Un amour acheté
by SammyBee57
Summary: Edward Cullen, PDG de 28 ans décide de faire confiance à son ancien ami de faculté qui fait du trafic d'humains pour lui trouver une épouse convenable. Dark Edward All Humain [En correction]
1. Chapter 1

Pov Edward

Connecté sur mon ordinateur portable, je faisais défiler les photos qui se trouvaient sur l'écran. James en face de moi attendait gentiment que je fasse ma sélection des candidates qui pourraient me plaire. Je savais parfaitement que c'était illégal et pas très moral. Mais j'en avais assez de ces femmes et il me fallait une mère pour mes enfants. J'avais contacté James, je savais parfaitement le genre de travail qu'il faisait. En temps normal jamais je n'aurais fait appel à ses services mais ma colère et ma frustration étaient à leur paroxysme depuis que j'avais foutu Jessica dehors me retrouvant ainsi avec quatre enfants sur les bras dont un qui n'était même pas de moi.

Les photos défilaient de plus en plus vite quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une magnifique brune avec des yeux chocolat incroyables qui regardait la photo avec une lueur de défi.

-Elle ! Dis-je en montrant la photo. James se leva du siège et émit un petit sifflement aigu.

-Edward. Je dois te prévenir. Isabella est loin d'être docile. C'est un vrai chat enragé. Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Je la veux James. Répétai-je d'un ton dur pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais pris ma décision.

-D'accord mon pote. Donc pour le prix d'amis tu as une remise de 10% mais ça fait quand même 45 000 dollars.

-Pas de soucis. Liquide ?

-Oui. A payer le jour de la livraison. Ni repris, ni remboursé. Blagua-t-il.

Je le raccompagnai finalement à la porte de mon bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour que le colis arrive. Je me remis alors au travail heureux d'avoir trouvé de quoi me satisfaire mais en attendant cette jolie brune qui avait attisé mes envies, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'interphone.

La voix suraiguë de ma secrétaire me répondit.

-Oui Edward que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Viens me sucer tout de suite.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard elle entra dans mon bureau. Elle était affreusement vulgaire avec sa mini jupe et ton top si court qu'il ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

Je lui ordonnais de fermer la porte derrière elle, ce qu'elle fit sans se prier avant se s'accroupir devant moi. Cette fille était vraiment une chienne et j'allais la baiser comme telle. 

Pov Bella

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cette cave puante ? Aucune idée. Quand vous passez votre temps dans un espace confiné, les minutes deviennent des heures puis des jours entiers. J'avais bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup, car j'avais toujours peur que la trappe s'ouvre et emmène une autre fille. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je vivais tranquillement en Italie. J'avais répondu à une petite annonce pour un stage aux USA. Mon rendez vous était devenu un kidnapping. Et puis on nous avait entassées sur un bateau et je m'étais retrouvée dans cet endroit.

Flashback

Les rues de Voltera étaient comme toujours, en plein été, magnifiques et ensoleillées. La cité médiévale était pleine de touristes qui prenaient en photo les monuments et achetaient des souvenirs aux marchés qui se trouvaient ici et là sur la place. C'était une joyeuse agitation que j'aimais en temps normal à regarder. Mais pas aujourd'hui sinon j'allais être en retard pour mon entretien avec Mr Black. C'est lui qui s'occupait des échanges universitaires avec les américains et je rêvais depuis toute petite de partir visiter ce magnifique pays. Je fonçais dans la foule compacte en jouant des coudes pour fendre celle-ci et arrivais dans un quartier de la ville que je n'aimais pas trop. Mais l'adresse était claire, c'était ici que les bureaux se trouvaient. Je cherchais le numéro huit de la rue du regard alors que deux ivrognes affalés sur le bitume me regardaient bizarrement. Mon ventre se tordit et je me dépêchai de sonner à la porte en bois. Un homme blond bien bâti avec un regard gris incroyable l'ouvrit. Il me demanda alors poliment.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?

Pas de doute, vu son accent, c'est un américain, aucun doute possible. Peut être même était-ce Mr Black en personne. Habituellement timide et réservée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et dans un anglais le plus propre possible je lui dis.

-Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez vous avec Mr Black.

Le blond eut un léger sourire et me détailla de haut en bas, ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre très mal à l'aise. Je regrettai amèrement d'avoir mis une jupe et ce débardeur plongeant. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et me laissa passer dans le minuscule couloir décrépi avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je sursautais.

Quelques chose tout au fond de moi me disait de me sauver et rapidement. Mon instinct me hurlait de m'en aller. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il m'a conduite jusqu'à un bureau charmant et bien décoré où se trouvait un jeune indien. Le premier que je voyais de ma vie. Il s'approcha de nous et congédia le blond ce qui me soulagea.

-Mademoiselle Swan c'est cela ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui me détendit complètement

-Oui mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella si vous permettez.

-Ah ! Eh bien appelez moi Jacob alors. J'ai longuement regardé votre dossier scolaire et l'université de Washington serait prête à vous prendre.

-C'est formidable ! M'exclamai- je folle de joie.

-Il n'y a qu'un léger souci. Dit-il d'un air extrêmement embêté alors que ma joie fondait comme neige au soleil.

-Oui. Vous n'avez pas rempli les informations sur vos parents.

-Ah eh bien, mes parents sont morts quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant et c'est mon oncle, Aro, qui s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ma majorité.

-Ah c'est donc lui qui est votre plus proche famille.

-Disons… Jacob, qu'il ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de moi.

Il parut peiné puis retrouva son sourire.

-Eh bien, je vais certainement pouvoir m'arranger demain avec le président de l'université de Seattle pour votre inscription mademoiselle Swan.

-Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre aide.

-Mais je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir. Je vais chercher des papiers à vous faire signer. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Il sortit de son bureau et le blond entra en fermant la porte à clé.

-Mr Black va revenir. Lui dis-je en paniquant légèrement alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi de sa démarche féline. Je me levai de ma chaise et reculai jusqu'à me trouver coincée contre le mur. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps tout contre moi.

-Je me serais bien amusé un peu avec toi mais il faut aussi penser aux clients n'est-ce pas Isabella.

- Laissez-moi. Criai-je en me débattant sous sa poigne de fer. Son corps me compressant complètement contre le mur. Il attrapa mes deux poignets qu'il remonta au dessus de ma tête avec sa main, alors que l'autre cherchait un mouchoir sans sa poche.

Il me plaqua le morceau de tissu qui sentait très fort contre ma bouche et mon nez. Ma vision commença doucement à se brouiller et ce fut le trou noir.

Fin du Flashback

Mon rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar. Alors que je rêvais d'université et de devenir professeur, aujourd'hui il n'y avait que la compagnie silencieuse des autres filles enchaînées et bâillonnées aux murs froids et humides complètement nues comme moi. Une forte odeur d'urine était omniprésente dans la petite cave parce que nos bourreaux ne venaient que très rarement nous détacher pour que l'on puisse se soulager. Les rares fois où les hommes descendaient c'était soit pour venir chercher l'une d'entre nous qui ne revenait jamais, soit pour nous violer.

Les rares moments de pleine lucidité n'avaient lieu que quand les médicaments qu'ils nous obligeaient à avaler ne faisaient plus effet. On entendait parfaitement Mr Black pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir. Quand c'était la femme rousse qui descendait, c'était moins effrayant. Elle décrochait le long tuyau d'arrosage du mur, ouvrait l'eau glacée et « nous lavait » comme elle le disait.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées lorsque la trappe au dessus de nous s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un faible jet de lumière dans la sombre pièce. Ils descendirent tous les trois, la rousse nous détailla une par une, je fermai les yeux en priant que pour qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est vers moi qu'elle s'avance avant de me détacher et de m'attraper violemment par le poignet pour me relever. Mes jambes complètement endolories ne supportèrent même pas le poids de mon corps. Le blond dût le comprendre parce qu'il m'attrapa par la taille et me traîna en dehors. Il me projeta sur le canapé tout en demandant à l'autre homme, qui ressemblait fort à un indien.

-On fait quoi des autres Jacob ?

-On les tue. Les prochaines arrivent demain. Dit-il d'un ton froid. Victoria, emmène celle là à l'étage.

La rousse me souleva alors que l'indien sortait un flingue de derrière son dos avec un silencieux.

-NON !!! Hurlai-je. S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça. Suppliai-je

Mes larmes coulèrent de désespoir mais aussi de fatigue accumulés. Mon cerveau refusait d'admettre l'horreur des propos de l'Indien. Et puis mon esprit se vida complètement et mon corps suivit. J'entendis un « merde » et ce fut le noir complet.

Pov Edward

James m'avait appelé dans la semaine pour me dire que je pouvais venir voir le colis. Il voulait être certain qu'elle m'intéresserait. Je toquai à la porte et ce fut sa compagne Victoria qui m'ouvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Edward. James n'est pas encore arrivé mais je t'en prie entre donc.

Elle me prit ma veste et me proposa une vodka glacée pour me faire attendre. Elle commença à se plaindre de toutes ces filles fainéantes que son homme ramenait des quatre coins du monde et n'étaient même pas capable d'obéir. Elle avait dû oublier qu'elle aussi avait été l'une d'entre elles avant de parvenir à se faire une petite place dans le lit de James. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'était pas encore lassé d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un indien au visage dur, des cheveux longs noirs et des yeux bleus glacials. Sa musculature était impressionnante mais bien moins que celle d'Emmett, mon frère. Il me regarda un bref instant puis retourna son attention à Victoria qui comprit sa question silencieuse.

-Jacob, je te présente Edward un ami de James.

-Ah tu viens pour la petite brune c'est ça mec ?

-Oui, confirmai-je en soutenant son regard froid., pas du tout impressionné.

-James n'est pas encore là Vic ? Demanda-t-il à la rouquine en détournant son attention de moi.

-Non pas encore, il finit l'affaire d'hier. Mais tu peux peut-être conduire Edward à l'étage pour qu'il voit son achat? Elle dort encore. James l'a encore droguée ce matin pour qu'on ait la paix.

Jacob me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'escalier. A l'étage se trouvait une porte fermée à clé. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. La pièce devait être un ancien dressing parce que très étroit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit minuscule et un pot certainement pour faire ses besoins. Isabella était endormie sur la minuscule couche de chien. Elle portait un tee shirt noir et un vieux jean légèrement trop grand pour elle. La photo ne lui avait pas rendu justice, elle était magnifique. Je ne regrettais pas mon achat.

James arriva à son tour et nous fit signe de redescendre.

-Je suis content de te voir Edward. Je viens d'avoir les papiers. Quand auras-tu l'argent ? Demanda-t-il.

-Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil et tu l'auras dans l'heure. Dis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Je composai le numéro d'Emmett. C'était lui et Jasper qui m'avaient conseillé de reprendre contact avec James. Eux même avaient épousé des filles venant d'ici et il vivait un bonheur tranquille que je leur enviais parfois.

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois quand soudain Emmett décrocha. J'échangeais quelques mots avec lui.

Je remis ensuite mon téléphone dans ma poche. Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Emmett entra portant une mallette noire dans les mains.

-Salut Emmett ! Salua James.

-James ! Jacob ! Victoria ! Salua-t-il rapidement. Edward voilà ce que tu m'as demandé. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Oh ! Mon frère et l'indien se regardèrent de travers. Il faudra que je me renseigne sur les raisons de leur mésentente mais pour l'instant, nous avions une affaire à conclure.

James me fit signe qu'on serait mieux dans son bureau. Je le suivis jusqu'à une pièce minuscule et m'installai sur la chaise. Il se mit derrière le bureau et sortit un dossier.

-Papiers d'identité, passeport, certificat de mariage, permis de conduire, dossier médical aussi. Comme tu peux le voir Edward; je fais tout dans les règles de l'art.

Il me tendit le dossier que j'ouvris. Je parcourus les lignes rapidement quand une information accapara toute mon attention.

-Vierge ? M'exclamais-je, ravi.

-Oui. Tu as de la chance c'est rare. Sourit James.

-Bien. Je posai la mallette pleine de billets qu'Emmett était venu m'amener et lui tendis. 45 000 euros en petites coupures.

-Je te fais confiance Edward. Je sais que tu es réglo, pas besoin de recompter. Je vais dire à Jacob de te la descendre; mais je crois qu'elle dort encore.

-C'est tout aussi bien. D'accord. Qu'il la ramène dans la voiture. Emmett va s'en occuper. Je te remercie pour ton aide James. Je te tiendrai au courant.

-Bonne chance Edward.

Nous nous saluâmes et je sortis de la maison, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de cette corvée. Black apporta la fille endormie dans ses bras. Emmett la récupéra et la coucha sur la banquette arrière de la Mercedes.

J'en profitai pour questionner mon frère.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Black ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Gronda mon frère.

-D'accord. Souris-je. Mais je sais que tu me le diras tôt ou tard. Sinon comment trouves-tu le cadeau que je me suis fait ? Demandai-je, regardant Isabella dans le rétroviseur.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Pas mal du tout. Bien plus jolie que tes ex en tous cas.

-James m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas super docile.

-Sois ferme avec elle. Te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds mais sois pas un salaud non plus. Tu n'arriverais qu'à te faire haïr.

Je méditai les paroles de mon frère, alors que nous arrivions sur la nationale.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett j'ai la chose bien en main.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Dit-t-il dans sa moustache invisible.

Je méditai encore pendant quelques kilomètres les paroles de mon aîné alors que nous arrivions à la maison. J'étais excité mais aussi anxieux. Attendant que ma femme se réveille enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires. C'est fabuleux.**

* * *

Je méditai encore pendant quelques kilomètres les paroles de mon aîné alors que nous arrivions à la maison. J'étais excité mais aussi anxieux. Attendant que ma femme se réveille enfin.

Emmett avait rapidement pris congé. Rosalie et les enfants l'attendaient pour le dîner. J'avais porté Bella jusqu'à notre chambre. Les enfants étaient chez mes parents pour la semaine. Le temps que ma nouvelle épouse s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition.

Je l'étendis sur le lit et commençai à la déshabiller doucement. Je retirai son T-shirt et son pantalon. Mon regard s'attarda sur sa silhouette parfaite alors que je faisais descendre son dernier vêtement que je jetais à travers la chambre.

Le spectacle de cette jeune vierge nue devant moi qui m'appartenait me rendait fou de désir mais je n'étais pas ce genre de salaud. Je ne voulais pas la violer.

Je me contentais donc de rabattre les couvertures sur elle et de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour soulager ma douloureuse érection.

Pov Bella.

Je sortis doucement des limbes du sommeil. Le lit où je me trouvais était chaud et doux. Je venais de faire un rêve stupide dans laquelle on m'avait enlevée et vendue comme esclave.

Doucement mes yeux s'ouvrirent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Un affreux doute s'empara de moi. Et si je n'avais pas rêvé ?

Aussi silencieusement que possible. Je me levai du lit et marchai à tâtons dans la pièce.

La lumière m'agressa et pendant une seconde je me retrouvai aveuglée par la luminosité. Quand petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité, je poussai un cri aigu de souris en m'emparant du drap le plus proche pour me couvrir.

Un homme magnifique se trouvait dans l'encadrement de l'immense chambre où nous nous trouvions. Il avait des yeux verts incroyables et des cheveux couleur

bronze. Il semblait finement musclé sous son T-shirt noir et son boxer.

Magnifique et dangereux. Il te regarde de la même façon que James, me disait ma conscience.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'étais complètement déconnectée du monde.

-Bonsoir Isabella. Dit-il de sa voix douce.

C'est là que je réagis enfin. Tout mon être me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Un frisson terrible me secoua de la tête aux pieds, je reculai de quelques pas alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Mes tremblements étaient devenus des spasmes violents alors qu'un flot de larmes s'emparait de moi.

Il était quasiment sur moi maintenant. Je n'avais aucune alternative. Aucune échappatoire.

Je pouvais déjà sentir son corps brûlant tous près de moi. Une sourde envie de le repousser me prit. Mais je connaissais trop bien le prix de ce genre d'idées.

Je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée. Mon corps ne réagissait même plus à ma volonté. Mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai assise sur le sol tenant fermement le drap qui me couvrait de toutes mes forces.

-Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie, murmurais-je.

Il était à présent juste à coté de moi. Il s'accroupit à mes cotés et passa sa main doucement dans mes cheveux.

La bile me remonta dans la gorge et j'avais envie de vomir. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à mon cou, puis jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je serrai encore plus fort le morceau de tissu. J'étais certaine de me faire mal mais je m'en fichais. Ce drap c'était tout ce qu'il restait de ma dignité de femme.

-Tu dois avoir faim mon ange. Mais avant il faut que tu prennes un bain.

Il me souleva en entraînant avec le drap. Il me regarda un instant puis soupira.

-Lâche ça Isabella. Ordonna-t-il.

Ça c'était hors de question ! Pensais-je. Il rêvait. Je préférais encore mourir que de faire ça. Je refermai ma prise encore plus fort mais c'était peine

perdue. Il m'arracha violemment le morceau des mains et je me retrouvai nue dans ses bras.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'installa sur le siège des toilettes. Ma vessie était pleine mais je refusais de me soulager devant lui. Visiblement il avait dû comprendre à mon expression ma résolution parce que sa voix claqua froide.

-Je te conseille de t'exécuter parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais t'y forcer.

La menace me secoua. Ma vessie attendait depuis tellement longtemps que cela fut douloureux. Finalement, il me hissa dans l'eau tiède et mousseuse du bain.

Il n'était pas doux. Il frottait mon corps vigoureusement comme s'il craignait que je ne sois sale. Le seul être ignoble dans cette pièce c'était lui.

Un « dong » retentit alors. Au début il n'y fit même pas attention, mais celui-ci retentit deux autres fois.

Il soupira et m'attrapa par les cheveux pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Je reviens immédiatement. Ne tente rien sinon tu vas t'en souvenir.

Il sortit à grandes enjambées. Mon esprit avait du mal à rester ouvert et mes yeux aussi. Je les fermai rien qu'une minute et mon corps entier glissa doucement dans l'eau tiède.

Pov Edward

Tout ça pour tenter de me vendre encore une connerie dont ma mère raffolait. Ah, ces vendeurs de porte à porte. Bella avait intérêt à m'avoir obéi et à être totalement propre. J'entre dans la salle de bain. Et panique quand la surface de l'eau et vide. Je me penche vers la baignoire et la tire par les cheveux.

Putain elle ne respire même plus. Je la jette sur le sol dur et froid de la salle de bain et commence à faire un massage cardiaque. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

Elle tousse rapidement et recrache l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur.

Et puis je suis furieux. Elle va vraiment me le payer pour avoir tenté de m'échapper de cette manière.

Ça y est elle se réveille et je dois faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas finir le travail moi-même.

Elle est désorientée et en état de choc sans aucun doute. J'attrape une serviette et la relève, la tenant contre mon torse alors que je l'essuie rapidement avant de la ramener vers la chambre. Heureusement qu'Alice avait prévu des pyjamas pour femmes.

Je l'aide à enfiler les sous vêtements et le pantalon, mais je suis obligé de m'occuper seul du haut parce qu'elle tremble de la tête aux pieds. Et elle a raison. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

Je remplace les couvertures. Maintenant elle va dormir et quand elle se réveillera, elle aura intérêt d'avoir une excuse en béton.

Pov Bella

Je sais que j'ai loupé ma seule tentative. Il va se méfier maintenant. Il ne me laissera plus jamais seule.

« Enfin s'il ne te tue pas avant pour avoir osé tenter de mettre fin à tes jours, même inconsciemment »

L'idée me donnait déjà envie de pleurer.

« Allez, sois courageuse Bella » m'intimai- je.

J'ouvris les yeux. La chambre était vide c'était déjà ça. Je me trouvais dans une position inconfortable. Je tentais de bouger les bras mais ils étaient fermement attachés au lit. Les cordes étaient très serrées et me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Le frottement m'irritait la peau jusqu'à me faire saigner.

Il allait me tuer pour avoir taché les draps.

C'était la seule chose qui tournait dans mon esprit pendant une bonne heure et son arrivée fut comme une délivrance. Ça y est, j'allais enfin mourir. Je savais qu'il allait me faire souffrir avant, mais je rejoindrais enfin mes parents.

Il s'installa près de moi et me détacha. Il regarda la tâche de sang sur le coussin blanc mais ne commenta pas.

-Lève-toi.

J'obéis immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine de tenter encore plus le diable. Je grimaçais de douleur mais réussis à tenir debout tout à côté de lui. Il s'empara de ma main et me traîna dans un couloir puis dans un immense salon beige qui donnait sur une magnifique cuisine design.

Il me fit installer sur le canapé beige alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans un placard. Il en sortit une trousse de premiers secours.

Puis revint vers moi.

Après avoir désinfecté mes plaies, il les avait bandées avec dextérité, tel un médecin.

-Il faut que tu manges maintenant. Reste là.

Il me ramena une soupe avec des morceaux de viandes et de légumes. J'attrapai le bol trop plein et lui lance un regard en biais. Il me regarde en croisant les bras.

Les premières cuillerées furent un calvaire. Mon corps en réclama plus et en même temps juste le peu de soupe me donna la nausée. Finalement, je m'arrêtai à la moitié.

Au début, il ouvrit la bouche puis leva les yeux vers moi et la referma.

-Maintenant Bella. Je vais te punir pour avoir osé essayer de mettre fin à tes jours. Gronda-t-il.

-Non. Suppliai-je. Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider. Je vous le jure.

Je me jetai à ses pieds en pleurant et gémissant.

-J'étais fatiguée. J'ai glissé. S'il vous plait. Ne me faites pas de mal. Je serai une bonne fille, je vous le promets. Ne me tuez pas.

Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de me trahir. Alors je restai accrochée à son pantalon en le suppliant. L'hystérie avait pris totalement l'emprise de mon corps à présent.

Finalement, après un long moment il me releva.

-Je veux bien te croire pour cette fois-ci. Mais tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Tu as compris Isabella ?

J'hochai de la tête. Il pressa son corps contre le mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris le passage. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec moi, mieux ce serait. Sa langue tenta de faire réagir la mienne. Et puis tout d'un coup, il me repoussa avec violence et je tombai sur le canapé.

Il se tint la bouche et je sentis le goût du sang dans ma gorge. Mon dieu je l'avais mordu.


	3. Chapter 3

93 reviews. Attendez que je me pince. Merci en tout cas. Vous êtes formidable. Je n'ai pas reussi à répondre à tout le monde. J'en suis désolée, vous étiez

nombreux. Mais j'ai une pensée pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, laissé une review ou bien mis en alerte.

Sur ceux, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous decevra pas. J'entends déjà dire qu'il est trop court. Oui mais comme vous avez eu en une semaine trois chapitres,

je les ai un peu raccourcis. Le suivant, Samedi prochain, et je vous promets qu'il sera long.

En espèrant que vous serez au rendez vous.

Bisous

Alaiena

* * *

  
Pov Bella

Il se tient la bouche et je sens le goût du sang dans ma gorge. Mon dieu je l'ai mordu.

Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était de prier un dieu qui ne m'était jamais venu en aide d'épargner ma vie. J'avais

l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il s'approcha de moi. Je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement. La peur me statufiait complètement.

Et puis tout se passa si vite. Il m'avait sauté dessus, me renversant sur le canapé en m'arrachant mes vêtements. Il allait me violer. J'avais beau tenter de

me débattre, mes forces me quittaient complètement. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Je hurlais et pleurais, le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Non ! S'il vous plait, je ne voulais pas ! Hurlais-je. La panique compressait mon cœur. Mes yeux n'étaient plus qu'une mare de larmes.

Son corps compressait complètement le mien. Et quand je sentis son érection contre mon bas ventre, ce fut le trou noir.

Pov Edward

Merde !

Mais putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mes mains tremblaient encore de colère mais c'est un sentiment de honte qui s'insinuait en moi et me faisait découvrir

l'horreur de mes actes.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que je me dégageais de ma femme. Il ne restait qu'une personne pour venir réparer les dégâts que je venais de faire.

J'attrapais mon téléphone portable et composais un numéro. Je priais le ciel pour qu'il décroche.

-Emmett ? C'est Edward. Tu peux venir à la maison ? J'ai un problème.

Pov Bella

Mon esprit volait à des milliers de kilomètres de mon corps. Il y avait mes parents qui me saluaient et qui venaient vers moi. Je leur souriais, heureuse de

les retrouver. Je courais vers eux mais plus j'avançais et plus ils s'éloignaient.

-Papa ! Maman ! Hurlais-je.

Je me sentis alors vivement secouée. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements quand un jeune homme brun, à la carrure impressionnante

s'assit sur le lit.

Mon ventre se tordit de terreur, une bile acide remonta jusqu'à ma gorge et j'eus à peine le temps de me tourner sur le coté que je vomissais.

Le brun sursauta, s'enlevant au bon moment.

-Rosalie ? A-t-il appelé.

Une magnifique blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux couleur océan et un air très maternel. Elle s'est approchée en

contournant le lit et le vomi pour venir jusqu'à moi. Elle posa doucement sa main sur mon visage ruisselant de sueurs.

-Il faut la mettre sous la douche Emmett. A-t-elle dit au brun.

J'étais si déconnectée de la réalité que je les laissai faire. Le brun me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. La blonde me déshabilla et me poussa sous le jet

d'eau. Ça me réveilla complètement et malgré l'eau brûlante, je tremblais de tous mes membres. La blonde m'a ensuite aidé à me sécher et à m'habiller. Quand

nous sommes retournées dans la chambre, l'autre avait déjà nettoyé et changé les draps. Il y avait même un plateau repas qui m'attendait.

J'en étais réellement incapable mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Le brun a été intraitable. Il a insisté jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon assiette de

légumes.

Je somnolais à moitié entre deux bouchées jusqu'à ce que finalement je me rendorme.

Pov Emmett

Edward allait m'entendre. Putain, s'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler, c'est moi qui allais l'aider et il risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Il était dans le salon, les yeux dans le vide. J'espérais que la honte allait l'étouffer. Je me jetais sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Tu es un con. Tu le sais ça ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et ne répondit pas. Ça m'énervai encore plus. Je me levai et l'empoignai par le col de sa chemise.

-Lâche-moi Emmett. Cria-t-il. Tu me fais mal !

-Et à elle trou du cul, tu crois que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ? Va falloir que tu arrêtes tes conneries Edward. Je ne te laisserai pas faire cette fois

ci.

Je le lâchai et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-C'est ma femme. Cracha-t-il.

-C'est un être humain. Ce n'est pas l'une des pouffiasses que tu as épousées jusqu'ici. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce que les autres t'ont fait.

Son visage devint tout blanc et ses yeux miroitèrent de colère et de haine contenues. Je savais que je venais de toucher un point très sensible. Il était

furax. Il attrapa l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table du salon et l'envoya claquer contre le mur.

D'autres objets y passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol en larmes. Je savais que mon petit frère avait souffert et qu'il souffrait encore. Mais ça

n'excusait pas ses conneries.

-Viens. Lui intimais-je. Les enfants veulent te voir. Rosalie va s'occuper d'elle.

Pov Edward

Je me dégoûtai complètement. J'étais un véritable monstre. J'ai laissé ma colère et ma haine prendre le dessus alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas lui faire

de mal. Il fallait maintenant trouver le moyen de gagner sa confiance. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Nous arrivâmes chez Emmett et Rosalie. Mes trésors étaient là. Elles jouaient tranquillement dans le jardin avec Jacob le chien de mon frère. Les retrouver

c'était comme me retrouver. Je me sentis totalement libre et heureux. Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour mes enfants.

Mon téléphone portable se mit alors à sonner. Je regardai le tableau d'affichage et à nouveau la colère sourde coula dans mes veines alors que je répondais.

-Oui Papa ?

Pov Rosalie

La nouvelle petite épouse d'Edward dormait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

La pauvre n'était pas tombée sur le plus facile des frères. J'espère que ça ne finirait pas mal entre eux. Je connais l'histoire d'Edward. Pas les détails

mais Emmett m'en a expliqué l'essentiel.

Ça n'excusait pas son comportement mais j'étais sûre que si elle savait par quoi il était passé, elle pourrait mieux le comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas à moi

de le lui dire.

Ah tiens, elle commence à se réveiller. Je m'approchai doucement.

- Salut. Je suis Rosalie. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu arrives à te lever ?

- Je crois.

Je l'aidai à se mettre debout. Bonne nouvelle, elle tenait sur ses pieds. Je l'attrapai par la main jusqu'au salon. Elle se tendit immédiatement en voyant le

canapé.

- Il ne t'a pas violé. Murmurai-je. Il s'est laissé emporter par sa colère mais... écoute Isabella…

- Bella. Murmura-t-elle.

- D'accord Bella. Je sais ce que tu as vécu chez James. J'y suis aussi passée. Et puis Edward… Enfin maintenant que vous êtes mariés...

Pov Bella

Cette fille délirait complètement. Je n'étais mariée à personne et encore moins à un salaud pareil. Mais elle insistait. Comme si j'allais la croire. Comme

si j'allais me soumettre à ce mariage forcé.

-JE NE SUIS MARIÉE AVEC PERSONNE ET SURTOUT PAS AVEC LUI ! Hurlai-je alors qu'elle continuait à parler de mariage.

Elle haussa les épaules comme si mon avis ne comptait pas.

-Edward a payé pour t'avoir. Il ne te laissera par partir comme ça. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de l'accepter.

Je voulais lui répondre et lui hurler de se taire quand le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Un frisson secoua ma colonne

vertébrale, ma bouche devint pâteuse et mon ventre se contracta.

Pov Edward

On y va. Je garai ma Volvo dans l'allée et rentrai chez moi. Rosalie et Isabella se trouvaient dans le salon.

Ma belle sœur me faisait un sourire d'encouragement que j'essayais de lui rendre. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs congé rapidement. Ma femme n'a pas bougé, ni

parlé. Elle se tenait derrière le canapé en train de me fixer avec colère.

Une fois seuls, je lui fis face à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je suis désolé Isabella. Commençai-je.

-De quoi ? Cracha-t-elle. De m'avoir acheté, de m'avoir épousé sans mon consentement ou d'avoir tenter de me violer ?

Pov Bella

Il ne répondit même pas à mes accusations comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme s'il n'était pas un monstre. La colère me faisait tourner la tête,

c'était un moteur puissant qui allait certainement me mener à ma perte. Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous deux. La tension était palpable.

-J'étais en colère mais je ne te veux pas de mal.

-Tu as essayé de me violer. Désolée de ne pas te croire.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre.

-Prouve-le alors. Ramène-moi chez moi. Rends-moi ma liberté.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Dit-il calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Bon ça suffit maintenant Isabella. Tais toi !

-NON ! JE M'APPELLE BELLA, JE DÉTESTE QU'ON M'APPELLE ISABELLA ET JE T'EMMERDE. JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS ET JE DIRAI CE QUE JE VEUX !

A la minute où j'avais prononcé ces paroles, je savais que j'avais fait une connerie. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. La colère qui m'habitait avait

pris le dessus.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je n'avais plus l'intention de fuir son regard. Il soupira et s'avança vers moi. Je reculais de plus en plus en me cognant contre

les meubles. Il fallait que je fuis absolument. J'étais vraiment trop bête de l'avoir mis en rogne encore une fois.

J'examinais la pièce des yeux en cherchant une sortie de secours. Si j'arrive à ouvrir la fenêtre et que je saute... Nous n'étions peut être pas très haut.

C'était risqué mais je n'avais rien à perdre. Je fis un bond en arrière et me mis à courir jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je tentai de la déverrouiller mais sans

succès. Mes larmes perlèrent de mes yeux.

-Il y a un système de sécurité sur toutes les fenêtres et portes de la maison, Bella. Tu ne peux aller nul part. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me retournai et poussai un cri. Il était juste derrière moi, une seringue à la main. Il me la planta sans ménagement dans le bras. L'effet du produit fut

fulgurant. Mes muscles m'abandonnèrent aussitôt.

Il me rattrapa et me souleva comme une mariée jusqu'à la chambre où il m'attacha les pieds et les mains puis enfonça une espèce de boule dans ma bouche.

-Je te préfère cent fois mieux silencieuse. Demain je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de mon épouse et tu as intérêt à obéir Bella parce que je ne serai pas

aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous. Merci pour les reviews très nombreuses, je me pince à chaque chapitre !! Je commence à avoir de sacrés bleus même. Pour répondre à une de mes lectrices. Non je ne réponds pas aux reviews à chaques personnes. Ca me prendrait des heures mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut m'en mettre moins. Le temps gagné fait que je peux poster en temps et en heures.

Je viens de finir le chapitre 2 de colocation Amèliorée, hier soir, et il faut encore que je pense à terminer Save Me. Ah que de boulot pour vous satisfaire.

Je tiens à remercier ma divine Louise Malone, pour ses encouragements et pour tous ces bons moments; sache ma belle que tu as une place énorme dans mon coeur.

Mais aussi Sandrine50. Je crois que tout le monde connait sa fic "Tu m'appartiens" S'il vous plait, soyez nombreux à lui mettre des reviews, elle le mérite vraiment.

Vous trouverez les liens dans mes favoris.

Je vous laisse maintenant à votre chapitre; avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_-Je te préfère cent fois mieux silencieuse. Demain je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de mon épouse et tu as intérêt à obéir Bella, parce que je ne serai pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce._

Pov Bella

J'avais versé tellement de larmes pendant ces quelques jours que mes réserves devaient être complètement vides. J'étais toujours attachée sur le lit. Les liens étaient bien faits parce que chaque fois que je tentais de les enlever, ils se resserraient.

J'avais fini par me résigner, regardant à m'en faire mal aux yeux le cadran digital qui faisait défiler les heures. Quand la montre afficha dix neuf heures trente, mon kidnappeur entra dans la pièce avec un plateau repas. Il s'avança et libéra ma bouche de son entrave.

Il releva les coussins et m'aida à me mettre assise sans un mot. Le plat avait l'air succulent mais je n'avais pas faim du tout.

Il piqua quelques légumes et un morceau de viande avec la fourchette et l'amena jusqu'à ma bouche.

- Ouvre. Dit-il, exaspéré.

- Non ! Répliquai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Ce qui sembla l'amuser parce qu'il sourit et reposa la fourchette. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir gagné aussi facilement. Il prit le plateau et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Il revint peu après dix heures. Il se déshabilla pour n'être plus qu'en boxer et se coucha en m'attirant à lui.

Il s'endormit vite mais pas moi. J'avais trop peur pour fermer l'œil. Je restai immobile dans ses bras.

Le jour s'était levé. Je mourais de faim et ma vessie était tellement pleine qu'elle en était douloureuse. Et lui dormait toujours collé à moi.

Les minutes défilaient et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais du mal à rester immobile. J'étais obligée de bouger. Il gémit dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux doucement.

- Pipi. Le suppliais-je, la voix légèrement déformée par ma bouche sèche.

Il se leva et me porta jusqu'aux toilettes. Il voulut descendre mon pantalon mais je me débattis. Il sourit encore.

- Très bien. On retourne dans la chambre si tu n'as pas envie, et tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire dessus. Tu m'as compris ? Dit-il d'un ton dur en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non ! Suppliai-je. D'accord.

Il eut un sourire triomphant en posant ses mains sur l'élastique de mon pyjama et de le faire descendre doucement en frôlant ma peau.

Il recommença le même petit jeu avec la culotte. J'étais morte de honte, mon intimité à l'air. Il m'installa sur la cuvette et je pus enfin me soulager. Il m'aida finalement à me remettre debout et prit un peu de papiers toilettes. Il m'essuya les cuisses avec délicatesse avant de remonter mes vêtements.

J'avais envie de mourir à ce moment précis. Je me sentais sale dès qu'il posait la main sur moi. Collée contre son torse, attachée, il me ramena jusqu'à la chambre. Et le petit jeu d'hier reprit. Je refusai de manger et il me laissa seule sur le lit.

Mes muscles devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. C'était horrible. Ils me tiraient et me faisaient souffrir atrocement. Je pleurai beaucoup. Le désespoir me submergeait par vague. Jamais je ne sortirai d'ici. Je resterai sa prisonnière, son pantin pour toujours.

La violence de cette révélation me secoua tellement que je commençai à manquer d'air. Je suffoquais, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement, mon corps se couvrit de sueurs.

Paniqué par mes cris, Edward arriva dans la pièce et blêmit rapidement. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

J'étais incapable d'entendre ce qu'il disait, alors que j'étais à coté de lui. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortit et ça me paniquait encore plus. Edward détacha mes bras et mes jambes. Le frottement de la corde m'avait légèrement blessé mais je m'en fichais.

Mon corps ne m'obéissait même plus. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Quand une brûlure me ramena à la réalité. Il y avait un homme blond qui venait de me planter une aiguille dans le corps. L'effet fut immédiat. Mes Spasmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, mon rythme cardiaque se calma et je pus respirer plus normalement.

Mon audition aussi commençait à revenir. Je pus entendre le blond dire à l'autre.

- Ce n'est rien Edward. Juste une crise d'angoisse. C'est impressionnant mais ce n'est pas mortel.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite papa. Dit-il.

Ainsi mon ravisseur s'appelait Edward. Je n'avais jamais pensé à lui demander. Et l'homme blond était son père. Il ne m'aiderait pas. Un père ne dénoncerait jamais son fils. Il était même possible qu'il soit complice avec les autres dans ce trafic.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward.

Pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un gémissement de ma part.

- Laisse-la Edward, elle doit être épuisée. Lui dit son père en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle n'a rien voulu manger depuis deux jours. Il faut qu'elle avale quelque chose. Répliqua son fils.

- Tout mon matériel se trouve encore dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui je n'ai rien touché.

- Parfait. Monte-la à l'étage. On va la perfuser.

Il souleva mon corps et m'emmena vers un escalier dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. La pièce était composée d'un énorme bureau d'un coté et d'un lit hôpital de l'autre.

Il m'y déposa doucement et voulut s'éloigner mais je le retins fermement par la chemise.

C'était idiot. C'était lui mon supplicier. C'était à cause de lui que j'étais ici dans cet état là. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon seul point de repère.

Alors je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces.

- Bella calme-toi. Mon père va juste te soigner. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je devais être la fille la plus naïve du monde, parce qu'à ce moment précis je le croyais sincère.

Le médecin s'activa autour de moi. Je gémis légèrement quand il passa l'aiguille à travers mon bras.

- Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans ma voiture. Reste avec elle Edward. Il faut qu'elle évite de trop bouger.

Il revint rapidement comme promis avec une sacoche médicale. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être tripotée de partout. Je gesticulais et m'énervais. Évidemment avec la force d'un insecte par rapport à ces deux hommes.

- Ça y est c'est bon Isabella, on va te laisser dormir maintenant. Dit gentiment le père en s'éloignant, suivi du fils.

A peine sont-ils hors de ma vue que j'arrachai la perfusion. Je refusais qu'ils me droguent encore. Je me laissai tomber doucement sur la moquette et me dirigeai à quatre pattes vers la porte.

Miracle, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. J'allai le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Edward et son père étaient en bas et ils avaient l'air de se disputer.

- Une gamine de dix huit ans Edward. Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas enfin faire un fils ?

- Papa. Je t'ai laissé choisir les quatre dernières et ça été à chaque fois une catastrophe. Isabella me donnera un fils, je le sais. Et puis pourquoi moi ?

Emmett et Jasper ont des garçons. Pourquoi me mets-tu la pression ?! S'énerva-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Edward. Si tu n'arrives pas à la soumettre, c'est moi qui me chargerai de m'en débarrasser.

Il sortit et Edward claqua la porte avec violence. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri.

Oh mon dieu, il m'a vu.

Pov Edward

Il m'énerve. Il veut toujours tout contrôler mais cette fois-ci je ne le laisserai pas faire. Isabella était à moi.

Un bruit d'effroi attira mon attention. Bella se trouvait en haut de l'escalier et elle avait dû entendre toute la conversation. Je pourrais la punir pour m'avoir désobéi et pour nous avoir espionné. Mais je suis las.

- Descends ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle se remit doucement debout en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Une fois en bas des escaliers je la rejoignis.

- Tu devais rester dans le bureau. Dis-je froidement.

- Je n'aime pas rester toute seule. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu es têtue. M'exaspérai-je.

- Tu es un… S'exclama-t-elle mais je l'interrompis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle me foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien.

- Tu dois manger. Viens. Et cette fois je ne te laisserai pas refuser de te nourrir, ça suffit.

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre que je la traînai par le poignet jusqu'à la cuisine et l'aidai à s'asseoir à table.

Je sortis des yaourts du frigo et lui tendis. Elle me regarda un instant hésitante avant de l'engloutir avec appétit.

Je lui préparai rapidement un sandwich et déposai un verre d'eau. Elle mangeait avec appétit et ça me soulagea un peu.

Je l'observais tranquillement, passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait besoin de se laver et moi aussi. Le dernier bain avait été une catastrophe en ma compagnie. Il fallait que je la joue finement sinon on allait repartir au point de départ.

- Bella ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi avec crainte.

- Il faut que tu te laves. Tu vas prendre un bain avec moi.

Elle se figea et commença à paniquer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle.

- Bella ? Regarde moi. Inspire, expire.

Elle obéit et souffla fort pour se calmer.

- Je resterai en caleçon et toi en sous-vêtements d'accord ? Calme-toi.

L'idée avait germé dans mon esprit et elle était plutôt bonne parce qu'elle se calma légèrement. Je la pris par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et lui enlevai son pyjama avant de l'aider à entrer dans l'eau mousseuse.

J'évitai de la toucher le plus possible mais insistai pour laver ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle se laissa finalement faire. Je massai son crane doucement et j'eus la satisfaction d'entendre un soupir de plaisir. Bella se détendait un petit peu.

Je rinçai ses cheveux et sortis le premier pour prendre une serviette chaude et l'entourai avec.

J'enlevai mon boxer et me retrouvai nu devant elle. Elle se retourna gênée.

- Bella. M'énervai-je. Regarde-moi.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella.

Je lui attrapai la main et la dirigeai vers mon membre qui se durcit immédiatement sous la caresse.

- S'il te plait. Non. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Fais juste ça mon ange et ensuite je te laisserai tranquille pour la soirée, je te le promets.

Elle s'exécuta finalement, sa main s'enroula sur mon pénis et elle commença un va-et-vient trop lent à mon goût.

- Serre plus fort ma queue Bella...

Elle me regarda les yeux pleins de larmes et serra un peu plus durement mon sexe dans sa main, puis donna une pression plus forte.

- OUI ! Plus vite !

Elle passa son pouce sur le bout de mon gland et je gémis de plaisir.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et lui imposai un rythme plus soutenu, je voyais ses joues devenir plus rouges.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon manche qui me faisait tellement dur... J'avais envie de jouir dans sa main chaude.

Je sentais l'orgasme approcher rapidement et me répandis.

- Lèche tes doigts. Lui ordonnais-je.

Devant son entêtement à ne pas m'obéir, j'attrapai sa main et l'obligeai à sucer ses doigts.

Ce geste me rendait fou. Bientôt elle m'appartiendrait complètement. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.

- Demain, je t'apprendrai plein d'autres choses mon ange.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ca y est les alertes fonctionnent enfin, je vais pouvoir enfin répondre à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews maintenant (joie). Evidemment vous avez toutes les mêmes interrogations et je ne peux que vous répondre vous verrez bien dans l'histoire. (hihi) _

_Voilà le chapitre en avance, parce que j'ai un weekend qui va être plutôt charger, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Bis' Elo

* * *

_Ce geste me rendait fou. Bientôt elle m'appartiendra complètement. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être._

_- Demain, je t'apprendrai pleins d'autres choses mon ange._

**Pov Bella**

C'était une sensation extrêmement bizarre d'avoir ma main sur cette partie de son corps et de l'entendre gémir. Un drôle de sentiment m'avait envahi à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas eu peur jusqu'au moment où il m'avait obligée à lécher mes doigts.

Avoir ce contrôle là sur lui me plaisait secrètement. Peut être pourrais-je m'en servir pour endormir sa méfiance. Être docile pour qu'il me laisse plus de libertés et que je puisse m'enfuir. L'espoir que mon idée fonctionne regonfla mon moral.

J'avais une sortie de secours, une échappatoire à ce cauchemar qu'était mon mariage arrangé. Une fois à l'abri dans un poste de police, je raconterai tout et je serai libre.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Il fallait que je le laisse croire que j'étais à lui, sans jamais cesser de me battre.

Mon combat tenait en un seul mot.

Liberté.

Il me lâcha enfin. Je tentais de cacher du mieux que je pouvais mon sourire afin que mon plan ne tombe pas à l'eau.

- Tu as aimé mon ange ? Demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Oui. Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Il parut ravi de ma réponse et m'embrassa. Je tentais de répondre à son baiser malgré le dégoût, m'accrochant à l'idée folle que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver un jour la liberté.

A bout de souffle, il me relâcha enfin, un air ravi collé sur le visage en me poussant vers la chambre pour que je m'habille.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit vite de la pièce, me laissant un minimum d'intimité après m'avoir montré une armoire remplie de vêtements neufs qui semblaient à ma taille.

Après m'être vêtue d'un jean, d'un top bleu marine et d'un gilet, je le retrouvai dans le salon. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et pianotait rapidement sur son ordinateur portable.

- J'ai pris la liberté de te descendre quelques livres de la bibliothèque de la maison. Dans ton dossier de fac, il y avait marqué que tu aimes les classiques.

L'idée qu'il puisse connaître ma vie dans ses moindres détails me rendait folle de rage. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'étrangler. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je devais ne rien montrer sinon j'allais gâcher ma seule chance. Je tentai de calmer ma respiration et attrapai l'un des livres qui se trouvaient sur la table.

« Roméo et Juliette »

Vérone.

Cette ville magnifique que j'avais tant de fois visitée. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai dans les vieilles rues de la ville. Je me laissais envahir par les sensations. Je forçais mon cerveau à se souvenir de chaque moment de ce voyage qui ne m'avait pas paru plus terne à l'époque.

Plus je me souvenais et plus j'avais envie de pleurer. Il fallait que je me calme à tout prix. J'ouvris les yeux et me concentrai sur le texte, le cœur serré dans ma poitrine.

**Pov Edward**

Bella obéissait. Même un peu trop à mon goût. Elle n'était pas complètement sincère mais autant en profiter le temps que cela dure. Je l'observais lire son livre.

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, concentrée sur les pages comme si elle voulait graver le texte dans son cerveau. Ou peut être tentait-elle de se souvenir d'un moment précis de sa vie où elle avait lu ces lignes.

Peu importe, j'avais tout le temps de résoudre ce mystère. Je replongeai dans mes mails. Jasper avait fait du bon travail en mon absence, mais il fallait que je retourne très vite au bureau.

Que faire de Bella pendant mes absences ? Je pouvais très bien l'attacher au lit jusqu'au soir ?

Mais l'idée ne me plaisait pas. Surtout que je voulais récupérer les enfants au plus vite. Elles étaient encore chez Emmett et Rosalie mais je n'aimais pas les leur confier.

Bella serait-elle une bonne mère ?

Là était toute la question.

Plus j'y pensais et plus la solution s'imposait à moi.

La seule façon de le savoir, c'était de lui dire.

Je reposai mon clavier sur la table et m'étirai doucement. Elle était toujours plongée dans son roman et semblait ne pas vouloir en sortir.

- Bella ? Appelais-je

Elle releva ses magnifiques yeux chocolat vers moi avec une lueur interrogative et un peu inquiète. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour cela. La peur faisait partie de l'éducation qu'elle devait recevoir pour être une bonne épouse.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important à mon sujet. Commençais-je.

Elle parut encore plus surprise que je veuille lui confier quelque chose et attendit que je continue.

- Je suis père de quatre petites filles. Elles nous rejoindront demain. Je leur ai dit que tu étais leur nouvelle maman. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Sa réaction par contre, me prit légèrement par surprise. Elle se releva d'un bon, complètement chamboulée en faisant tomber le livre à ses pieds. Les larmes montèrent sur ses joues et elle s'enfuit jusqu'à la chambre en se jetant sur le lit en pleurant.

J'avais peut être sous-estimé le choc qu'une telle révélation pouvait avoir sur elle. Je préférais la laisser tranquille pour qu'elle digère la nouvelle. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part.

**Pov Bella**

Il était père ? Il avait des enfants qui vivaient ici ? Il leur avait parlé de moi comme leur nouvelle maman. Il ne reculait devant rien, il était monstrueux.

Je le détestais.

J'ai pleuré longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il m'a laissé tranquille jusqu'au moment d'aller dormir. Il voulait que je dorme nue avec lui.

J'ai refusé.

Il a hurlé.

Il m'a attrapé par la main et m'a déshabillé de force. Il m'a jeté sur le lit, son corps sur le mien.

Ses mains caressèrent mon corps alors qu'il parsemait mon cou de baisers mouillés traçant une ligne jusqu'à mes seins. Il prit l'un d'eux en coupe dans ses mains et le malaxa doucement en léchant mes tétons.

Mon corps trahissait le désir qu'il venait d'enflammer dans mon cerveau. Mes pointes s'étaient durcies sous les assauts de sa langue. Il passa alors doucement à l'autre, répétant sa divine torture.

Je me mordais violemment la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir. Je refusais de lui donner ce plaisir. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre, sa langue suivit toujours plus bas et ce jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit entre mes cuisses.

Je hurlais de terreur et par miracle réussis à m'extirper du lit en tombant sur le sol. Je filais à quatre pattes jusque dans la salle de bain que je fermais à clé juste derrière moi.

Je l'entendis jurer derrière la porte. Il devait être fou de rage.

- Bella ouvre cette porte immédiatement. Dit-il d'une voix lourde de menace.

Mon corps trembla violemment alors que je m'éloignai le plus possible de celle-ci pour me coller au mur opposé.

Je pouvais l'entendre hurler derrière la porte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula mais d'autres voix se firent entendre. Je fermais les yeux très fort alors que j'entendis le cliquetis du verrou s'ouvrir. Mon cœur faillit lâcher par la force de ma terreur.

Je ramenai mes jambes vers ma poitrine. J'étais terrifiée et je n'osais pas lever le regard vers la porte. Je savais par les bruits qu'elle était ouverte. Je sentis à coté de moi un corps chaud.

Le parfum d'Edward flotta jusqu'à mes narines. Mon corps se statufia alors que son haleine caressait mon oreille.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Isabella ou je te jure que je te remets dans ta cave humide et que je laisse Black s'amuser avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il t'achève. Sa voix était glaciale.

- Tu savais ! Hurlais-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Par miracle mon équilibre me maintint.

Ma colère prenait entièrement possession de moi. L'hystérie aussi. J'avais des envies de meurtre. Je lui criais toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables.

C'était un monstre. Pas ceux dans les films, non. Les vrais. Ces humains qui avaient de l'acier à la place du cœur.

Je tapais du pied, je pleurais et hurlais, lui restait de marbre devant ma crise. J'ai frappé de toutes mes forces contre son torse. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme moi j'avais souffert, qu'il puisse ressentir un dixième de mes émotions. La haine était un sentiment si puissant. Elle coulait dans mes veines et me faisait perdre la tête.

Puis sa main s'est levée et il m'a frappé. Ma joue fut très douloureuse et la haine s'est transformée en tristesse. Le courage m'a quittée et je me suis effondrée contre son torse en larmes.

Il a passé ses bras autour de mon taille pour me serrer contre lui alors que j'inondais son tee-shirt de mes larmes.

- Ne me désobéis plus Bella. S'il te plait. A-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille. Je ne veux pas qu'on t'arrache à moi.

Il l'avait murmuré si bas que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir entendu. Inutile de lui demander de répéter. Je me laissai aller à son étreinte.

**Pov Edward**

Je devais la punir pour ce qu'elle avait fait, je le savais. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser ce n'était pas un acte agréable pour moi. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter d'elle dans mes bras. Juste une seconde.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous. Bella rougit et cacha son corps magnifique. Je lui tendis ma robe de chambre.

- Bella, va te mettre assise sur le canapé du salon et ne bouge pas.

Ma voix s'était faite tranchante et elle m'avait obéi en me lançant un regard pénétrant.

A peine fut-elle sortie que mon père referma la porte.

- Edward tu…

- Non Papa.

- Sois raisonnable fils, on va te trouver une fille plus soumise. Bella ne te convient vraiment pas.

- Tais-toi. Ça suffit maintenant, Papa. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai mais il va falloir que tu acceptes mon choix. Crachais-je.

**Pov Bella**

Je n'avais pas obéi. Je m'étais collée contre la porte pour entendre leur conversation et j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver dans une de ces vieilles séries que Charlie regardait parfois à la télévision.

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la fin car je suis retournée m'asseoir, je craignais d'être prise sur le fait. Edward est sorti le premier, son père a suivi et il est parti en colère.

Mon « mari » m'a rejoint sur le canapé et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux. Sa langue a demandé l'accès à ma bouche et je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais peur qu'Edward décide de me renvoyer chez James.

Il me tuerait au mieux.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer le pire.

Quitter un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre. Vous parlez d'un choix.

Finalement, il s'est levé du canapé avec un air fatigué pour rejoindre la chambre. Il est revenu une seconde plus tard avec un tee-shirt blanc. Il me le tendit. Le peignoir et tombé et j'ai enfilé le haut. Il me couvrait jusqu'à mi cuisses.

Edward a fait basculer mon ventre sur ses genoux, les fesses à l'air et sa main s'est abattue sur moi violemment.

J'ai serré les dents. Mes fesses étaient en feu. Quelques larmes ont coulé sur ma joue et j'ai étouffé un gémissement de douleur.

Il s'est arrêté et a caressé mes fesses rougies.

- Va dans la chambre, allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je ramène de la crème.

Il paraissait comme éteint. Mon cœur s'est serré. J'étais triste pour lui.

Que m'arrivait-il ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Whaou ! 300 reviews !_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews ça me fait très très plaisir. Je poste un peu avant parce que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir, comme vous le faites en m'envoyant vos reviews. _

_**Maintenant je vais répondre aux anonymes :**_

Lilou : Les filles arrivent dans ce chapitre, tu verras le changement.

Kiwi944 : La suite arrive maintenant, légèrement en avance pour vous récompensez de m'avoir mis autant de reviews.

Twilight989 : La suite est là.

Rania : Tu l'attendais et bien la voici.

Océania : Et bien tu vois, la suite est déjà là, pas besoin d'attendre samedi.

Mylène : Merci pour le compliment.

Couuline : La suite quand ? Et bien je dirais maintenant en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Audréanne : Elle arrive la suite, je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise autant.

PatiewSnow : Ah oui qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Isabelle : Je suis hyper contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Onja : Pourquoi ? La grande question que tout le monde se pose je pense, tu verras au fur et à mesure je pense.

Petitefilledusud : Mais ce fut un plaisir.

Marion : Oui un petit peu, mais vraiment minuscule. Il faut pas oublier que c'est une union forcée.

Melle B Cullen : On a tous un petit côté sadique, ne t'inquiète pas.

* * *

Pov Edward

La crème fit rapidement son effet et d'ici quelques jours les traces ne seraient plus visibles. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, l'attirant contre moi.

-Mon ange ? Chuchotai-je

-Mmh... Gémit-elle presque endormie.

-Demain, je te présenterais à nos filles. Mon père les ramène ici, promets moi d'être sage.

Elle acquiesça cependant quelque chose dans son regard m'interpela. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle paniquait tellement à l'idée de rencontrer nos enfants. Finalement elle s'endormit me laissant avec mes questions et mes appréhensions. J'étais fou de joie que mes enfants rentrent à la maison, Bella allait avoir de la compagnie. Mes enfants sont mon havre de paix, mon bonheur et partager cela avec Bella était tout simplement magnifique.

Pov Bella

Edward m'avait réveillée tôt, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il m'avait trainée pour le petit déjeuner, puis il avait cuisiné en sifflotant. Je m'étais pincée rapidement le bras pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas et lorsqu'il le remarqua il se mit à pouffer de rire comme un collégien.

Ensuite nous prîmes un bain, je le laissais faire sans dire un mot. Ce fut expéditif. Il m'avait choisi une robe bleue marin, un gilet blanc et des ballerines de la même couleur. Lui-même avait enfilé un pantalon en toile et un T-shirt. Il me prit la main et sortit une petite boite noire de la commode puis me tira le bras pour me faire asseoir sur le canapé. Il souleva mon pied gauche et le posa sur son genou.

-J'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver ce cadeau ma chérie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que tu t'habitues ici.

Il sortit de la boite une sorte de bracelet blanc avec un petit boitier. Il le mit autour de ma cheville en un clic. Je regardais Edward un peu paniquée, cherchant à comprendre. Mon cerveau semblait s'être mis sur le mode off.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Balbutiai-je.

-C'est un bracelet électronique mon ange. Il me permet de savoir où tu te trouves en appuyant juste sur une touche de mon portable ou de mon ordinateur. Comme ça tu pourras aller te balader dans le jardin sans que je ne m'inquiète. Oh je devrais aussi te prévenir que la villa se trouve en pleine forêt et que nous sommes à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Tu n'aurais pas le temps de l'atteindre, que je t'aurais déjà retrouvée. Le seul moyen de l'enlever est le code que je garde précieusement dans ma tête. Mais je suis persuadé que tu seras une bonne fille et qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

J'en restais sans voix. Il m'embrassa rapidement puis alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour taper le code de sécurité de l'entrée et dans un petit bruit tout fut ouvert. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître j'avais peur de sortir. Il ouvrit en grand les deux portes qui donnaient sur une jolie petite terrasse en bois clair. Il me fit signe de venir voir mais la panique s'insinua en moi.

-Viens avec moi mon ange. Dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Méfiante, je m'approchai jusque la porte. L'air frais était une bénédiction, l'odeur des fleurs et des bois. Edward attrapa ma main et me conduisit au milieu de la terrasse.

-Tu vois les bandes jaunes qui se trouvent tout autour du jardin Bella ?

Je hochai simplement la tête, repérant les petites bandes jaunes.

-Je t'interdis de les dépasser, sinon crois-moi tu regretteras de m'avoir désobéi. Puis comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je le saurais immédiatement. Tu as compris ?

Sa voix était douce, je savais qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution et ça me terrifiait. Il s'éloigna me laissant seule dans le jardin, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée au milieu de ce jardin, plongée dans mes pensées. Un bon bout de temps sûrement, car lorsqu'Edward était revenu il avait les sourcils froncés.

-Tu devrais rentrer, il est bientôt neuf heures. J'aimerais te montrer le reste de la maison avant que les filles n'arrivent.

Je le suivis. Il me montra l'étage des chambres des enfants. L'aînée s'appelait Pauline, elle avait huit ans. Ensuite venait la petite Anna de six ans, Chloé de trois ans et enfin – la petite dernière – Elisa âgée d'à peine quatre mois.

Je m'étonnais du manque de vie dans cette maison, malgré les quatre enfants. Edward était intarissable, il me donnait des centaines d'informations sur les goûts de chacune tout en me faisant visiter les autres pièces de l'immense maison.

Je grimaçais et tentais de ne rien oublier de ce qu'il me disait. Il termina finalement par son bureau.

-Je t'interdis formellement d'y mettre les pieds sinon je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des mois entiers.

J'hochai la tête. On entendit le bruit d'un moteur, Edward me prit la main et nous descendîmes en bas.

-Soit naturelle mon ange, souffla-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un géant qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnu. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu au tout début, il portait dans son dos en écharpe, Elise, alors que les trois autres étaient déjà près d'Edward.

-Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouvelle maman, elle vivra avec nous maintenant.

Il m'attira contre lui alors que les petites filles me regardaient. Je me sentais mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation.

-On doit l'appeler comment papa ? Demanda la plus âgée des sœurs.

-Maman, mon ange. Mais allez poser vos affaires dans vos chambres, ensuite nous passerons à table.

Il s'adressa alors à moi d'une voix tendre et douce.

-Occupes-toi des enfants ma chérie, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Emmett dans le bureau.

Il s'y enferma un bon moment. Edward en ressortit vraiment énervé. Pauline m'avait aidée à préparer le biberon de la petite dernière qui hurlait de faim. Mais j'avais bien trop peur pour déranger leur père. Elle avait ensuite sortit un jeu, poussant la table du salon et nous avions commencé à jouer.

Pov Edward

La colère, Un sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La haine aussi avait souvent dirigé ma vie. Emmett et moi avions discuté longtemps, lorsque je l'ai raccompagné à la porte la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux me fit fondre.

Bella était assise sur le tapis blanc du salon tout en tenant Elisa dans ses bras et jouant avec les filles. C'était un tableau merveilleux qui me serrait le cœur. Ma colère fondit comme neige au soleil. Elles étaient si concentrées sur leur jeu qu'elles ne m'avaient même pas entendu. Emmett s'éclipsa rapidement. Je me rapprochai doucement posant ma tête sur l'épaule de ma femme et respirant sa magnifique odeur. Elle se tendit mais ne fit rien d'autre.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? Demandai-je.

-Oui papa, répondit Anne, maman m'a montré comment on faisait pour pas que ma tour tombe. Regarde !

Elle me montra un tas de lego, montés à la verticale qui semblaient stable.

-Eh bien je ne savais pas que j'avais épousé une spécialiste des lego, dis-je en rigolant, Vous pouvez continuer à jouer, je vais préparer le biberon d'Elisa. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne soit pas déjà entrain de hurler.

-C'est bon papa. Maman l'a déjà fait. Dit Pauline.

-Ah oui ?

Bella eut un adorable rougissement à ce moment là. Je la trouvais encore plus belle comme cela.

-Pauline m'a aidée. Elle pleurait je …

-Tu as très bien fait. Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et partit, le cœur joyeux, faire le souper.

Pov Bella

Cet homme allait me rendre folle. Il semblait si normal à ce moment précis que j'aurais presque pu oublier qui il était vraiment. Seulement mon regard tomba immédiatement sur ma cheville entourée de ce bracelet GPS, ma colère et mon amertume reprirent le dessus. Je soupirai. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu pour le moment, je continuais donc mon activité avec les enfants. Après tout ce n'était pas de leur faute si leur père était fou. Elles étaient toute les quatre très mignonnes. Pauline avait de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux verts Anne, elle, était blonde – ce qui était étonnant – avec le regard bleu, Chloé était le sosie féminin d'Edward avec ses longs cheveux bronze et ses yeux verts et Elisa avait le regard bleu de tous les bébés et des cheveux châtains.

Je me demandais où était passée leur mère, surtout celle de la petite dernière mais inutile de compter sur Edward pour me le dire, et je ne voulais pas heurter les petites.

_«Fais attention Bella, si tu t'attaches à elles, tu ne pourras plus jamais partir d'ici» Hurla la petite voix dans ma tête._

_«Si j'arrive un jour à m'en sortir.»_

_«Et si je restais coincée ici pour toujours. Que m'arrivera-t-il ?»_

Je chassais mes idées noires dans un coin de ma tête lorsqu'Edward revint pour nous dire que le déjeuner était prêt. Il avait cuisiné de la viande, avec de la purée et une salade. Pauline l'aida à dresser la petite table du salon. Il avait pris la plus jeune des filles et alla la coucher dans son berceau à l'étage. J'avais installé les enfants dans leur siège et je les avais servis – sur les conseils de la plus veille des sœurs.

Edward revint avec le baby-phone et nous passâmes à table. Une chose était sûre, c'était un véritable cordon bleu. Le repas fini je me levai pour faire la vaisselle. Les deux ainées m'ont immédiatement aidée et Edward a souri, nous laissant faire. Pourquoi me donnais-je la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je craignais de le mettre en colère, oui; mais c'était aussi un agréable retour à la normale aussi dans ce cauchemar.

Il ne s'attarda pas, prétextant du travail. Les enfants avaient chacun choisi une activité tandis que moi je m'installai sur le canapé pour lire. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement jusqu'au soir, Edward avait couché tout le monde avant de me rejoindre dans la chambre. J'étais assise en nuisette transparente – seul vêtement qu'il m'autorisait à porter – devant le grand miroir, regardant mes yeux rougis et mon teint terne. Je profitais de ce petit quart d'heure de solitude pour fondre en larmes.

Edward arriva et s'approcha de moi, collant son corps contre mon dos. Il embrassait mon cou tout en caressant mes bras, sa poigne était ferme. Je sentais sa bouche et sa langue jouer sur ma peau, il se colla davantage contre moi et je sentis son érection contre mes fesses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer et de le supplier de me laisser tranquille. Il ne m'avait même pas écouté. Il descendit les bretelles de mon vêtement et celui-ci tomba au sol dévoilant entièrement mon corps face au miroir.

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille, caressant mon ventre et mes seins tout en continuant à m'embrasser et à me murmurer que je devais me détendre, qu'il allait me donner du plaisir. Sa main gauche caressait mes tétons durcis et je détestais mon corps de réagir à ses caresses. Des milliers de papillons volaient dans mon ventre, et je pouvais sentir un liquide couler le long de mes cuisses. J'avais honte et je me sentais sale, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Sa main droite descendit sur mon ventre, puis mon bras ventre, rencontrant mon mont de Vénus. Il caressa mon sexe jusqu'à trouver mon clitoris gonflé. Il se mit à le pincer du bout de ses doigts et à le titiller sans relâche. Mon corps était en feu, de petits gémissement s'échappaient de ma bouche alors qu'il suçait la peau de mon cou.

-Tu es vraiment toute mouillée pour moi, mon ange. Souffla-t-il en léchant le lobe de mon oreille puis frottant son érection contre mes fesses.

Il profita de mon inattention pour trouver mes lèvres intimes et y faire entrer un doigt puis rapidement un deuxième. J'émis un petit cri de terreur essayant de me dégager de lui mais il me maintenait fermement. Ses doigts toujours enfoncés en moi. Je pleurais devant cette intrusion, complètement paniquée.

-Calme toi Bella ou tu vas te blesser, détends-toi s'il te plaît. Tout va bien ma chérie, tu vas t'habituer.

-Non arrête s'il te plait, ça brûle. Pleurai-je.

Il me serra davantage contre son torse, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre pendant un petit moment, toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Il attendait que la crise passe.

-Mon cœur s'il te plait, essayes de ne pas trop bouger. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Il commença de lents va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi. Je tentais d'étouffer le plaisir que je commençais à ressentir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire cette joie. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec force.

-Tu es si serrée. J'ai tellement envie d'y mettre ma queue, gémit-il en frottant sans honte son bassin contre mes fesses.

Il continua à me pomper plus rapidement, mon bas ventre était en feu et je fus littéralement secouée par une vague de plaisir. Ses doigts sortirent enfin de moi. Il les porta à sa bouche et les goûta.

-Tu as un goût délicieux. Je suis fier de toi, ton premier orgasme.

Je ne tenais plus debout, mes jambes tremblaient, je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il passa une main sous mes genoux et me souleva telle une jeune mariée afin de m'allonger sur le lit et de me recouvrir de la couette.

-Dors mon ange. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il sortit de la pièce, alors je me relevai et courus récupérer ma nuisette pour la remettre et sortir de la chambre en direction de la cuisine. J'ouvris le tiroir et attrapai un couteau à viande très pointu.

Je me tailladais les veines avec forces, espérant en finir rapidement. Mes deux bras étaient en sang, la douleur devenait insupportable. La gorge, il ne me suffisait que d'une seule pression, je le savais. J'approchai la lame de mon cou un vertige me prit soudainement, je lâchai le couteau et m'effondrai sur le sol de la cuisine.

Avais-je enfin réussi à me libérer ?

* * *

La suite bientôt.

Alaiena.


	7. Chapter 7

Beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre. Merci !

J'aimerais revenir sur un point essentiel concernant mon dernier chapitre de Colocation Améliorée. J'ai eu beaucoup de pression pour vous mettre rapidement des révélations. Ce que je n'ai pas trop apprécié. Elles viendront en temps et en heures.

Donc pas besoin de me supplier ça ne fait que retarder l'écriture des chapitres.

Sur ce, voilà le nouveau chapitre d'Amour Acheté. Je demanderais aux anonymes de me laisser une adresse émail dans leur review ou répondre à partir de maintenant parce que je n'aime pas le faire sur mes chapitres.

* * *

La douleur...

Edward était arrivé au moment critique. Il m'avait empêché d'en finir et cette fois-ci, je savais que je ne réussirais pas à échapper à la punition qu'il voulait me faire. Il avait pansé mes blessures en me hurlant dessus, même si je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. J'étais juste une enveloppe morte qui ne réagissait même plus. C'était le seul moyen de m'échapper à cette torture quotidienne qu'était la vie ici. Mon monde s'était irrémédiablement écroulé. Il pouvait me tuer que je ne réagirais même plus. Il m'avait obligée à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre avant de me frapper au visage. Je n'avais même pas pleuré, j'étais comme anesthésiée. Il avait répété les coups encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment de défaire sa ceinture. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête et je crois que je m'étais évanouie dès le premier coup. Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais bandée de partout et attachée dans une pièce très sombre. Je paniquais complètement à la seule pensée que je pouvais être de retour chez James. Le bâillon dans ma bouche m'empêchait de hurler. Je me débattis avec fougue. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis un cri, j'avais lentement relevé les yeux pour y découvrir Rosalie.

Elle me détacha tout de suite en me prenant dans les bras.

-EMMETT !! Hurla-t-elle.

Le géant arriva aussitôt et il pâlit de suite. Je me doutais que je ne devais plus ressembler à grand chose mais à ce point là.

-Appelle Carlisle ! Elle a besoin de soin.

J'avais vécu le reste un peu comme dans un rêve. Le père arriva, ne disant sur le traitement que son fils m'avait affligé, Emmett me porta jusqu'au salon et Rosalie me prit la main pendant les soins. Je pleurais et suppliais qu'on arrête.

-Où est Edward ? Demanda le médecin enfin alors que tout mon corps hurlait sa peur juste à son prénom.

-Au bureau, gronda Emmett, il a déposé les filles chez Alice ce matin. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et je suis venu vérifier que tout allait bien. Rosalie cherchait Bella quand elle l'a trouvé dans la cave à vin dans cet état.

-D'accord. Dit-il simplement.

Le brun décréta ensuite que je ne pouvais pas rester ici. La blonde me trouva des vêtements amples mais chauds, ils me portèrent jusqu'à une Mercedes aux vitres teintées. Le trajet dura un long moment jusqu'à une maison magnifique avec des airs anciens. C'est là que mes résistances cédèrent car je m'endormis pour me réveiller seulement à l'entente de cris.

POV Emmett

Bella était dans un sale état. Plus psychologiquement que physiquement mais j'ignorais si çe serait possible de rattraper le coup cette fois-ci. Mes poings me démangeaient furieusement.

La voiture d'Edward arriva dans l'allée. Il avait l'air furieux. J'allais vite le calmer celui là.

Il hurlait mais je savais crier plus fort que lui et il se calma petit à petit. Il s'expliqua. La tentative de suicide, la colère qui avait pris le dessus.

-Edward tu as failli la tuer. Mets-toi ça dans la tête.

Il devint très pale mais ne répondis pas.

-Elle reste ici pour le moment, on te la rendra qu'en on jugera que tu peux te contrôler.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Emmett ! hurla-t-il.

-J'ai l'autorisation de Carlisle pour ça. Et je m'en serais même passé. Je ne te laisserais pas devenir un monstre.

POV Rosalie

Edward partit de la maison, plus furieux que jamais. Il allait passer ses nerfs et sa frustration sur une pauvre fille et ça m'écœurait. Bella dut l'entendre parce que je la retrouvais dans un coin de la chambre d'ami, tremblante de peur. Mon beau frère revint avec Carlisle dans la soirée. Il avait réussi à obtenir le retour de Bella à la villa. Emmett était fou de rage, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Edward avait encore fait toutes sortes de promesses qu'il ne tiendrait jamais. Il allait la briser comme avec les autres.

-J'espère qu'il va arrêter de la maltraiter. Murmurai-je quand mon mari me serra contre lui.

-S'il la touche encore une fois. Je jure que je le tue. Décréta-t-il fermement

Edward récupéra une Bella tremblante de peur dans ses bras pour la ramener à la Volvo. Mon cœur se brisa sous le chagrin.

POV Edward

J'avais tenu Bella tout contre moi pendant le voyage. J'avais cru mourir d'angoisse, quand je m'étais aperçu que le GPS se déplaçait à vive allure. Un jour il faudrait vraiment que je fasse comprendre à Emmett qu'il doit s'occuper de ses affaires.

Une fois à la maison, mon père avait rapidement pris le chemin du retour, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

-Bella ? Murmurai-je en la déposant sur le canapé.

Pour toute réponse, je n'eus droit qu'à un sanglot étouffé.

-Ma chérie, s'il te plait regarde moi. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Elle releva la tête, le visage rouge de colère.

-Menteur ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu veux que je te montre mon dos peut être. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Je te hais ! Tu me dégoutes !

Elle hurlait et pleurait, prise de violents spasmes. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer et une bile acide remontait dans ma gorge. Les noms d'oiseaux fusaient de sa bouche. Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Mon frère avait peut être raison. Je ne la soumettrais pas avec la force. Elle avait bien trop de caractère.

-Que veux-tu concrètement Bella ? Demandai-je d'une voix posée.

Elle me regarda, ahurie, un instant, puis une lueur d'espoir scintilla dans son regard vite remplacé par un sentiment de confusion.

-Laisses-moi rentrer chez moi. Pleura-t-elle.

-Tu es chez toi Bella. Tu es ma femme.

-Non. Je n'ai rien signé et tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me marier sans consentement. Son ton était peu assuré.

-James a imité ta signature. Il n'est plus à un truc inégal près. Tu es américaine maintenant, tu vis ici, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

-Non ! Jamais. Je préfère mourir.

-Bella. C'est stupide. Tu pourrais être heureuse, si seulement tu arrêtais de vouloir me contrarier. Nous aurions encore des enfants, une maison encore plus grande, des animaux domestiques, et même si je refuse que ma femme travaille, tu pourrais peut-être passer ton diplôme par correspondance si ça te fait plaisir.

-Alors c'est ça pour toi la femme idéale, hein ! Celle qui reste enfermée chez elle à faire le ménage et les gosses. Désolée très peu pour moi. Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre Bella. Soupirai-je exaspéré par son comportement.

-C'est ça l'image que tu veux donner à tes filles ? Que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes. Cracha-t-elle.

Une vague de colère me submergea d'un coup. Mon poing s'abattit sur la table basse en bois.  
Bella sursauta violemment en s'éloignant le plus possible de moi.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Va te laver, je vais préparer le diner. Tu as dix minutes et je t'interdis de fermer la porte à clé.

Pov Bella

Je devais être folle de le chercher de cette façon. Il devait avoir un sérieux problème mental. Je m'extirpai du canapé avec douceur, en ayant du mal à tenir debout. Mes jambes se faisaient lourdes, la douleur dans mon dos me rappela à l'ordre et je gémis pitoyablement.

Edward revint de la cuisine l'air soucieux.

-Tu as vraiment très mal ? Demanda-t-il.

_«Bien sûr … qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que des coups de ceinture sont agréables»_ hurlait mon cerveau mais c'est un simple « oui » qui sortit de ma bouche.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de moi en levant mon visage au niveau du sien.

-Le bain risque d'être une mauvaise idée. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Tu as besoin de manger, ensuite je te donnerai les antidouleurs que mon père a laissés.

Le repas fut bref. Je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé. Edward avait d'abord insisté, puis finit par laisser tomber. Il me donna les médicaments lui-même. Il devait craindre que je tente de m'empoisonner en les prenant tous d'un coup. L'effet fut rapide, la douleur s'estompa en emportant mes dernières forces avec.

Pov Edward

L'effet du médicament fut rapide. Bella s'endormit presque le nez dans l'assiette. Je la retins pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal et la transportai jusqu'à notre chambre, la déshabillant rapidement avant de la coucher sur le ventre. Le cœur serré, je lui avais défait son bandage, j'avais honte d'avoir abimé son corps si parfait. Mon père m'avait promis qu'elle ne garderait pas de séquelles visibles, heureusement. Après avoir soigné avec la plus grande attention chaque blessure – qu'elle soit mon œuvre ou la sienne – je m'allongeai à ses côtés l'attirant contre moi pour qu'elle passe la nuit dans mes bras.

-Dors bien mon ange. Soufflai-je dans ses cheveux avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

Au petit matin, un soleil brillant et lumineux me réveilla. Bella dormait encore, je m'extirpai du lit sans bruit. Le temps était idéal.

_Un beau temps pour de bonnes résolutions_, pensai-je. Un regard à la pendule de la cuisine m'apprit que Jasper ramènerait les enfants seulement pour 10h00, j'avais donc le temps de m'occuper de ma petite famille.

Jus d'orange, bacon, céréales… de quoi ravir mes petits monstres à leur retour.

La journée était parfaite pour un petit-déjeuner dehors. J'avais tout préparé tranquillement. Vers 9h00, j'étais allé préparer des vêtements légers et les antidouleurs pour Bella, avant de lui ramener.

-Bonjour mon Cœur, bon matin. Soufflai-je en embrassant son front. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements propres, rejoints-moi sur la terrasse quand tu seras prête.

Pov Bella

Je m'étais rapidement habillée, il avait choisi une petite robe couleur vert d'eau, un cache-cœur à manche longue blanc – certainement pour cacher les bandages de mes poignets – et des tongs de même couleur que la robe. J'attrapai une brosse sur la commode et tentai de me coiffer les cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient secs.

Je le rejoignis sur la jolie terrasse extérieure, baignée dans la lumière solaire. Il s'approcha et me prit par les épaules.

-EDWARD !! Retentit une voix haut perchée alors qu'une petite brune aux cheveux en pique, l'air réjoui, entrait suivie des enfants et d'un grand blond.

Son regard était glacial quand il le posa sur moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Un frisson de peur remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si la petite brune ne sembla pas le remarquer, Edward si. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la brune attire l'attention de son mari par un baiser sur la joue.

-Alice, Jasper. Je vous présente Bella, ma femme. A-t-il présenté.

-Enchanté, dit le blond. Mais son regard disait fortement le contraire.

-Si nous passions à table, proposai-je pour me sortir de cette situation inconfortable.

Edward acquiesça, tremblante j'avais joué les parfaites épouses. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Ce Jasper et ses manières, sa façon de détailler Edward et de lui parler, peut-être.

Tout mon être me disait que s'il y avait un méchant ici c'était lui. Alice cherchait tout le temps à accaparer mon attention en parlant de vêtements et de fringues, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Au fil des discussions, j'avais pu apprendre que Jasper travaillait avec Edward dans l'entreprise fondée par leurs grands-parents. Mais c'était surtout leurs regards qui parlaient pour eux.

Dans celui d'Edward il y avait de la colère et de la rancœur et dans celui de Jasper, une lueur folle.

_«La même que celle de Black»_ hurla mon cerveau.

Tremblante, je les raccompagnai. Edward m'attrapa par la taille me serrant contre lui alors qu'Alice nous faisait de grands signes de la main.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que je lâchais d'une voix blanche :

-Il est dangereux, il nous veut du mal.

Je m'attendais a de la colère de la part d'Edward, qu'il m'en veuille de dire une telle chose mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la résignation.

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il

Il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue puis tourna les talons afin de retourner dans le jardin me laissant avec mes questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à tous pour les reviews et les encouragements; vous attendiez la suite la voici.

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les rumeurs de plagiat, j'ai la conscience tout à fait tranquille. Mes idées me viennent de livres.

Je vous conseille donc « Vendu » de Zana Hussein qui m'a inspiré cette fic.

* * *

Pov Bella

Edward était une énigme pour moi. Tantôt attentif et gentil et d'autre fois il ressemblait à cette horrible monstre qui peuplait mes cauchemars. C'était très déroutant.

Je profitais donc de ses rares moments de bonté quand ils se présentaient. Et puis les tiraillements de mon dos me rappelaient que je ne retirais rien à le mettre en colère sauf encore plus de douleur.

Après le départ d'Alice et Jasper l'ambiance s'était détendue. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement à l'extérieur. Je m'occupais d'Elisa sous le regard attentif d'Edward.

J'avais de la peine pour ses enfants. Je m'inquiétais pour elles. Je savais que c'était la corde qu'Edward voulait me passer, mais il aurait fallu un corps de pierre pour résister.

Et le mien n'était pas fait de ce matériau.

La journée passa tranquillement, m'occuper des enfants m'empêchait de trop penser à ce soir, au moment de dormir, à ce qu'il allait encore me faire subir.

Les heures passaient et le soleil couchait. J'avais fais le dîner les mains tremblantes et nous étions passés à table.

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas. Edward discutait avec la plus âgée de ses filles des cours qu'elle aimait et ceux qui lui posaient problèmes.

Une fois fini, j'avais débarrassé la table et fais la vaisselle en essayant de gratter le plus de minute possible.

Mes mains tremblaient tellement que le verre que je tenais explosa dans mes mains, me coupant. Alerté par mon cri, Edward arriva immédiatement l'air soucieux.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne examinant la blessure.

-Ce n'est pas très profond. Ca arrive souvent, ces verres ne sont pas très solides.

J'eus soudain un vertige et l'impression que mon ventre se tordait. Mes pieds ne me soutenaient plus. Edward me rattrapa.

-Bella ? Chuchota-t-il inquiet.

-Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Murmurai-je alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

Il me fit asseoir sur la chaise, me soigna avec dextérité et nettoya tout.

Je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée mais j'étais terrifiée de me retrouver dans cette chambre.

Il me prit par la main en me disant de me mettre en pyjama. Je lui demandai si je pouvais prendre une douche.

Il accepta et me sortit un pyjama en coton violet et une culotte assortie. Ce fut la douche la plus rapide de mon existence. J'avais encore mal. Quand j'étais retournée dans la chambre, il tenait la crème. Je m'étais allongée et il m'en n'avait mis une bonne couche avant de m'aider à me redresser et me donner mes antidouleurs.

L'effet fut rapide. Je m'endormis pratiquement tout de suite. J'avais juste eu le temps de sentir Edward m'embrasser sur la tempe avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Quand je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit. Il se trouvait au dessus de moi nu, un sourire sadique au visage. Je hurlais et me débattais. Quelqu'un me secoua violemment et j'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait jour et Edward se tenait à coté de moi, habillé.

-Bella ? C'est rien calme toi, c'était juste un cauchemar. Je regardais mes vêtements et lâchais un soupir de soulagement. J'avais toujours mon pyjama violet. « Tu veux en parler » Avait-t-il demandé.

-Tu étais entrain de me … j'éclatais en sanglot.

Il s'assit sur le lit me serrant dans ses bras sans un mot attendant que le flot de mes larmes se calme. Les petites arrivèrent au même moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Demanda Pauline.

-Maman à juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien mon ange. On arrive.

Elles sortirent, je tentais de refréner mes larmes. Edward allait encore m'en vouloir de m'être montrée ainsi. Je reniflais pitoyablement.

-Viens on va déjeuner. Murmura-t-il après un long moment de silence.

Il m'avait prise par la main et nous étions allés prendre ce petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Il fut agréable. Détendu, même quand Pauline s'était approchée de lui un verre d'eau remplie, avant de lui balancer sur le tee-shirt en riant.

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans la maison sous mon regard horrifié.

J'avais finalement préféré me planquer dans la chambre pour être tranquille en prétextant vouloir m'habiller. A peine avais-je fini que la porte d'entrée claqua avec force.

La curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, je jetai un coup d'œil. Edward se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de James.

Mon sang se glaça et mon corps se mit à trembler.

Il m'avait aperçu et avait souri. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Edward me fit signe de m'approcher doucement. Quand j'arrivai près de lui, il me prit la main.

-Comme tu peux le constater, James, Isabella va très bien.

-Mais je n'en doutais pas Edward. Elle se porte peut être un peu trop bien même. Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle te posait quelques problèmes, si tu veux je peux arranger ça.

-Merci James, mais je suis tout à fait capable de faire obéir ma femme sans ton aide. Répliqua Edward à mon grand soulagement.

-Oui ton père à toujours eu tendance à exagérer. Où sont les petites ?

Je serrais les doigts d'Edward avec force. Il me regarda d'abord surpris avant de répondre à James tout naturellement.

-Puis-je te proposer quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il, éludant la question.

-Volontiers. Une bière s'il te plait.

-Bella. Avait murmuré Edward. J'avais hoché la tête pour disparaître dans la cuisine à la recherche de la boisson.

Quand j'étais revenue. James et Edward semblaient se disputer. Les yeux d'Edward lançaient des éclairs.

Je déposai la boisson sur la table basse en évitant le regard de James. Edward m'attrapa soudainement par la taille m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon esprit se perdait dans les souvenirs. Me rendant malade.

James se retira enfin, au bout d'une heure. Edward ferma la porte derrière lui en la frappant avec force.

-Bella. Appela-t-il si doucement que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Il s'approcha l'air malheureux comme jamais en me ramenant vers le canapé.

L'une de ses mains se mit à caresser mes cheveux.

-Je ne veux plus te faire de mal Bella. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse prendre notre temps tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Il va falloir que je le fasse. Je serais doux, je te le promets.

-Non… Edward… non. Je me jetai à ses genoux le suppliant.

Il me releva, me pressant contre son torse.

-J'aimerais tellement avoir le choix Bella.

-Pourquoi Edward ?

Les enfants arrivèrent à ce moment là. Je suppose que d'un point de vue extérieur, nous étions juste un couple en train de se câliner.

Je m'étais légèrement éloignée de lui alors que les enfants sortaient. Son regard torturé me faisait du mal.

-Laisses moi un peu de temps, s'il te plait.

Je cherchais un moyen de retarder ce moment à tout prix, Edward me regardait un moment puis hocha la tête.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses.

J'avais gagné un peu de temps. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir; j'avais déjà essayé de retirer le bracelet de n'importe quelle manière, mais le noyer dans la baignoire ou bien tenter de le casser ne servait à rien.

C'était trop résistant.

Que devais-je faire ? Me résigner à cette fin là ?

La journée avait filé rapidement. Je m'étais consacrée à nettoyer la maison. Ça m'avait permis de ne pas y penser.

Le soir venu, il me laissa tranquille. Les antidouleurs m'avaient permis de calmer mes angoisses et de m'endormir.

Au petit matin. Edward me tira du lit. Il était déjà habillé et avait les clés de sa voiture dans la main.

Des vêtements étaient déjà installés sur le lit. Je m'habillais sans qu'il ne me lâche les yeux. Il avait retrouvé son sourire.

-J'ai une surprise. Annonça-t-il.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut. Je n'aimais pas les surprises en temps normal et je me méfiais plus encore de celles d'Edward

Il tendit la main, je l'attrapai tremblante. Nous étions sortis de la maison, pour nous enfoncer dans la forêt alentour.

Nous avions marché un moment. Il avait été patient, m'aidant à passer les obstacles que la forêt mettait sur notre chemin puis il s'arrêta.

Nous étions dans une magnifique clairière fleurie. C'était vraiment splendide.

« Un coin de paradis en enfer » Pensais-je.

Edward ne s'occupa pas de moi. Il s'allongea au milieu des fleurs profitant du soleil sur sa peau.

Mon « mari » était vraiment un bel homme. Ça me rendait encore plus perplexe quant à son caractère.

Il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle femme à ses pieds sans le moindre problème.

Je m'étais assise à ses côtés quand il me l'ordonna. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage en posant sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis sa langue et ses dents sur ma peau.

Je m'étais retenue de le repousser parce que je craignais sa réaction. Il pouvait très bien revenir sur sa parole et me violer ici. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille, me faisant glisser sur ses genoux alors qu'il continuait de mordiller la peau de mon cou.

Les minutes semblaient être des heures.

Il m'avait finalement retournée, assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses remontant ma jupe et m'enlevant mon tee-shirt. Sa bouche se posait sur mon sein.

Il mordait, léchait, suçait la peau.

Je pleurais silencieusement, honteuse du plaisir que j'éprouvais pour ses gestes.

Je me débattis un peu, tentant de le repousser parce que j'étais incapable de supporter plus. Ses mains plaquèrent les miennes contre mon corps. Je pouvais sentir son sexe déformé son jean et frotter contre le mien.

Mon désir coulait le long de mes cuisses sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire, seulement pleurer encore. Quand il en avait eu assez, il m'avait allongé sur un tapis de mousse, ses mains écartant mes cuisses

Je voulais hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider mais aucun son ne sortait.

Je ne voulais pas.

Il avait promis qu'il attendrait.

Ses mains enlevèrent doucement ma culotte, plaquant mes hanches contre le sol.

-S'il te plait. NON !!

Je sentis sa bouche contre mon sexe lapant avec délice le jus qui en sortait, jouant avec mon clitoris.

-Tu es vraiment délicieuse, grogna-t-il, alors qu'un fabuleux orgasme m'emportait. Je n'avais même pas encore retrouvé mes esprits lorsqu'il retira précipitamment son pantalon. Il me fit me mettre à genoux et enfonça sa queue dans ma bouche.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore plus grosse et longue que la première fois où il m'avait obligée le caresser.

Ses mains attrapèrent mes cheveux et il commença des va-et-vient.

Je me sentais étouffer. Et l'envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Sa queue s'enfonçait jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Je le sentis frémir et se déverser dans ma bouche en plusieurs longs jets.

C'était écœurant.

Je me sentais sale.

J'aurais voulu tout recracher mais il m'en avait empêchée en m'empoignant les cheveux encore plus fort.

J'avais avalé son sperme alors qu'il me relâchait finalement.

Ce n'était pas à moi que ça arrivait. Non c'était une autre Bella, c'était à Isabella que ça arrivait.

Plus forte que Bella, plus déterminée.

Je voulais m'auto-persuader que je ne vivais pas ce cauchemar. C'était une autre qui le vivait à ma place.

Pov Edward

Bella n'aurait jamais la force de retourner à la maison seule. C'était tellement bon de la voir prendre du plaisir, même si pour l'instant elle le refusait.

A peine l'avais-je lâchée qu'elle m'avait immédiatement fui. Je ne voulais pas sévir avec elle. Je lui avais fait signe de revenir. Elle avait traîné les pieds.

-Montes sur mon dos.

-Pourquoi ? Elle avait répondu, complètement absente.

-Je ne pense pas que tes jambes tiendront le chemin du retour.

Je m'accroupis et elle s'installa sur mon dos.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous. Mon père nous attendait.

-Edward ! Bon sang où étiez-vous ?

-On se promenait. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais aller coucher Bella.

J'avais eu raison, ma belle s'était rapidement endormie sur mon dos quand nous avions quitté la clairière. Mon père m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée. J'enlevai la jupe et le tee-shirt pour ne lui laisser que ses sous-vêtements avant de rejoindre mon père.

-Tu as vu James ? Me demanda-t-il.

Mes points se resserrèrent immédiatement. J'attrapais le col de la chemise de mon père le coinçant contre le mur.

-Oui. La prochaine fois je te conseille de t'occuper un peu de ta connasse à toi et de me laisser gérer Bella comme je l'entends !

-Je ne veux que ton bien Edward. Avait-il murmuré alors que je le relâchais finalement.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas voir James ou Black ici Est-ce que c'est compris ? Je dois déjà surveiller Jasper.

Mon père se statufia un moment, inquiet.

-Est-ce qu'il a …. ?

-Non. Il ne s'approchera pas de Bella. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Mais elle n'est pas idiote.

Nous soupirâmes ensemble, discutant encore un peu de Bella pour ensuite parler travail.

Mon père nous quitta alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Je fermai à clé juste derrière lui avant d'aller dans la chambre afin de réveiller Bella pour le repas. Il fallait qu'elle mange.

Je me penchais au dessus d'elle, enlevant les cheveux sur son visage, je regardais en souriant les deux suçons que je lui avais fait pour la marquer comme mienne, ils commençaient déjà à se colorer.

J'en avais eu l'idée au moment où James avait posé le regard sur Bella dans le salon.

Elle était à moi.

Maintenant et à jamais.


	9. Chapitre 9

Pov Bella

Le temps.

Avant je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce détail. J'étais libre, insouciante.

Aujourd'hui.

La pendule qui tourne est mon ennemie et mon bourreau.

Edward a profité de ces quelques jours pour être gentil. Il m'a offert de suivre des cours par correspondance, nous avions aussi rendu une visite éclaire à son frère Emmett me laissant m'isoler avec la femme de ce dernier.

Nous n'avions pas parlé. Pas besoin de mots, ils auraient été inutiles. Rosalie ne pouvait pas m'aider. Par contre, elle m'a laissé me soulager de mes larmes dans ses bras sans un mot.

J'étais désespérée et mon propre corps jouait contre moi.

Mes blessures guérissaient bien trop vite à mon goût.

Alors j'essayais de le mettre en colère. Je souffrirai sans aucun doute, mais entre la souffrance physique et psychique j'avais fait mon choix.

Seulement il n'était pas dupe et ignorait, les poings et les dents serrées, les disputes et provocations.

Reprenant toute domination sur mon corps à la nuit tombée.

Mais pas mon esprit. Jamais il n'aura de l'emprise sur ça. Il ne me restait d'ailleurs que cela.

Cette unique lueur en moi.

Ce matin avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres jours. Il dormait encore quand je me suis glissée sans bruit pour sortir du lit. J'ai attrapé mes vêtements et me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain.

L'eau bouillante m'aidait à me relaxer et à enlever son odeur sur moi. J'avais subtilisé en cachette le grattoir de la cuisine frottant mon corps pour enlever toute sensation.

Ma peau était rouge. Je frottais si fort.

Et pourtant je me sentais sale.

-Bella ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?  
La voix d'Edward me sortit de la torpeur. Il se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte.

Mes larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps. Malgré sa présence je continuai à frotter énergiquement ma peau. Sa main saisit mon poignet avec douceur pour me faire cesser. Son autre main ferma le robinet d'eau avant de m'attirer à l'extérieur de la cabine transparente pour me draper dans une serviette chaude.

S'il ne fit aucun commentaire, ses yeux reflétaient la lassitude.

Ma gorge se serra à l'idée qu'il puisse me renvoyer chez James. Mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables.

Il m'a parlé avec douceur tentant de me calmer. Je n'ai pas entendu les mots mais sa voix douce m'a quelque peu calmée.

Ca a pris un moment. Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à étouffer mes sanglots.

Je me demandai parfois comment j'arrivais encore à pleurer.

Dans ce cauchemar qu'était devenue mon existence, je commençais à m'habituer à certaines choses.

Aux enfants surtout.

Je n'avais pas de réelle complicité avec elles. Mais je leur faisais leur repas, les coiffais le matin, leur préparais un encas pour l'après midi.

Bella Swan était devenue un automate.

Le robot sans âme d'Edward.

Il m'a ramenée dans la chambre en soupirant, m'a séchée rapidement. Ses mains sur mon corps ne me faisaient plus rien.

J'étais anesthésiée par le chagrin.

J'ai joué les pantins pendant qu'il m'enfilait mes vêtements.

Aucune résistance. C'Est ce qu'il voulait non ?

Il a fini par se lasser de mes silences et quand le blond a sonné à la porte, il a finalement laissé tomber.

Mon ventre s'est serré quand il m'a saluée. Son regard glaçant me terrifiait bien plus encore que la première fois où je l'avais rencontré. (N/Maru: y a que moi qui ai le thème de dark vador en tête?!)

Ma seule option était de fuir.

Enfin c'était relatif parce que je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer en dehors des limites.

Quoi que ?

Il sera en colère. Peut être assez pour me frapper.

« Et te violer » hurlait mon cerveau.

Je marchais donc à la limite des bornes n'ayant qu'une envie. Dépasser la limite de ma prison.

Pov Edward

Je travaillais avec Jasper sur des dossiers importants mais mon esprit était accaparé par Bella.

Elle errait comme une âme en peine à la limite du jardin.

J'étais nerveux, plus les jours passaient, plus j'étais dos aux murs. Je ne savais pas trop comment agir.

Devais-je la prévenir du jour que j'avais choisi ?

Ou la laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'au soir.

Et puis je m'inquiétais d'autres détails plus pratiques. Elle était tellement serrée et la nature m'avait bien pourvu.

J'aurai beau être tendre, la faire femme sera un moment douloureux.

Je soupirais m'attirant les foudres de Jasper.

-Alors ? Toujours pucelle la gamine ? Demanda-t-il nonchalant.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais avoir cette discussion avec toi. Crachai-je. (N/Maru: Visiblement, oui!! lol)

-Pourquoi pas, je suis ton frère après tout. Ricana-t-il.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un long moment. Aucun de nous ne voulait laisser l'autre l'emporter.

Ce fut le cri assourdissant de Bella qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

Je me précipitais dans le jardin où elle se trouvait.

-Bella ! Tu m'as fait peur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mes mains caressèrent son visage, ses bras, sa taille m'assurant de sa parfaite santé. Avant de la tenir par les épaules avec douceur.

-Edward. Renifla telle. Regarde.

A ses pieds se tenait un petit tas de poils recroquevillé sur lui. La pauvre bête n'avait que la peau sur les os.

Bella s'accroupit près de lui pour caresser la chose mais je l'arrêtais.

-Non. Il pourrait avoir la rage.

Mon éclat de voix sembla réveiller la boule et une minuscule tête apparut.

C'était un petit chat roux, yeux dorés qui poussa un miaulement désespéré. (N/Maru: Awwww! dédicace? lol)

Je balançais un coup d'œil à Jasper toujours derrière moi hésitant quand à mon comportement.

-On continuera demain. Dis-je en le saluant. Lui faisant comprendre que j'en avais assez. J'attrapais la taille de Bella.

-Rentre à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Son regard chocolat exprima alors un dégoût profond. A peine étions nous arrivés à l'intérieur qu'elle se dégagea de moi d'un geste brusque avant de partir s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je ressortis dans le jardin. La pauvre bête était presque morte. J'ignorais si je pouvais la sauver. Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à Bella, ni faire preuve de faiblesses devant Jasper.

Enlevant mon gilet pour la mettre à l'intérieur. Le déplaçant précautionneusement dans mes bras.

Je fus étonné d'entendre un léger ronronnement.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je déposai mon vêtement taché de sang sur la table attrapai une serviette que j'humidifiai pour enlever le sang séché et voir les plaies.

Depuis la tentative de suicide de Bella, la maison regorgeait de kit de secours, j'avais donc tout ce qu'il me fallait à disposition.

Je m'affairai autour de l'animal. Les plaies n'étaient pas profondes.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Bella s'approcha vivement, je l'arrêtais d'un regard.

-Edward tu ne vas pas …

-Non. J'essaie de le soigner mais tu ne restes pas là. Il y a plein de sang et j'ai pas envie que tu tournes de l'œil.

Mon ton était sec, Bella se recula aussitôt, une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

-Edward ?

-oui ? Soupirai-je.

-Merci.

Je m'immobilisais dans mon geste, surpris de l'intensité du bonheur que je ressentais à se simple mot. (N/Maru: qui a dit que c'etait dur de rendre un homme heureux?! ^^)

Avant de reprendre le pansement que j'étais entrain de faire avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pov Bella

J'observais tranquillement Edward, cachée. Il était beau avec ce sourire. Il semblait concentré sur sa tache.

Je m'avançais doucement pour mieux voir quand mon pied cogna un meuble. Je jurais. Mais trop tard.

Edward avait levé les yeux et m'avait aperçue.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'on te demande ?

Son ton était amusé. Je rougis furieusement alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

C'était un son mélodieux, merveilleux pour mes oreilles.

Il s'est lavé les mains et a soulevé l'animal bandé de partout qui ronronnait dans ses mains.

Il s'est approché et l'a mis dans mes mains.

-Tiens moi ça. Je vais nettoyer la cuisine et chercher un carton. Ne bouge pas.

Après avoir tout briqué, il était revenu avec un carton, une petite couverture en laine et un drap. Nous avions rapidement construit un petit nid douillet pour la pauvre bête avant de l'y placer.

-Il doit avoir faim. Dis-je et on a même pas de croquettes, ni de litière.

-Attend. On va téléphoner à Emmett.

Edward décrocha son portable et demanda à son frère de passer.  
Dix minutes plus tard, le 4X4 se gara dans l'allée. Edward ouvrit la porte quand Emmett perdit la tête; il colla son frère contre le mur avec violence. Je poussai un cri de frayeur.

Emmett me regarda, surpris, avant de relâcher Edward qui glissa jusqu'au sol, sonné. (N/Maru: tu m'étonnes on parle d'Emmett, là! lol)

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda le géant.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander; Je hurlais et me précipitais sur Edward.

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, inspectant sa tête.

-Mais … le sang ? J'ai cru qu'il t'avait blessée !

-Quel sang ?

Il montra les traces rouges qui tâchaient le tee-shirt clair d'Edward. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Il a sauvé un chat blessé. Pleurnichai-je.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, je lui montrais le carton avec la bête endormie dedans, alors qu'Edward reprenait doucement connaissance.

-Met le sur le canapé. Je vais lui chercher de la glace et appelle un médecin.

Je me précipitais pour sortir des glaçons que je disposais dans une serviette. Je m'assis sur le canapé alors qu'Emmett allongeait Edward pour que sa tête repose sur mes cuisses.

Je tamponnais doucement son doux visage quand une voiture a déboulé faisant crisser les pneus. Le patriarche Cullen entra alors affolé en me fusillant du regard. (N/Maru: il est agréable papa Cullen! -_-')

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hurla-t-il après moi.

-Papa ! Gémit Edward.

Son père se retourna immédiatement vers lui, auscultant sa tête.

-Comment tu te sens Edward ? Demanda-t-il.

L'inquiétude pouvait se sentir dans sa voix.

-Comme si Emmett m'avait balancé dire bonjour à un mur. Bella n'a rien fait Papa.

Je rencontrai les yeux clairs du médecin brièvement.

-Mes excuses dans ce cas Isabella. Il est resté inconscient longtemps.

-Quelques minutes seulement.

-Bon. Edward, il va falloir que tu te redresses un peu. Emmett l'aida légèrement alors qu'Edward se remettait debout secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il tenait heureusement sur ses jambes sans trop de difficultés, palpant la bosse sur son crâne.

-Franchement Emmett. Tu es devenu complètement cinglé, râla-t-il.

-Désolé. J'ai pété un plomb. J'ai cru que c'était le sang de Bella.

Il le foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce que le père se racle la gorge en se tournant vers moi.

-Veuillez nous laisser Isabella. Dit-il.

Je levais le regard vers lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien à me dire. Ce n'était pas Edward. Son regard se fit glacial.

-Bella. S'il te plait. Murmura Edward.

Je tournais les talons et sortis en direction de la chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit.

Je crois que je me suis endormie, parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. La première chose que j'ai vu sont ses deux émeraudes.

-Petit somme ? a-t-il demandé un sourire en coin.

-Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je.

-Oui.

Il s'enleva m'aidant à me remettre debout. Il avait son petit sourire en coin.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

-Rien. Je nous ai préparé à dîner. Viens.

Il me conduit jusqu'à la salle à manger, habituellement on ne l'utilise jamais. Une table pour deux avait été dressée avec des chandelles.

-Mhh. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

J'étais gênée, même s'il était plus gentil, je ne voulais pas ce genre de relation avec lui.  
Il m'a conduite jusqu'à la table. Emmett est arrivé en vêtements de bonne à ce moment apportant une bouteille de champagne et des amuses bouches. (N/Maru: et là, j'en peux plus tellement je ris!!! XD)

J'éclatais de rire en le voyant. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

La dîner fut agréable. Emmett faisait un service catastrophique, légèrement fait exprès.

J'avais bu pas mal de vin et Edward aussi. Nous étions partis sur une discussion aussi passionnante qu'idiote en nous écroulant de rire sur le canapé.

-Ce fut une bonne soirée. Dit-il finalement.

Nos deux corps s'étaient rapprochés. Fatigue, j'avais posé ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

-On devrait aller dormir, dit Edward. Viens je te porte.

-Tu es sûr ? Lui demandai-je.

-Mais oui.

Il me souleva me plaquant contre son torse jusqu'à la chambre. Me déposant délicatement sur le matelas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Il avait un goût de miel. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres demandant l'entrée pour y retrouver la mienne.

Un combat acharné s'en suivit.

L'alcool dans mon sang me donnait envie de plus. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Il y avait juste sa langue, son corps chaud qui me compressait contre le matelas.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt, caressant mon ventre et mon soutien-gorge.

J'ai entendu les coutures de mon tee-shirt craquaient avant de voler dans la pièce suivi de mon soutien gorge. Ses lèvres ont quitté les miennes, traçant avec sa langue une ligne jusqu'à mes mamelons.

Il les a caressés, sucés, lèchés, aspirés et mordillés, chacun à tour de rôle.

Je me sentais fondre; rien n'avait plus d'importance que le plaisir qui commençait à naître à l'intérieur de mon bas ventre. Ses mains sont descendues jusqu'à mon jean.

Le bouton de celui-ci a cédé alors qu'il descendait le jeans sur mes cuisses, mes mollets, mes chevilles, avant de finir sur le sol de la chambre. Sa langue a suivi son chemin jusqu'à mon nombril.

J'avais chaud. (N/Maru: Nous aussi!)

Il léchait chaque partie de mon corps avec délectation. Je me tortillais sans succès car ses mains me plaquaient contre le lit.

Il a fait doucement descendre ma culotte trempée avec sa bouche, regardant mon désir couler entre mes cuisses.

Son regard était noir de désir.

Et moi j'étais perdue dans un flot de sensations divines. Il m'a lâchée une seconde, retirant rapidement son tee-shirt et son jeans, pour se retrouver seulement en caleçon et mon cerveau m'a crié d'arrêter ça.

Mais il était déjà la tête entre mes cuisses, passant sa langue sur mon clitoris gonflé, lapant le liquide qui s'échappait de moi en grognant de plaisir.

J'allais bientôt exploser c'était sûr. Le feu à l'intérieur de moi grandissait rapidement.

J'ai senti sa langue quitter mon bouton de plaisir. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma bouche.

Je l'ai senti sourire contre mon sexe. Une des mains qui retenait mon bassin est descendue vers mon entre-jambe, caressant mes lèvres intimes du bout du doigt, il pénétra deux doigts à l'intérieur, me faisant hurler de plaisir et de surprise.

Ses va-et-vient étaient rapides et la boule de feu en moi a explosé à ce moment-là.

Pov Edward.

Bella est si belle en pleine orgasme. Mon érection est de plus en plus douloureuse. J'ai du mal à garder la tête froide.

Je tente de contrôler mes instincts. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. J'attends qu'elle se remette doucement de son orgasme en m'occupant de sa poitrine si parfaite

-Bella. Mon ange. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de moi maintenant. Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Elle se redresse, un peu paniquée. Je lui caresse les cheveux en lui soufflant à quel point elle est belle, désirable et qu'elle prendrait du plaisir.

Cela dut la rassurer, parce que je l'ai sentie se détendre doucement. Je l'ai guidée jusqu'au sol. Balançant un coussin pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Elle semblait hésiter sur comment faire.

-Enlève mon boxer mon ange.

Elle tira sur le vêtement dévoilant mon sexe fièrement dressé. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et je profitais de ce moment pour entrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

J'étais tendu à bloc. J'attrapais sa nuque commençant des va-et-vient cognant au fond de sa gorge.

Pas longtemps. Parce que je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche. Mais à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je ressortis mon engin l'aidant à se relever pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était tendue. Je l'allongeai sur le lit. Reprenant les caresses, les baisers, les mots doux.

M'occupant de chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle soit complètement prête. Je m'installai entre ses cuisses les écartant un maximum braquant mon regard dans le sien. Je frottai mon sexe contre son entrée.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Bella.

Elle hocha la tête et je commençais à la pénétrer. (N/Maru: que tous ceux et celles qu'on a perdu, pour cause de frustration aiguë, lèvent la main! ah non c'est vrai on vous a perdu! XD)


	10. Chapter 10

_Ma boite émail à explosé, pari réussit on dirait._

**Remerciement :**

Isa, Chloé, twilight989, Tony-35, T, Aline, Léa, Lilou, Jennifer, One Girl, mounia, Nymphea51, amandine, andréanne, Lily, Ilonka, lady-cuti , Lemon amitier, X3-Twilight57-x3, X8-Twilight-8X, Liloulette, CaRoOThePriinCess, NiniWeasley, Rania, Inconnue numéro X, xoxlauoxo, Océania, Eva, fanfictionalcolic, Marjoriie, Adore You, Adara, Adra, pupuce0078; gaya22, mia, mylène, Edward-Bella-new-fiction, Vesper12; popo, Samystere, Twilight989, Fandetwilight, Marion, Juulie, Bellarde, klykly, kiwi944, Aureliejeux81, Mathilde-blue, Sarinette60, davida, Minomina, Samwinchesterboy, Coco, Calimero59, Christou57, Flo-x3, Fanny, alinette 74, Traveler-Pauline, Paris girl, Vavounette, elina00, Isasoleil, Jazz, Fleur50, Angiefolio, kikinette11, mel031, canard87, aelita48, IsabellaMasenCullen, Habswifes, Couuline, titine, veronika crépuscule; kara walnes, midsum, suçon la fan, Charloon', Aurelie, vin ou momiji, leausy, Maru-chan8, moinini, lena -lna933-, Alice'n'tom, Bichou85; The0Lily0Girls, Lucie62170, Clair91, Twilight362, Nouvelle lectrice (encore), Love_series, l'EnvOl-du-dragOn, So-Amel, flo1359, loiisl, fan-par-hasard21; gistrel, vinie65, potine, Nouvellesromans, Armalys, Rox-30, lolo; ZICK, Kinoum, meltess, Chouchoumag, montana2010, Isabella Vanaissa, kadsura, Tinga Bella, bibounette01, Dawn266, Saraa, Audrey, Eolyne77, nexus, Céline, Mayssa, Vee, Magalie, jojo,Anonyme, Twilight362, Kinoum, 35nanou

_En espérant n'avoir oublié personne._

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me faire crouler sous les reviews, parce que j'adore ça et que ça me motive à écrire rapidement les chapitres.

Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte … ainsi que de vos mail et messages privés. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Merci à mes compères de toujours. Louise Malone qui a participé activement à se chapitre pour le plus grand malheur de Bella et ma bêta Marine, mon adorable et incroyable correctrice qui a supporté mes doutes. Merci à vous deux.

Note de la Bêta :

"Je vous préviens je vous aurais prévenu! XD (j'adore cette expression) il y a un passage qui peut être délicat pour certaines âmes sensibles. J'espère que mes petites annotations vous ferons autant rire que moi en les écrivant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et toutes..."

* * *

Pov Bella.

La sensation des mains et des lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau me rendait complètement folle. Mes pensées étaient chaotiques.

L'orgasme qu'il m'avait donné avec ses doigts me donnait envie de beaucoup plus mais quelque part mon cerveau me criait que c'était mal de céder à l'homme qui m'avait achetée et frappée.

C'était un combat à l'intérieur de moi entre le plaisir qu'il me donnait et mon cerveau qui hurlait de me débattre et de ne pas le laisser faire.

Et puis il m'a soufflé qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de lui. Et là, c'est la peur qui a prédominé. Les souvenirs de son énorme sexe à l'intérieur de ma bouche dans la clairière m'assaillirent.

« Non ! » criai-je silencieusement.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter ça maintenant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imaginait quand il a commencé à me caresser les cheveux en me parlant doucement.

Mon cerveau tournait à cent a l'heure pour trouver une sortie de secours, mais il fallait me résigner. Je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Sa verge entra dans ma bouche, il attrapa ma nuque pour m'intimer le rythme qu'il désirait. Il était plus doux que mes souvenirs de la clairière. Je l'ai senti se tendre avant de se déverser en jets salés.

J'ai avalé rapidement pour ne pas avoir le goût de sa semence. Il m'aida à me relever pour m'étendre .

Et maintenant ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec force pour retenir mes larmes, mon cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser dans ma poitrine. Mes mains devinrent moites et ma bouche pâteuse.

Il a pourtant continué à m'embrasser et à me caresser. Il souriait tout le temps en me soufflant des choses à l'oreille qui me donnaient envie d'éclater de rire. (N/B: Je sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais ça à l'air sympa ^^)

La tension était légèrement retombée. L'appréhension était moins forte, bien que je craignais la douleur.

Il s'est finalement installé entre mes cuisses en les écartant. Son regard s'est planté dans le mien.

-Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Bella.

Mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine. J'ai ravalé mes larmes, hochant simplement la tête.

J'ai senti son sexe entrer en moi doucement, malgré ça, la douleur me coupa le souffle et des larmes ont perlé de ma joue. Il s'est enfoncé encore en caressant mon visage de ses mains.

-Chut, ma puce. S'il te plait Bella, regarde moi.

J'en étais incapable; ouvrir les yeux c'était reconnaître la terrible vérité.

Il m'a embrassé sur la bouche passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, profitant de mon inattention pour me pénétrer totalement.

La douleur s'est calmée petit à petit alors qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi me faisant ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer son regard noirci de plaisir. (N/B: et quel regard!)

Rapidement une boule a commencé à se former à l'intérieur de mon ventre, malgré l'inconfort, elle a grossi a chaque poussée.

Ma gorge laissait échapper de petits cris de plaisir alors qu'il venait plus durement à l'intérieur de moi.

Ses grognements à lui était presque animal. Il s'est enfoncé encore plus violemment en moi. Je l'ai senti se libérer à l'intérieur de moi.

C'était fini. Il s'est retiré et j'ai aperçu la tâche rouge qui maculait les draps. Mon cœur s'est serré. Une rage sans pareil s'est installée dans mon corps, je me suis levée du lit m'entortillant dans les draps. (N/B: et elle est pas tombée?! Hourra! lol)

Mes mains sont devenues moites, ma vision s'est brouillée, mes mains tremblaient.

J'ai attrapé la première chose qui me passait sous la main en la balançant avec force à travers la pièce. D'autres objets ont suivi.

Tout ce qui était à portée de main fût balancer dans la pièce. C'était libérateur. Edward s'est reculé et n'a pas cherché à m'arrêter, de toute façon, ma colère était si forte qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Je hurlai et criai.

Mon ventre se tordit avec violence, mon corps tressaillit et je vomis.

Longtemps.

Il s'est approché de moi et à soulever mes cheveux alors que je vidais le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol de la chambre. (N/B: quelle attention touchante! XD)

Je me sentais totalement à sa merci à ce moment là, mais c'était tout à fait ce que j'étais.

Il m'avait pris la dernière chose qu'il me restait.

Ma virginité.

C'était comme s'il m'avait arraché la dernière part de vie en moi. Mon dernier lien avec celle que j'avais été.

La douce Bella qui vivait en Italie était morte.

Il ne restait que moi et mon désespoir.

Pov Edward

Il a fallu un moment pour qu'elle ne s'arrête. Je savais évidemment que sa réaction serait violente, il fallait en passer par là pour qu'elle commence à voir sa vie ici différemment.

Je n'ai pas cherché à la calmer. Ca n'aurait servi qu'à empirer les choses de toute façon. Alors je l'ai laissée tout détruire et hurler autant qu'elle le voulait.

Ses spasmes ont été violents. Je me rapprochais doucement quand elle a déversé le contenu de son estomac à mes pieds.

Je me mis à ses côtés retenant ses cheveux alors qu'elle se vidait.

Elle était si fragile.

Si Belle.

Elle était à moi.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras l'entraînant dans la salle de bain pour une douche à deux.

Elle m'a suivi sans rien dire sous la douche. Son visage était posé contre mon torse alors que je la savonnais et la caressais délicatement. Je m'attaquais à ses cheveux, massant avec douceur son cuir chevelu alors qu'elle soupirait de bien être.

J'étais heureux de cette réaction, je craignais qu'elle se referme complètement sur elle.

Quand je l'ai séchée elle somnolait déjà. Je l'ai portée jusqu'à la chambre d'amis pour la coucher m'étendant à côté d'elle.

« Tu comptes tellement pour moi Bella » soufflais je dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous sommes finalement endormis. Au petit matin, c'est l'horrible bruit de la sonnette qui m'a réveillé en sursaut. J'ai passé un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Évidemment c'était mon père en compagnie des plus charmantes. Rien ne me sera donc épargner.

« -Papa. James, Emmett, que me vaut votre présence de si bon matin.» (N/B: quel déplaisir de vous voir! c'est pas moi c'est Edward qui pense trop fort! lol)

Je grognais légèrement, je savais pourquoi Emmett et mon père étaient là. Ca ne me plaisait déjà pas. En plus, James les accompagnait.

-Relax Edward. Me souffla Emmett. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? J'étais énervé.

-Black. A grogné mon frère.

Là j'étais intrigué, je dois l'avouer. Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

-Bella ? Demanda Emmett au bout d'un moment silencieux.

-Elle dort encore. Ripostai-je. Je veux qu'elle se repose. Vous n'avez qu'à repasser plus tard.

-Edward, nous n'avons pas le temps. Répliqua mon père

Je serrais les dents encore plus en colère, échangeant un regard avec Emmett qui hocha la tête.

-Reste ici. Je vais la réveiller.

La mort dans l'âme, je me rendis dans la chambre. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir encore ça. Mais bientôt tout serait fini.

-Bella. S'il te plait réveille toi.

Elle se tortilla légèrement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux ensommeillés.

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée mon ange; mais mon père est là, il faut qu'il t'examine. (N/B: et là, on rit moins!)

Elle me lança un regard tellement triste et apeuré qu'une intense et destructrice vague de rage fit légèrement trembler mon corps.

-Emmett est là aussi. Dans le salon. Tout se passera bien ça sera vite fini. Je reste près de toi.

Son silence m'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle ne rétorqua rien.

Est-ce du courage ou quelque chose d'autre ? Par moment j'aimerai tellement pourvoir lire ses pensées. (N/B: viens lire avec nous, tu sauras! XD)

Je l'aidai à enfiler une robe simple.

-Attends ici, je vais le chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas douloureux.

Je l'embrassai sur la tempe avant d'aller chercher mon père.

Pov Bella.

Aucune humiliation ne me sera épargnée.

Je les hais.

C'est déjà tellement difficile de savoir que j'ai perdu ma virginité, il faut encore que ce connard de médecin vérifie.

Edward a promis qu'après il me laisserait tranquille. Alors je serrai les dents. Son père entra dans la pièce et mon mouvement de recul ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Edward, sors s'il te plait. A-t-il demandé.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus rapidement. Je ne voulais surtout pas rester seule avec lui.

Il a hésité un long moment. S'est approché de moi. A déposé un baiser sur mon front en me soufflant.

-5 minutes et je suis derrière la porte. Fais juste ce qu'il te demande Bella. Il n'est pas patient.

J'ai hoqueté en frissonnant alors que la porte se refermait.

-Isabella ?

-Bella ! Ai-je rétorqué. C'était idiot mais ça me faisait plaisir. Ca le fit sourire.

-D'accord. Suis moi. J'ai plus d'équipement médical dans le bureau. Il m'a attrapée par les épaules pour me faire sortir de la pièce vers les escaliers. Je cherchais Edward du regard.

-Il est avec Emmett et James dans le jardin. Me dit-il.

« James »

Je me suis arrêtée de marcher, tétanisée par cette nouvelle. Les larmes ont jailli de mes yeux, me transformant en fontaine.

Carlisle semblait gêné. Il tenta même de me rassurer.

-Il n'est pas venu pour toi.

Mon angoisse a encore grossi dans mon ventre. Et s'il était là pour les filles ? Est-ce que je pourrais les protéger de ce monstre. Mes inquiétudes devaient se lire clairement sur mon visage, parce qu'il a accepté de me donner quelques informations.

-Il est là pour régler un problème avec son ex partenaire. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Nous partirons dès que j'aurai fini.

Je voulais en savoir plus et le père semblait plus enclin à répondre que le fils. Je tentais donc ma chance.

-Pourquoi vous faite tout ça ?

Il me regarda perplexe un moment. Un sourire s'étira aux coins de sa bouche.

-Je pensais que tu préférais que je t'ausculte ici que dans mon cabinet. (N/B: ah ah ah! -_-' c'est pas beau de jouer sur les mots!)

Je le fusillai du regard, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Nous arrivions dans l'espèce de bureau médicalisé. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'une telle pièce faisait dans cette maison.

-Alors la maison te plait. Si tu as envie de refaire la décoration, tu en as tout à fait le droit. Ma femme s'est toujours passionnée pour… (N/B: humain, papa Cullen quand il parle de sa femme?!)

J'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans la troisième dimension.

Carlisle Cullen me parlait de décoration. (N/B: une vraie Valérie damidot! Mdr) Au détour de son étrange monologue, j'appris que la maison lui appartenait et qu'il l'avait léguée à Edward. Ca expliquait le cabinet médical à domicile.

Il a fini par me sourire gentiment en enlevant ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau.

-Grimpe. A-t-il demandé.

Je me suis mise assise sur le bureau. Je stressai de plus en plus.

-Allonge toi. Je vais faire vite

Il m'a allongé sur le bureau, a soulevé mes pieds pour les placer sur ses épaules. Il a relevé doucement ma robe jusqu'au bas ventre.

Je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements. Mon sexe était donc bien visible. Il a enfilé des gants et j'ai senti ses doigts sur mon intimité alors qu'il y insérait un objet froid. (N/B: vive les spéculums! -_-')

Ca me brûlait affreusement. Je pleurnichai.

-Il faut que tu te détentes sinon tu vas avoir mal. Inspire et Expire.

J'ai fait ce qu'il a dit mais j'avais trop mal. Il a attrapé son portable et a appuyé sur une touche. Edward est arrivé en catastrophe.

-Edward, il faut qu'elle se détende. Elle est trop crispée.

Il a hoché la tête et s'est mis debout à côté de moi. Son regard m'a happé. Il caressait mes cheveux avec douceur me parlant du chat qu'il venait de nourrir.

J'ai juste senti quelque chose gratter à l'intérieur de moi. Puis la douleur s'est faite plus importante quand les doigts du médecin sont entrés à l'intérieur de moi. Il a appuyé sur mon ventre.

C'était très désagréable. Edward a continué à me parler du chat et d'Emmett.

-Tu sais que quand il est rentré. Rosalie l'a obligé à garder le costume de soubrette. Elle a pris un tas de photos et elle a promis de te les montrer. Tu verras, elles sont hilarantes. (N/B: je veux voir les preuves compromettantes de Rosalie, et je suis sure que les lectrices aussi! XD)

J'hochai la tête. Edward sourit légèrement et captura mes lèvres.

-C'est bon Bella. Tout à l'air bien. Tu peux te relever.

Edward m'a aidé à rapidement me rhabiller. (N/B: c'est vrai que pour baisser une robe on a besoin d'être deux! lol)

-Tu as mal ? A-t-il fini par demander.

-Ca brûle encore un peu. Ai-je soufflé en me raccrochant à lui.

-Je vais te donner quelque chose pour calmer ça.

Des hurlements ont retenti alors au rez-de-chaussée. Je me suis collée à Edward.

Emmett est arrivé fou furieux.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? A hurlé Carlisle.

Il m'a regardée ne sachant pas s'il pouvait en parler devant moi. Edward lui a fait signe que oui.

-Jasper vient d'appeler. Il a suivi Black jusque chez l'ex femme d'Edward, Jessica.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je voulais comprendre, je voulais savoir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé en fait. Edward a filé du bureau me laissant avec les deux autres hommes. Il est revenu avec des vêtements chauds.

-Sortez, et toi Bella enfile ça.

Ils m'ont laissée. Et je me suis rapidement habillée, les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. (N/B: à mon avis t'es pas la seule! ^^)

Edward est arrivé au moment où je finissais. Il m'a traînée jusqu'à la sortie. Emmett nous attendait près d'une Volvo grise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ?

-Nous partons !

-Mais…

-Ne dis rien Bella.

-Edward. Le chat.

Il s'est tourné vers Emmett qui était à nouveau entré dans la maison, récupérant le carton où dormait l'animal. (N/B: imperturbable!)

Nous avons roulé un moment jusqu'à une jolie maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à la villa. Les enfants nous attendaient.

Elles semblaient être contente de me voir et moi aussi un peu.

Edward les a attaché à l'arrière de la voiture en parlant de vacances. Il ne manquait que la petite dernière.

-Rosalie nous la ramènera.

Nous avons redémarré et filé à grande vitesse sur l'autoroute. Une sirène a retenti derrière nous.

C'était la gendarmerie.

Mon cœur a explosé de joie. C'était ma chance de revoir la liberté. (N/B: huhuhu! toutes et tous à vos reviews et à vos hypothèses! héhé)


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou à tous et toutes

Désolée, je ne peux pas faire de remerciements pour ce chapitre. Fanfiction a encore eu un souci et a mélangé mes reviews entre mes chapitres 9 et 10.

Le gros bordel.

Donc impossible de me souvenir de qui a posté quoi.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'ai pas trouvé génial que vous me laissiez autant de gentils commentaires.

La suite est là, je me suis octroyée un petit week end de presque détente.

Je vous laisse mon adresse mail pour les anonymes, si vous avez des questions. sissidu57500 arrobase hotmail . fr (enlever juste les espaces et mettre le ligne arrobase)

me laisser vos blogs si vous voulez que j'y fasse un tour.

En tout cas, jespère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Hey!  
Vous l'attendiez? Le voilà! ^^  
Je vais pas épiloguer trois plombes dessus, je vous laisse à votre lecture..."

* * *

Mon cœur a explosé de joie. C'était ma chance de revoir la liberté.

J'ai jeté un bref regard en direction de « mon mari». Il souriait. Je n'étais pas rassurée. Il s'est penché vers moi, fouillant dans la boîte à gants. Il a cherché mes lèvres pour un baiser chaste et j'ai senti quelque chose piquer ma peau. (N/B: Il vise bien le bougre!)

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de voir cet officier qui aurait pu me sauver. Mes paupières se firent lourdes en quelques instants. Les doigts d'Edward caressèrent mon visage avant que je m'écroule de sommeil.

Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'étais dans un immense lit douillet. Je me suis relevée en sursaut. J'étais seule dans cette chambre inconnue.

Une ombre s'est approchée et j'étais soulagée de voir Rosalie tenant la fille d'Edward dans ses bras.

-Salut ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Confuse. Où sommes-nous ?

Elle leva les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Une maison de vacances de la famille Cullen, mais Emmett n'a rien voulu dire.

Je regardais la forêt brumeuse, par la fenêtre. Rosalie s'approcha d'une armoire et en sortit des vêtements propres.

-Va te doucher et t'habiller avant que les garçons ne rentrent. Je vais m'occuper du dîner. Rejoins moi quand tu es prête.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai. Des souvenirs de la nuit où Edward m'avait pris ma virginité me revenaient en mémoire comme plusieurs coups de poignard qui traversaient mon corps.

La voix de Rosalie retentit derrière la porte me sortant de mes pensées.

-Bella, grouille-toi !

Je tentais de calmer mes larmes et de cacher mon état avant de sortir de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre une énorme cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger.

Rosalie s'occupait des enfants tout en gardant un œil sur la cuisine.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et poussa un petit soupir.

-Si Edward te voit dans cet état, il va hurler. (N/B: Non c'est vrai Bella tu devrais péter le feu! -_-')

Je fermais les yeux, évitant la réponse cinglante qui voulait sortir de mes lèvres.

C'était de sa faute si j'étais dans cet état. (N/B: C'est pas faux!)

Elle à déposé la petite dernière dans mes bras avant de disparaître dans une pièce pour en revenir avec une trousse qui semblait griffée haute couture.

-Assis toi.

Je lui obéis. Elle se mit devant moi sortant du maquillage. Elle s'affaira autour de moi pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-Voilà. Tu as meilleure mine comme ça.

Elle me donna un miroir et je dois avouer qu'elle était douée. Je ressemblais plus à une jeune femme qu'à une morte.

-Merci Rosalie. Soufflais je.

-Je sais ce que tu vis. Je sais que c'est dur mais s'il te plait ne baisse pas les bras d'accord. Bon maintenant viens. On a du ménage à faire, le dîner pour ce soir à préparer et les enfants à occuper. Tu verras c'est agréable et le temps passe plus vite.

Elle disait vrai.

Le temps passait avec rapidité et m'empêchait de penser au moment où je me retrouverai en tête à tête avec Edward, sachant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Les garçons sont arrivés à la tombée de la nuit dans un état épouvantable. (N/B: Ils ont trainé dans la boue et tu nous as même pas prévenu?! *choquée*)

Chemises déchirées avec du sang séché et de la terre. (N/B: Ah bah non! *blasée*)

Mon cerveau a fait une centaine d'hypothèses plus terribles les unes que les autres.

Rosalie a poussé un petit cri en se jetant sur son mari.

-Mais punaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Il se passe que ton idiot de mari n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se détendre que la chasse, et que tuer un ours laisse des traces. (N/B: Sacré Emmett! XD)

J'émis un petit bruit terrifié.

Je détestais Edward, mais s'il mourrait que deviendrais-je ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

Edward secoua la tête et m'invita à venir près de lui.

Je pouvais très bien l'envoyer sur les roses, mais j'étais déjà assez marquée. Je m'approchais timidement.

Il attrapa ma main.

-Bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, alors que Rosalie partait dans une description complète de ce que nous avions fait.

Une liste ennuyeuse de taches ménagères.

C'était ça la vie qui allait être la mienne. Edward et Emmett sont partis se laver.

Rosalie en a profité pour me souffler.

-Évite les questions.

Les garçons sont revenus et nous sommes passés à table; ils discutaient entre frères sans s'occuper de nous. (N/B: Charmante position que celle de la femme pour eux! -_-')

On a débarrassé la table, douché et habillé les enfants avant de les coucher.

Les deux hommes jouaient aux jeux vidéos. Rosalie m'a alors entraînée dans sa chambre à coucher pour discuter.

C'était agréable de pouvoir me confier à elle. Nous avons été interrompues par Emmett et Edward au moment de se coucher.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la chambre où je m'étais réveillée le matin même avec appréhension.

Il s'est déshabillé devant moi avant de se coucher.

-Bella. Tu as l'intention de rester dormir debout. A-t-il gloussé.

-Je n'ai pas de pyjama.

Il a éclaté de rire.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je t'ai déjà vu nue de toute façon.

Sa phrase avait fait ressortir un profond sentiment de honte. Je baissais les yeux tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Le lit grinça légèrement et deux petites secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant moi.

-Pardon. Souffla-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux avec douceur.

Est-ce que ce simple mot effacerait les horreurs que j'avais subi depuis mon enlèvement jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Non !

J'étais incapable de lui pardonner ça.

Et puis, il y avait toutes ses questions, trop de questions. Je voulais en savoir plus, il me fallait comprendre.

-Edward ? Soufflais je.

-Mon ange ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je relevais le regard doucement vers son visage, je craignais sa colère. Mais non, il avait juste fermé les yeux, soucieux.

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi tu m'as… Choisie ?

Il souffla de soulagement. (N/B: Inquiet qu'elle demande autre chose? Ca viendra t'inquiète!!! lol)

-Tu es belle, intelligente, douce et tu as du caractère.

Il sourit et caressa mon visage. Je reculais contre le mur en baissant les yeux.

-Bella ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches ces moments ? Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de notre vie.

Il semblait exaspéré.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est la tienne. C'est ta putain de vie. Et moi je suis… (N/B: Ouch!)

Je levais le regard vers lui, mauvaise idée, ses yeux étaient noirs de colère. J'allais certainement déguster pour ce que je venais de dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es Bella ? Dit-il froidement.

Je déglutis. Devais-je m'excuser. Emmett interviendrait-il si je hurlais ?

Edward s'était rapproché de moi, me collant contre le mur.

-Dis-le Bella ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis que ta pute personnelle. Soufflais je, terrifiée.

Il se figea et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nos langues se trouvèrent immédiatement, se caressant avec fougue et passion.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux, m'agrippant à lui quand ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses me soulevant. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille musclée.

Il traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées, m'allongea sur le lit. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche pour descendre sur ma mâchoire, mon cou puis jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

-Lève les bras.

Je m'exécutais immédiatement, alors que mon tee-shirt fut balancé dans la pièce.

Mon soutien-gorge le rejoignit rapidement.

Edward se jeta sur ma poitrine comme un affamé. Il léchait, Suçait, mordillait mes tétons alors que ses mains caressaient la peau de mes seins.

C'était si bon.

Ses mains expertes jouaient avec mon corps comme un musicien avec son instrument. (N/B: *enlève la bave qui se trouve sur son clavier*)

Je pouvais sentir la passion de ses gestes quand il me caressait avec douceur.

Il quitta enfin le haut de mon corps descendant sur mon ventre, traçant une ligne avec sa langue jusqu'à mon jean.

Il remonta, plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Tu n'es pas une pute Bella. Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi.

Sa déclaration me laissa sans voix. Il repartit alors à l'assaut de mon corps, comme pour dissiper ce moment.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent à mon pantalon, détachant les boutons de celui-ci, je soulevais les fesses pour l'aider à l'enlever.

Il sourit envoyant valser celui-ci à travers la pièce, suivi de mes ballerines.

Je me retrouvais devant lui presque nue, face à son regard brûlant de désir.

Une pulsion inconnue dictée seulement par mes hormones me hurlait de le toucher.

Je touchais timidement son torse musclé.

-N'aie pas peur Bella.

Son regard intense plongé dans le mien me donnèrent envie de plus. Je caressais son corps à la fois doux et dur.

C'était une drôle de sensation.

Mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son sexe fièrement dressé. C'était devenu plus familier, moins angoissant aussi.

Je n'osais pas trop en faire.

Mais le peu semblait le ravir, vu l'éblouissant sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Edward me fit écarter les jambes. Son sexe à l'entrée du mien. Je craignais encore d'avoir mal.

Il poussa en moi d'un habile coup de rein me faisant hurler de plaisir.

J'avais du mal à croire que la sensation pu être aussi forte.

J'avais l'impression de me consumer chaque fois que je le sentais buter contre le fond de mon ventre.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus et j'avais peur des sentiments contradictoires qui me secouaient.

Je sentis Edward pousser encore plus fort en moi, encourager par mes gémissements sonores et mes soupirs de bien être.

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée devant la fougue de l'orgasme qui me saisit me coupant le souffle.

J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité, je pouvais juste sentir le corps chaud d'Edward reposer sur le mien sans m'écraser, son souffle sur mon cou.

J'avais du mal à reprendre pied.

Je venais encore de céder. (N/B: Je veux bien céder tous les jours! lol)

Je devrais avoir honte de moi, mais ce n'était pas ce sentiment là qui prédominait.

Edward me désirait.

Il me l'avait prouvé. Peut être cela m'aiderait-il à m'échapper enfin. Il roula sur le côté m'attirant dans son étreinte.

Je me posais mille et une questions.

Pov Edward

Bella.

Mon enfer et ma rédemption.

Je détestais voir la mélancolie sur son visage.

J'aimais trop la voir sourire. J'aurais aimé la connaître autrement. Dans d'autres circonstances.

Bien sûr, je l'avais aussi sauvé de Black et de James, du sort qui l'attendait là-bas.

Un choix risqué avait dit mon père. Mais un choix du coeur.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Bella.

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'en étais incapable.

Les monstres n'aiment pas.

Mais elle arrive à me faire éprouver des sentiments que je croyais disparus.

C'est pour ça que mon père a toléré mon choix.

Parce qu'elle me rend mon humanité que d'autres m'ont pris.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés.

J'aime tellement lui faire l'amour.

J'ai l'impression que ce que je suis incapable de lui dire, elle le comprend pas mes caresses.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je voulais qu'elle me sourit.

C'était une promesse que j'aurais du mal à tenir mais je voulais absolument croire que je pourrais le faire.

-Bella ?

-Mhhh. Soupira-t-elle.

-L'Italie te manque ?

Elle soupira, son regard se fit encore plus triste.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

-Un jour, je te fais la promesse qu'on y retournera, tous les deux. (N/B: C'est chou quelque part ^^)

Un éclat passa dans ses prunelles. Ma Bella.

Je l'embrassais doucement scellant cette promesse.

Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes avec urgence.

Je crois que nous sommes partis pour un deuxième round. (N/B: *se met en mode Alice et sautille partout en tapant des mains* lol)


	12. Chapter 12

**Remerciements:**

Benassya, Couuline, Twilight989, Ocanne, Ax, Mli, Aanais25s, Tommy, Melanie, Adara, Angedu85, Clo, Aline-K, Marion,  
Chloé, Londonienne, Lemon-Amitier, Eoline77, les amours du crépuscule, erika shoval, bella'Stewart, acoco, rania,  
Grazia, Mylène, fanny, Ocèania, Angiefolio, Alicia, Samy940, Coco, Onja, SoSweetySoCrazy, So-Amel, Davidacullenooo,  
Isabelle, Marnchoups, Leausy, EstL, Lucie62170, Louise Malone, caliméro59, Lenerol, titine, Audrey.D; boudierose,  
Lena -lna-933, lilou, Rosabella01, Oliveronica cullen massen, petite-vampirette, Nymphéa51, Midsum, FranciaGallen,  
Liloulette, ktinou, clair91, veronika crépuscule, fanfictionalcolic, Samystére, Aline, kikinette, pupuce0078,  
Marjoriie, titine, moinini, minomina, Mylène, MarieLisa, Goldencherry, 35nanou, Vinie65, Dawn266, armalys, potine,  
fan par hassard21, RioTousse, Kinoum, Tinga Bella, mimicracra49, alinette74, Evelyne raconte ...

Désolée pour ceux que j'oublie, fanfiction m'a fait un mélange et j'ai dû faire le tri, le vrai bordel. Du coup, je sais

plus qui a posté quoi.

Donc si vous avez des questions, c'est le bouton vert en bas. (N/B: C'est une bulle Al'! lol)(N/A : Oui mais avant il était vert)

Je sais que je suis légèrement en retard. Soyez gentils de ranger ces tomates, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que d'habitude. (N/B: Oui elle se rattrape comme elle peut avec son sadisme! *sifflote*)

Je ne vous retiens plus très longtemps, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à une de mes lectrices qui se bat quotidiennement contre la maladie! J'admire ton courage et suis de tout coeur avec toi! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise;

* * *

Je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma Bella, son corps nu blotti contre le mien.

Nous avions à nouveau fait l'amour, j'avais pris mon temps pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

J'aimais tellement l'entendre hurler sa jouissance.

Elle criait si fort que j'avais craint qu'Emmett débarque, alarmé, dans la chambre.

J'avais donc étouffé ses cris par mes baisers.

Je respirais sa divine odeur.

Jamais je ne pourrais la laisser s'en aller. Elle m'était trop précieuse.

-Dors mon tout petit agneau. Murmurais-je avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

Pov Bella

J'avais attendu qu'Edward s'endorme pour ouvrir les yeux, m'extirpant du lit doucement et le plus silencieusement possible.

Heureusement, il avait le sommeil plutôt lourd.

J'enfilais rapidement un peignoir avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds pour me retrouver dans le couloir.

Emmett et Edward ont toujours tendance à s'enfermer dans la mini bibliothèque.

Rosalie m'a dit de ne pas y mettre le nez mais c'est trop tentant. Peut-être découvrirais-je quelque chose qui me permettrait de me sortir de ce cauchemar. (N/B: Bravons les interdits! XD)

La porte était fermée à double tour mais je savais où Emmett avait caché les clés. Il n'était pas très discret comme homme.

J'étais persuadée que si ça avait été lui « mon mari » j'aurais déjà réussi à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Mais Edward était bien plus malin que son frère.

Je récupérais la petite clé dorée dans ma main. J'étais aux aguets. La sordide histoire de barbe bleue me revint en mémoire.

Les Cullen cachaient-il le cadavre d'autres femmes à l'intérieur de la pièce ? (N/B: Euh Mdr!)

Si je me faisais prendre, aucun frère courageux ne viendrait à ma rescousse.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine alors que je tournais doucement la clé dans la serrure.

Un léger clic, m'apprit que la pièce était ouverte. Je me faufilais précautionneusement. La pièce était éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre.

Pas de cadavres à mon grand soulagement, juste un très grand bureau, des centaines de livres et un ordinateur portable. Je contournais le bureau rapidement et allumais l'ordinateur protégé par un mot de passe.

Il valait mieux éviter de le bloquer en cherchant la clé.

Je me concentrais donc sur les dossiers posés sur le bureau. Il y avait énormément de chiffres et d'explications techniques et économiques. Je fouillais encore un peu pour trouver enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Mais rien que des dossiers comptables sans grande importance. C'était frustrant.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Je relevais les yeux pour apercevoir qu'Edward se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. (N/B: Oups!)

-Retourne te coucher.

Sa voix était douce mais sèche. Il se dégagea de la porte pour me laisser passer. Je filais à travers la pièce sans demander mon reste.

Je me suis jetée sous les couettes en priant silencieusement. A ma grande surprise, il ne me rejoignit pas tout de suite. (N/B: Ah la couette! Toujours là pour nous protéger! XD)

Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

La fatigue commençait réellement à me submerger mais je résistais. Edward est arrivé, dans la chambre, plus d'une heure plus tard, sans rien faire transparaître.

Il s'est couché et m'a attiré près de lui.

-Tu ne dors pas ? A-t-il demandé en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

Je me suis raidie à son contact immédiatement.

Il a soupiré.

-Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais tache d'éviter de recommencer. (N/B: Edward le clément! XD oui je suis fan de Gladiator! lol)

Si sa voix n'était qu'un souffle dans mes cheveux, je pouvais très bien sentir la menace dans ses propos.

Il recouvrit nos deux corps. Il avait dû croire que je frissonnais de froid, alors que c'était de la peur.

Je soufflais de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendormit enfin.

Edward tint parole et ne revint pas sur l'incident. Il partait le matin très tôt et revenait en début de soirée avec Emmett.

Rosalie était restée avec moi les premiers jours, puis Emmett avait décidé qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais seule, enfermée dans cette grande maison avec les enfants d'Edward.

Je crois sincèrement que c'était les meilleurs moments de la journée. Cette sorte de routine depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

M'occuper des enfants et de la maison.

Ce n'était pas désagréable en fin de compte.

Les petites étaient gentilles et j'avais une certaine complicité avec les deux plus âgées.

Surtout avec Pauline qui me secondait.

-Tu crois que papa, voudra bien qu'on aille au parc faire un pique-nique demain ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je servais le repas de midi sur la table de la cuisine.

Je me figeais.

Edward ne voudrait jamais, c'était certain mais je n'avais pas le cœur à lui gâcher son souhait. (N/B: Une vraie petite maman! ^^)

-Il faudra lui demander. Répondis-je.

Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement. Les enfants faisaient des dessins alors que la plus jeune dormait dans le petit parc.

Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon, profitant d'un moment caresses avec Noisette. Le petit chaton roux était devenu le confident de mon malheur maintenant.

Je passais ma main dans son délicat pelage profitant de la sensation en fermant les yeux.

J'oubliais un instant ma captivité et tout le reste.

Une minute où je pouvais m'imaginer être n'importe où ailleurs.

Les heures sont passées doucement. Edward est rentré à la maison. Il s'était débarrassé de ses affaires avant de venir m'embrasser sur le front.

Une routine qu'il avait lui-même installé.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Me souffla-t-il en me serrant contre lui, possessif.

Je hochais juste la tête. Je n'allais pas lui dire la même chose, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Il se retourna vers les enfants. Une chose était sûre, il était un père attentif et aimant.

Il a joué un moment avec elles pendant que je préparais le dîner.

Nous étions à peine passer à table que Pauline lui sauta dessus.

-Dis papa, est-ce qu'on pourra aller au parc demain ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je demanderai à tonton Emmett de vous y conduire. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Oh mais je voulais y aller avec toi et maman. S'il te plait papa. Supplia-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils un moment et se retourna vers moi. Je fis bien attention de regarder vers mon assiette sans rien dire.

-On verra demain, pour l'instant finis ton repas. Dit-il.

La conversation partit sur un autre sujet. Je terminai mes taches ménagères et m'occupai du coucher des enfants. Quand je souhaitai bonsoir à la dernière, elle m'attira à elle pour un câlin en murmurant.

-Je t'aime Maman. (N/B: Awwww! So cute! *_*)

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

-Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. Dis-je en sortant.

Edward était déjà couché dans le lit quand j'arrivais dans la chambre.

-La salle de bain est libre. Mets-toi un pyjama, j'ai besoin de te parler et je vais avoir du mal à résister si tu viens dans la pièce seulement vêtue d'une minuscule serviette. Dit-il.

Je hochais la tête. La douche fut rapide. La curiosité me rongeait, je voulais savoir.

J'avais choisi un drôle de pyjama blanc en coton. Edward aimait que je le mette, sans trop savoir pourquoi. (N/B: Fétichiste du blanc! mdr)

Je ressortis après m'être brosser les cheveux. Il m'attendait en tailleur sur le lit torse nu, portant seulement un caleçon. Ses yeux étaient clos, s'il n'avait pas été mon kidnappeur, l'homme qui m'avait frappée et humiliée, j'aurais certainement pu en tomber amoureuse si nous nous étions rencontrés par le fait du hasard. Il était vraiment un très bel homme. (N/B: *approuve*)

-Viens t'asseoir. Dit-il.

Je m'assis sur le lit pas trop près de lui quand même. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, collant son front contre le mien.

-Demain nous irons au parc avec les enfants et ma famille pour un pique-nique. Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter, Bella.

J'étais confuse et quelque part en moi une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée.

Il caressa mes cheveux doucement.

-Ca serait vraiment stupide d'essayer de te sauver lors de cette sortie tu sais. Je te retrouverais très rapidement grâce à la balise, mais je suis sûr que tu ne tenteras rien qui pourrait m'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête doucement alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes en enlevant mes vêtements avant de m'allonger sur le lit.

Il parcourut le haut de mon corps de baisers pendant que ses mains caressaient mes côtes et mon ventre avec douceur. Sa bouche trouva rapidement ma poitrine et quand sa langue effleura sensuellement l'un de mes tétons, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Il commença à téter mon sein doucement alors que son autre main massait son jumeau.

Sa langue dansait sur ma poitrine m'arrachant des cris de plaisir.

-Ta peau est si douce. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, léchant le lobe avec délectation.

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Edward laissa sa langue parcourir un chemin invisible entre mon cou et mon bas ventre sans toucher à ma poitrine, ce qui me rendait complètement folle.

Arrivé sur mon bas ventre , il y déposa une myriade de baisers.

J'étais en feu. J'écartais les jambes pour l'inviter à passer à la vitesse supérieure mais il continuait à jouer avec mon nombril.

Je sentais mon désir couler entre mes cuisses.

J'avais beau savoir que c'était mal de me donner à lui, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon corps à ne pas prendre de plaisir sous ses divines caresses.

Je commençais à gémir de frustration et à bouger les hanches. Je n'avais pas vraiment de contrôle sur mon corps. Je voulais juste qu'il calme cette boule qui grossissait dans mon bas ventre.

-Edward. Soufflais je. S'il-te-plait, je n'en peux plus.

Je pleurnichai lamentablement.

Il releva la tête vers moi et rencontrer son regard noir de désir ne me fit que gémir encore plus de frustration et me donner encore plus envie.

Il eut un sourire plus que sadique.

-La patience est une vertu Bella. Ricana-t-il. (N/B: Pas quand on a Edward Cullen dans son lit!)

Il se leva du lit alors que je poussai un grognement de mécontentement. Il disparut pendant une minute ou deux de la pièce pour en revenir avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Mes propres mains commencèrent à caresser mon sexe. J'en avais trop besoin. Edward me regarda un instant avant de retirer son boxer bien trop lentement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Sa verge était tendue à bloc.

Il remonta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Nos sexes se frottait légèrement, me rendant folle. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et c'est un clic qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il venait de m'attacher au lit.

-Non. Détache moi. S'il-te-plait.

Le plaisir avait fait place à la peur maintenant. Je détestais être attachée. Ca me rappelait trop de mauvaises surprises.

-Bella chut. Calme toi.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, ses mains caressaient mes côtes avec délicatesse.

Je sentis son souffle chaud descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à mon sexe.

Sans prévenir, il y inséra un doigt.

Je me cabrais de surprise mais aussi d'excitation, il commença d'abord un lent va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Mon corps était parcouru de millier de décharges électriques.

Il inséra ensuite un second doigt puis un troisième. Mon sexe dégoulinait de plaisir et je sentais l'orgasme arriver.

Edward mit sa tête entre mes jambes mordillant mon clitoris. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brasier dans mon ventre explose.

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la sensation.

A peine étais-je remis de mon orgasme, qu'il me fit replier la jambe, s'asseyant à cheval sur ma cuisse.

Il redressa mon autre jambe contre son buste, mon pied sur son épaule. Il resserra à l'aide de son bras son emprise sur ma jambe.

Il s'enfonça alors en un habile coup de rein à l'intérieur de moi me faisant hurler de plaisir tellement la sensation était forte.

Je tentais de me soustraire aux menottes qui m'entravaient mais j'avais la force d'une plume.

Ses va-et-vient étaient lents, je voulais qu'il aille plus vite mais mes supplications restaient vaines. Il prenait tout son temps pour me torturer.

Petit à petit, je sentis à nouveau la boule se former dans mon ventre alors qu'à chaque coup il touchait mon point G.

-Viens pour moi mon amour. Souffla-t-il en augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de reins.

J'explosais intérieurement de plaisir. Il fit encore quelques va-et-vient et se déversa à l'intérieur de mon ventre.

J'étais essoufflée et en sueur. Il reposa ma jambe, me détacha et s'allongea à mes côtés, mon dos contre son torse. (N/B/ La vache il fait chaud! Douche froide pour tout le monde! XD)

Je sentais son sperme couler le long de mes cuisses.

Et c'est là que le sentiment de honte me prit.

Je me comportais vraiment comme une putain. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour contenir mon envie de pleurer.

Heureusement les émotions de la soirée m'avait suffisamment fatiguée pour que je m'endorme rapidement.

Au petit matin, Edward me réveilla. Il m'avait préparé des vêtements. Alors que je m'attendais à une de ses robes d'été, il avait opté pour un jean et un haut blanc très simple et des ballerines noires.

Je pris rapidement ma douche. J'avais la trace des mains d'Edward sur la hanche et des suçons à l'intérieur du cou. J'ignorais le moment exact où il me les avait faites. Je n'avais rien senti. Je m'habillai rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Edward et les enfants étaient levés et petit-déjeunaient tranquillement. Je m'assis près d'eux, grignotant une tartine de confiture.

-Le temps est idéal pour un pique-nique. Commenta-t-il.

Je préférais ne rien répondre, alors qu'il continuait à parler.

-Bella va nous préparer un pique-nique de rêve. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

-Oui. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Les petites sautillèrent sur place. Elles étaient vraiment des enfants merveilleuses.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, je m'affairais dans la cuisine pour tout préparer.

Une petite heure plus tard, nous étions toutes réunies dans le salon en attendant Edward.

Il apparut dans la pièce tenant la petite dernière dans son siège, il attrapa ses clés de voiture sur la table.

-On y va.

Les deux fillettes sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour courir dehors où la Volvo était garée.

Edward me fit signe de m'approcher.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu restes près de moi et tu ne parles à personne d'autre qu'à la famille.

Il était calme mais j'avais appris à me méfier des apparences, je hochais docilement la tête.

Il me fit signe de sortir. Il s'occupa d'attacher les enfants alors que je m'installais à l'avant le cœur battant si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Nous avons roulé un petit moment jusqu'à arriver sur un parking qui surplombait une immensité Colorée.

Les filles sont sorties de la voiture, Alice, Rosalie, son mari et Carlisle étaient déjà là. Rosalie m'a embrassée sur la joue alors qu'Alice sautillait autour de nous.

-Viens Bella, on va te montrer où on s'est installé.

-Alice. Gronda Carlisle qui se tenait contre sa voiture et discutait avec Edward.

-Désolée Bella. Murmura-t-elle.

Rosalie se proposa pour s'occuper de la dernière née des Cullen, alors qu'Emmett faisait rire les deux plus grandes.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Carlisle hocha la tête alors qu'Edward me tendait la main. Je l'attrapais légèrement tremblante.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à un endroit où se tenait Jasper en train de s'occuper de deux enfants aussi blonds que lui. (N/B: Dark Jazz en papounet? Mdr)

Je reculais d'un pas en le voyant. Edward m'attira contre lui déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Je suis là. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Nous nous installâmes sur la couverture. Prendre le soleil était vraiment agréable. Ils étaient tous très détendus, discutaient et riaient. Rosalie et Alice étaient gentilles. Elles essayaient de me faire participer. Les enfants jouaient avec Emmett et Jasper.

Personne ne pouvait se douter du drame de mon existence quand on nous voyait.

-Tu devrais aller avec eux, Edward. Dit Carlisle au bout d'un moment.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'il se lève.

-Reste avec mon père et les filles, Bella. Je vais jouer un peu avec les enfants.

Il captura mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser.

Rosalie me proposa alors de tester sa salade. Je la remerciais d'un sourire timide.

-Emmett l'adore. Il a dit que je devais la faire breveter.

Elle l'ouvrit et l'odeur me frappa.

Mon ventre se tordit soudainement. Je sautai sur mes jambes. Carlisle tenta de m'attraper le bras mais je courais déjà jusqu'aux toilettes à quelques mètres d'ici. J'entrai en trombe et j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que je me déversai dans les toilettes.

Je vomissais beaucoup, mon corps tremblait légèrement. (N/B: Hum hummmm! Signe annonciateur? *sifflote*)

J'entendis la voix d'Emmett et celle d'Edward.

Ils allaient être très fâchés.

Pov Edward

Je venais de me faire une grosse frayeur en voyant Bella se sauver. J'avais vraiment eu très peur de la perdre. Heureusement, elle a couru directement dans les toilettes. Il n'y avait pas de sortie possible.

Je l'appelais sans succès. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett poussa un petit cris de surprise.

Bella était penchée sur les toilettes, vomissant beaucoup.

Mon ventre se tordit.

Mon père me poussa pour s'accroupir près d'elle alors que ses spasmes se calmaient.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Vidée. Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de mon père se décomposa.

-Rentrons. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

J'aidais Bella à retourner jusqu'à la voiture la serrant contre moi avec l'espoir que peut-être à l'intérieur d'elle vivait un peu de moi. (N/B: A suivre... lol)


	13. Chapter 13

**Remerciements:**

Kiwi944, couuline, Dada, miss88, bb23, Liiisaaaaaaa, Alleweireldt Ludivine, twilight989, Chlo, Erika shoval, lily7807, rania, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, mini la souris, Angiefolio, Mli, nathalie63, potine, Lilou, LuneBlanche, Londonienne, Pupuce0078, Mary35140, CaRoOThePrincess, Lenerol, manoure21, DavidaCullenooo, Dawn266, Andranne, SoSweetySoCrazy, RioTousse, Claire91, acoco, Siksound, fan-par-hasard21, xoxlauoxo, Marjoxie, Twilight77,SIsy1, Evelyne-Raconte, mimicracra49, Lemon amitier, Kinoum, popo, Ocania, Schaeffer, olivernica cullen massen, mylène petitefilledusud, Juulie, Coco, Grazie, Edward-Bella-new-fiction. Aline-K, Aliecullen4ever, Vavounette, Alindra, Marjorie, Audrey.D, les amours du crépuscule, bengalais alinette74, Famous Marion, petite-vampirette, Samystére, Alicia, Alex-Twilight, midsum, didi14, Kadronya, vinie65, sarinette60, veronika crépuscule, Tony-35, Samy940, Aelita48, bella'stewart, isabelle, fanfictionalcolic, bichou85,Marnchoups, inconnue, Samwinchesterboy, calimero59, lucie62170, Onja, x3-twilight57-x3, Chouchoumag, Tinga Bella, louise Malone lena-lna933- EstL,PatiewSnow, Ilonka, So-Amel, Fleur50; Habswifes

**Réponses**

Kalunah : Je vais répondre à ta review, déjà tu ne m'as pas vexée rassure-toi, ensuite comme tu l'as si bien écrit, l'histoire n'est pas encore fini, il doit rester encore un peu plus de la moitié à écrire. Je ne peux te demander que de me faire confiance pour la suite. Ce chapitre t'apprend déjà quelques petites choses sur le passé d'Edward et sur les motivations de Bella d'ailleurs. En espérant que tu continueras à me suivre et que tu comprendras au fur et à mesure.

Titine : J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal mais même si je choisis de faire une fin "Disney", ils s'aimèrent et vécurent heureux à tout jamais ou bien une fin complètement à l'opposé , il me semble que c'est avant tout mon problème. Ca ne sert à rien de me dire ce que tu aimerais comme fin parce que de toute façon, je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête. Désolée mais la fin est prévue depuis les premières lignes de la fan fiction et je ne vais pas changer.

**Mot de l'auteur:**

Coucou à tous, désolée du retard, soucis personnels + petit coup de fatigue ont fait que j'ai eu du mal à boucler mon cycle de postage. Mais normalement ,je rattrape « La Secte » pour demain et on repart ensuite avec Colocation Améliorée et des débuts de révélation. Hey oui ! Enfin ! Un coucou à mes « The Dark Lemon » adorées et à nos nouveaux membres en particularités. (N/B: Les filles! C'est nous! lol)

Petit info. Certaines m'ont posé la question via facebook et msn, oui je serais bien présente au Virgin mégastore de Metz pour le petit déjeuner sanglant. Rendez-vous à six heures mes chers petits vampires de la région. (N/B: Nous y a pas ca chez nouuuuus! *sniff*)

* * *

Nous étions rapidement rentrés à la maison. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme un fou.

Emmett et Rosalie s'occuperaient des enfants pour moi. Je savais qu'il était très tôt et que les chances étaient ultra minces, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer.

J'ai transporté précautionneusement Bella jusqu'à notre chambre. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

Elle était si belle.

Mon père lui a rapidement fait une prise de sang avant de repartir pour l'hôpital.

La nouvelle est tombée quelques heures p lus tard. Bella dormait toujours.

L'examen était négatif. (N/B: Zut! Ils sont passés où les-spermatozoïdes-de-compèt-Cullen? mdr)

La force de ma déception m'a moi-même surpris. Je serrais les poings de colère.

Emmett est arrivé à peu près en même temps que lorsque mon père a téléphoné. Il avait dû l'appeler pour savoir.

-Elle ne l'est pas ! Tu es content ? Crachai-je.

-Edward… Commença-t-il.

-Épargne-moi le couplet du grand frère s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas d 'humeur. Et puis va t'en, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de ma femme moi-même. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Papa, m'a demandé de rester ici. Dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé, toujours extrêmement calme alors que moi j'étais fou de rage maintenant.

J'ai préféré abandonner. Me battre avec Emmett aurait été plus que stupide. (N/B: C'est pas faux, ça aurait fait surement plus de mal que de bien! lol)

D'un pas lourd, je me suis rendu dans le bureau, claquant la porte derrière moi à grand bruit.

J'ai immédiatement regretté mon geste craignant d'avoir réveillé Bella. Je suis ressorti à tout vitesse pour vérifier.

Heureusement, sa respiration était toujours calme et ses yeux clos. Debout au milieu de notre chambre, j'ai laissé mon esprit divaguer retenant par moment mon envie de pleurer quand je repensais à certains souvenirs.

Prise d'une vague de nostalgie, j'enlevais l'un des tableaux du mur, dévoilant le coffre fort de la maison. Je ouvris rapidement celui-ci, récupérant un album photo.

Ca faisait horriblement mal.

Je tournai les pages doucement. La naissance de chacun de mes enfants bien sûr, des photos de Jasper, Emmett et moi petits. Aux moments où tout était les plus durs aussi.

Ceux de ma mère et de Virginie. (N/B: Clin d'oeil ^^)

Je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre comment mon père avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'elle.

Ses beaux yeux verts, sa longue chevelure soyeuse et…

Un gémissement à ma gauche me fit sursauter, je fis tomber l'album pour me retourner vers Bella qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

Son regard était très confus.

Je déposai un baiser sur son crâne. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Je poussai un petit cri qui alerta immédiatement Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hurla-t-il.

-Appelle papa, elle est brûlante de fièvre.

Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Impossible de laisser Bella ici. Il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital si on ne voulait pas la perdre.  
Mon cœur était à cet instant un champ de ruines.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je vais m'arranger pour la faire passer pour dérangée mentalement et je m'en occuperai personnellement. Ca ira.

Je grimaçai. (N/B: Oui il dresse pas un joli tableau! lol)

C'était la manière pour mon père de me rassurer mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que tout l'hôpital pense que Bella était dérangée.

Parce qu'elle devait certainement être la moins cinglée de notre famille. (N/B: Y a des chances oui! *sifflote*)

Assis près de son lit, je réfléchissais aux moyens de la rendre heureuse. Parce que c'est-ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi.

Je lui ai fait du mal. Énormément même, elle aura du mal à me pardonner, si elle y arrive un jour évidemment.

Je rêve de nous voir tous les deux choisir la future chambre de notre bébé, elle à mes côtés le ventre rond.

Revivre ces moments intenses d'avec ma femme.

Je crois que si j'ai désiré Bella au premier regard, c'est à cause de leur ressemblance. Brunes toutes les deux, douce, un visage expressif avec un caractère bien trempé.

Mon amour.

Je l'avais rencontrée à la fac, ça avait était l'amour fou au premier regard.

Nous avions des projets. Beaucoup de promesses d'un avenir commun et radieux.

Elle était si merveilleuse.

Et puis elle m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. Le bonheur était à portée de mains et Virginie est finalement décédée en donnant le jour à Pauline. Mon bonheur c'était transformé en un horrible cauchemar, je me suis accroché pour mon bébé et j'ai cru que le bonheur n'était pas pour moi.

J'étais devenu ce salaud et ce monstre.

Avec Bella, j'avais une nouvelle chance de bonheur et je ne laisserai rien ni personne me la prendre. Jamais. (N/B: Ca c'est dit!)

-Edward ?

La voix de mon père me sortit de ma trompeur. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

-J'ai fait tout un tas d'analyses. Bella est en forme physiquement parlant.

-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi elle est dans cet état. M'énervai-je.

-Un choc je suppose. On va la garder ici le temps que sa fièvre baisse ensuite et bien, il faudra…

-Il faudra quoi papa ? Demandai-je.

Le ton de la voix de mon père était totalement détaché et froid.

-Edward, tu ne peux pas garder une épouse qui est malade tout le temps. Je suis sûr que James nous la reprendra, on va perdre de…

Je me levai d'un geste rapide me jetant sur lui.

-Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase, papa. Je n'ai pas oublié certaines choses. Je ne suis plus un môme, et il est hors de question que Bella soit encore la victime de ta folie. (N/B: Une mini ovation pour Edward! *regarde autour d'elle* Non vous voulez pas?)

-Arrête de faire comme si tu étais sans tâches, tu l'as désirée, c'est toi qui l'a violée Edward.

Je le relâchai alors. Ses mots faisaient plus mal encore que des couteaux plantés dans le cœur.

Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était l'horrible vérité.

-Sors. Crachai-je.

Mon père sortit de la pièce en silence. Je me rassis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, les heures allaient être longues.

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai doucement, ce qui primait c'était la douleur. J'avais mal dans tout mon corps, il était lourd et douloureux.

Ma vision était floue, mes oreilles semblaient remplies de coton et ma bouche ressemblait au désert de Gobi. (N/B: De l'eau pour la patiente!)

Je voulais parler mais la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche fut un long gémissement sonore.

Je sentis une main fraîche contre mon front et la sensation était agréable.

-Bella ?

Le son était déformé et j'avais du mal à comprendre mais la voix était douce et plutôt rassurante.

Je clignai des yeux, essayant de me reconnecter à la réalité.

Edward, l'enlèvement, James, le pique nique…

Tout me revenait en mémoire. C'était comme si je me noyais dans le flot des informations.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues silencieusement, Edward à mes côtés me tenait la main, silencieux.

J'étais si fatiguée.

C'était différent à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas mon sommeil qui posait problème, non en fait, j'étais fatiguée de cette vie de femme soumise à un homme et à sa famille déjantée. (N/B: Tu m'étonnes! :s)

J'avais envie de hurler mais là encore j'étais trop lasse pour prononcer un mot.

Toute mon énergie m'avait quittée.

Le père est venu quelque temps plus tard, il m'a examinée rapidement sans m'adresser un mot.

Ca ne me dérangeait pas.

Un frisson violent me parcourut. J'avais froid.

Edward a demandé une autre couverture à une infirmière mais j'avais encore froid.

J'avais envie de voir les enfants. Je devenais folle, enfermée entre ses quatre murs blancs surveillée par Edward.

Je passais mes journées à regarder le plafond blanc perdu dans mes songes.

Je m'imaginais au bord de la mer. J'arrivais presque à sentir sur le bout de ma langue l'iode et l'odeur du poisson frais du matin.

Ce matin là, Carlisle était assis sur la chaise à côté de moi. Il était en train de s'occuper de plusieurs dossiers.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Alice et son mari.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, Jasper m'avait toujours fait peur. Quelque chose en lui me terrorisait quand il posait son regard gris sur moi.

-Salut Bella. Dit Alice en sortant un énorme ours en peluche de derrière son dos. Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené. Ca te plait ? (N/B: Ah Alice! Si t'existais pas faudrait t'inventer! lol)

Je hochais la tête, incapable de répondre. Carlisle s'était levé et se tenait plus près de mon lit alors que Jasper nous foudroyait du regard.

-Bella a besoin de repos Alice, nous devrions sortir. Edward ne va pas tarder.

Alice parut déçue mais emboîta le pas aux deux hommes.

Je me retrouvai donc seule dans la chambre à mon grand soulagement, les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent lentement.

Fuir.

L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Arracher tous ses trucs dans mon bras et sauter par la fenêtre. J'ignorais à quel étage nous étions et si j'avais une chance. De toute façon il fallait déjà que j'arrive à sortir de se fichu lit. (N/B: Ce serait un bon début en effet!)

Je tirais un coup sec avec le reste des forces que j'avais sur la perfusion, grimaçant. Je tentais de respirer par le nez pour ne pas m'évanouir à la vue du sang.

Le sol me paraissait incroyablement loin, alors que je tentais de sortir du lit. J'avais du mal à me tenir debout. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre.

La force du désespoir sans doute.

Nous étions au troisième étage. Si je saute, je meurs. C'était une décision difficile à prendre.

Je me penchai vers la fenêtre de plus en plus. L'air caressait mon visage, c'était si bon.

Mes poumons se remplissaient. Je savais que si je me penchais encore, je faisais le grand saut. (N/B: Adieu monde cruel! lol)

J'en avais envie et en même temps quelque chose me retenait. Je détestais cette famille. Je les haïssais au plus profond de mon être. Enfin certains.  
Les enfants ne méritaient pas ça.

Qui sait ce que ces cinglés leur feront une fois plus âgées. Les vendront-il aussi à James sans aucun sentiment ? Edward peut-être pas, il aime ses filles mais le père et les autres en étaient bien capables. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

Non ! Je refusais que ces petites poupées vivent les mêmes choses que moi. Ca m'était insupportable. (N/B: Instinct maternel quand tu nous tiens...)

Il fallait que nous partions. Elle viendrait avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'elles adoreraient l'Italie et le beau temps.

Loin des autres.

Je glissai le long du mur de la fenêtre doucement.

C'était peut-être ma seule chance d'en finir avec la vie, la plus concrète sans aucun doute.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aimais ces enfants et je voulais bien être leur mère, si seulement elles n'avaient plus de père.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, Edward entra le premier. Il semblait furieux comme jamais.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine.

-Bella. Croassa-t-il en me voyant devant la fenêtre grande ouverte.

En deux enjambées, il fut à côté de moi. Me soulevant comme une modeste plume avant de me remettre sur le lit.

Je rapprochais mes genoux contre mon torse, son regard était posé sur moi.

-Bella… je…

-Je veux rentrer à la maison et voir les enfants s'il te plait Edward. (N/B: Tu peux remercier tes filles Edward! ^^)

* * *

Quel match ! On n'a vu les pour et les contre bébé, mais je suis désolée, un seul camp à gagner. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues, il est un peu tôt encore pour qu'elle le soit, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça ne se fera pas. Petite précision, Edward et Bella en parleront dans le prochain chapitre mais comme tout le monde va me poser la question je préfère le dire. La salade en question était de type italienne ce qui a fait ressortir à Bella des souvenirs tout simplement.

_La prochaine fois ne sautaient pas aussi vite en conclusion._


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour tous le soutiens et pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance pour vous remercier. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les reviews désolé, je me rattraperai c'est juré.

Si vous n'arrivez pas à review avec vos comptes , faite le en anonyme, je vous répondrais par Mp.

* * *

Pov Edward

Nous étions rapidement rentrés à la maison, Bella était encore très pâle, j'aurai préféré qu'elle reste se reposer encore un peu, mais elle avait tellement insisté que je n'avais pas eu le cœur à lui refuser.

D'ailleurs, je devais avouer que ça me soulageait vraiment d'un poids. (N/B: Crie pas victoire trop vite non plus!)

Mon père nous avait déposés chez nous, Alice y gardait les enfants, je l'avais appelée en route parce que Bella me l'avait demandé.

Retrouver son chez soi était vraiment une chose très agréable.

J'installais confortablement ma femme sur le canapé, m'occupant d'elle calmement.

Son séjour à l'hôpital m'avait fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle était importante pour moi dans un certain sens.

-Tu te sens comment ? Demandai-je en lui apportant un verre de jus de fruits.

-Ca va très bien. Répondit-elle, un mince sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Il était évident qu'elle mentait. Elle n'était pas très douée pour mentir. Je préférais éviter une dispute et la laisser se reposer. (N/B: Excellente initiative que celle-ci!)

Les filles jouaient tranquillement dans le jardin ensoleillé. J'aimais vraiment cet endroit. Ca me rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs de vacances passées avec mon père.

J'avais toujours était très proche de lui, il disait que je ressemblais à ma mère. Que j'avais ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux ainsi que son sourire.

Mon regard ne lâchait pas Bella même si mes pensées étaient à mille lieux de ce salon. Elle commençait à s'endormir doucement.

Je profitai du spectacle de son visage apaisé et de sa respiration calme.

Virginie aussi était belle quand elle dormait, mais Bella a quelque chose d'autre qui me fascine.

J'étais incapable de lire en elle. J'ai toujours était doué pour savoir ce que les gens pensaient mais avec Bella j'en étais incapable.

Ca me frustrait énormément.

Heureusement, elle parlait dans son sommeil. Beaucoup. L'inconscient prenait rapidement le dessus et elle disait des choses. Je savais que l'Italie lui manquait, c'était compréhensible. Elle appelait parfois ses parents en gémissant de peur et ça me faisait mal.

J'étais un monstre qui avait des remords chaque fois que je l'entendais pleurer et appeler ses proches.

Comme je l'avais si souvent fait moi-même.

C'était peut-être vrai que nous imitions dans notre vie adulte les mêmes choses que ceux qui nous ont élevés.

Le fils d'un drogué avait de fortes chances d'en devenir un. (N/B: Chance! chance! tout est relatif XD)

Celui d'un alcoolique aussi. (N/A : Ce n'est pas mon avis, juste celui d'Edward) (N/B: Oui précise qu'on t'accuse pas de cautionner ce genre de discours -_-')

Bella était enfin partie rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai doucement contre moi.

Sa tête contre mon torse, son souffle chaud sur ma peau me rendaient fou.

Je regrettais la maison dans laquelle elle était entrée dans ma vie.

Je la transportai jusqu'à notre chambre, l'allongeai sur le lit et la laissai dormir.

Pov Bella

Je me réveillais moins fatiguée, j'étais seule dans la chambre, je pouvais entendre les cris de joie des enfants dans le jardin.

C'était une mélodie agréable. (N/B: Je suis d'accord! ^^)

Je sortis du lit doucement, mais avec ma maladresse légendaire, mes pieds se prirent dans la couverture et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol.

Alerté par le bruit, Edward arriva l'air inquiet.

-Foutue maladresse. Grognai-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Je me relevai en râlant, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Il se moquait de moi c'était vraiment le pompon.

Une fois à nouveau sur mes deux jambes, je lui lançais un regard noir qui fit redoubler son fou rire.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il mais c'était vraiment… il s'interrompit, tenta de rester sérieux, pouffa, et recommença. (N/B: mdrrrrr! je vois bien la scène! XD)

Je le laissai dans la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain sans fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de le mettre en colère.

Je me déshabillai et glissai sous l'eau chaude qui sentait la fraise.

Ca faisait du bien.

Edward entra à son tour. Il se déshabilla et je tentai de calmer mes frissons.

Retour à la maison voulait dire aussi, malheureusement, contacts charnels.

Il se plaça sur le bord de la baignoire pour masser doucement mes épaules. C'était agréable et étrange aussi.

Puis, il s'attaqua à mon shampoing. Sensation divine. Il était doué, c'était certain. (N/B: Un massage du cuir chevelu! le pied!)

Je me détendis un peu quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Il grogna.

-Je reviens.

J'entendais la voix d'Edward, basse, furieuse et une autre que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me rinçai et me séchai rapidement avant d'enfiler des sous-vêtements propres, un jeans, un tee-shirt et un petit gilet noir avant de rejoindre le salon.

La femme qui se tenait en face de moi était brune, dans la quarantaine mais toujours très belle, le visage en cœur, des yeux verts communs et froids.

Elle m'aperçut et fit un mouvement vers moi.

-Tu dois être Bella ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Laisse-la tranquille Esmé. Gronda Edward en serrant les poings.

-Voyons Edward, tu ne laisserais pas ta mère dire bonjour à ta femme ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Tu n'as rien d'une mère, même pas le titre. Répondit-il.

Son regard était noir de colère. J'aurais été tétanisée si j'avais été à la place de l'autre femme.

Elle fit un pas vers moi mais Edward fut plus rapide. Il m'attrapa et m'enlaça avec force contre son torse.

-Bella. Je te présente Esmé. La mère de Jasper et Emmett et l'ex-femme de mon père. (N/B: Lui aussi il est adepte des divorces? XD)

Il avait craché ça avec haine.

Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure.

-Pourquoi disait-il que…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le père. J'assistai sans un mot à la guerre silencieuse que se livrait les deux ex-époux.

Au bout d'un très long moment, elle fit un mince sourire et se retourna vers nous.

-J'ai été ravie de vous connaître Bella, j'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement.

Elle me salua de la tête avant de sortir. Edward me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, me faisant légèrement mal.

Je gigotai mal à l'aise.

Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur moi sans pour autant me laisser partir de son étreinte de fer. (N/B: A moi! lol)

-Edward, commença Carlisle

-Non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Comment elle sait pour Bella ? Que lui as-tu dit papa ?

Son ton était glacial et effrayé. Même si sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi, ça me faisait trembler.

-Je ne lui ai strictement rien dit. Se défendit Carlisle.

-Alors qui ? Tu devais nous en débarrasser !

-Mon fils nous devrions certainement en parler en privé.

Le regard bleu et glacial du père me fit frissonner quand il se posa sur moi.

-Elle reste avec moi. Répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. (N/B: Possessif? nooooon!)

J'étais confuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-D'accord. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vais emmener les enfants se promener une petite heure.

Il sortit dans le jardin, quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur qui s'éloignait lentement.

Edward ne me lâchait pas, au contraire sa prise se faisait encore plus ferme.

Ma tête reposait sur son torse musclé, ses bras autour de ma taille me pressaient totalement contre lui.

Il inclina la sienne et inspira l'odeur de mes cheveux doucement.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Bella. Je suis désolé.

Mes tremblements ne lui avaient pas échapper de toute évidence. Il souleva mon menton pour capter mon regard. Ses yeux verts se fondirent dans les miens.

Comment un homme avec un regard si doux pouvait-il être aussi dérangé ? (N/B: That is the question!)

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

Je me retins de le repousser. Je devais penser à mon plan. Lui donner confiance.

J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres, laissant sa langue caresser la mienne.

-J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Au diable le plan. Je paniquai totalement maintenant. Je me débattis en hurlant.

Surpris, il me lâcha.

C'était complètement idiot.

J'avais à peine atteint le jardin qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapée. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

Je suffoquais complètement quand une brûlure sèche se répandit sur ma joue.

Edward m'avait frappée pour me calmer. C'était radical et douloureux mais ça marchait.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû !

-Ah oui ? Crachai-je, mauvaise. Tu fais référence à quoi ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir battu, Violé ou bien acheté ?

La colère avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. (N/B: On appelle ça le revers de la médaille!)

-Viens Bella. Rentrons à l'intérieur. Je te promets de ne pas te sauter dessus et de répondre à tes questions.

-Tu avais aussi promis de ne jamais me faire de mal.

-C'est vrai, mais tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de me croire de toute façon, alors viens s'il te plait.

Je le suivis à contre cœur jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Pov Edward

La colère de Bella était complètement justifiée. Elle était plus forte que ce que je croyais. Une autre aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Ce qu'elle disait faisait mal.

Je souffrais de la voir me rejeter mais je comprenais.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe différemment. J'aurai voulu lui donner le choix, mais je ne l'avais déjà pas moi-même.

Dans son regard je voyais plusieurs sentiments. La peur évidemment, celle que le monstre en moi avait fait naître, mais aussi d'autre chose que j'avais du mal à définir.

Elle me suivit à contre cœur.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, je regardai sa joue légèrement rougie avec délicatesse.

Ca allait être dur mais nécessaire.

-Pose-moi les questions que tu veux, je tenterai d'y répondre. Dis-je simplement. (N/B: Enfin! lol)

Elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Elle devait penser que je n'étais pas sérieux ou peut-être craignait-elle de me mettre en colère.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. La sonnerie insista tellement que je décrochai finalement.

Pov Bella

Edward échangea quelques mots au téléphone et pâlit immédiatement.

-J'arrive. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je le regardai, confuse, attraper ses clés de voiture.

-Viens. Dit-il.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la Volvo qui était devant le garage. Je n'osais pas dire un mot. Nous débarquâmes à l'hôpital. Les deux autres garçons Cullen étaient présents dans le couloir.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-Il n'est pas encore mort, rassure-toi.

La femme de tout à l'heure venait de sortir d'une chambre.

-Tu dois être déçu alors. Répondit-il.

-Détrompe-toi Edward, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de ton père.

-Non c'est vrai, c'est la mienne que tu as toujours désirée, Esmé. Je te rappelais trop à quel point, tu n'étais pas une vraie femme, n'est-ce pas ? (N/B: Hum hum! Décidément elle pourra jamais avoir d'enfants cette pauvre Esmé! -_-')

-Edward, ça suffit. S'énerva Jasper.

-Je pars ne t'inquiète pas, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me laisse déposséder par le fils d'une pute. (N/B: Ouch!)

Edward gronda alors, mauvais, j'avais tellement de questions. Mon regard devait se faire plus que confus parce que lorsqu'Edward m'enlaça, il me souffla.

-Plus tard Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

**Remerciements :**

Twilight989, LuneBlanche, Miss Lunatik, Marion, x-l-Twilight-x, Lemon Amitier, Tommy, Samystere, Lena -lna933- Samwinchersterboy, Clair91, Anill, Ocania, Vavounette veronika crépuscule, midsum, Meli, Clemence F; Vinie65, calimero59, myle, Erika Shoval, fan-par-hasard21,  
Fanny, bb23, popo, Alice, Famous Marion, Patiew Snow, Mel, Nana, Chchoualex63, Minomina, Shalemma, Grazie, Gabrielle, Aelita48, Acoco, Samy940, DavidaCullenooo, Onja, Angiefolio, Ilonka, Kara Walnes, Edward-Bella-New-fiction, aureliejeux81, Kinoum, Evelyne Raconte, couuline, SoSweetySoCrazy, Tony-35, Lenerol, Adore Youu, Liloulette, RioTousse, Bella'Stewart, Miss Aurore, Nymphea, Leausy,  
Alicia, Chouchoumag, titine, Habswifes, bichou85, MamzelleDaphné, kikinette11, So-Amel, Marnchoups, NiniWeasley, Marjoriie, Nathalie83, Edward 7012, Ilonka, Lily, Karine, Pyreneprincesse, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Ludivine28, Laurence, Aliandra, Johannie, moinini, Valentine, Tinga Bella, Fleur50, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, karinounie, me0963959, jene, IshaLane, Eris59, gaya, Eoline77, MissNessaEvansCullen, Titine, Evidence Bella, Mamoure21, Jasna, Rebelle76, Clémence, Oliveronica cullen massen, Mela18, CaroothePrincess, DavidaCullenooo, canard87, EstL, sarinette60, Alinette74

Ainsi que toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP ou bien mis des commentaires sur mon blog.

C'était un chapitre difficile

Des révélations, des explications.

* * *

Edward gronda alors, mauvais, j'avais tellement de questions. Mon regard devait se faire plus que confus parce que lorsque Edward m'enlaça, il me souffla.

-Plus tard Bella.

Le médecin est arrivé et nous a conduit dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Edward me tenait fermement contre son torse.

-Voilà, votre père se trouve ici, ne restez pas trop longtemps, il ne faut pas le fatiguer.

Nous entrâmes, Carlisle se trouvait allongé sur le lit blanc, il était très pâle et ses bras étaient plein d'aiguilles. (N/B: Pas de doutes, il est bien à l'hosto! XD)

-Edward. Dit-il en souriant.

C'était le premier vrai sourire que je voyais de sa part, depuis que je le connaissais.

-Tu dragues encore les infirmières en te faisant passer pour un malade papa ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Cullen, je n'arrive pas à y échapper. Et vous vous allez bien ? (N/B: Gentil Daddy Cullen?)

Il avait dit ça de telle façon que j'étais sur que ce n'était pas anodin.

-Bella a fait la rencontre de ta charmante épouse. Dit Edward.

-Oh !

Le Dr Cullen ne sembla pas surpris, bien qu'un peu gêné.

-Elle…

-A la menace facile papa, mais…

-Tu sais qu'Esmée est dangereuse, Edward. Ne la sous-estime pas.

J'étais confuse et perdue.

Ils durent le sentir parce que Carlisle posa son regard bleu sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Rien pour le moment, nous avons été légèrement interrompus par un appel.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon je vais m'en charger dans ce cas. Bella sais-tu qui est Esmée ?

C'était bizarre qu'il me parle directement. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. J'avais bien une idée mais je préférais me taire pour le moment.

-Esmée est ma femme.

Edward grogna un peu, Carlisle rectifia alors.

-Ex-femme, si mon fils préfère. J'étais marié à Esmée pendant plus de 15 ans et pendant tout ce laps de temps, nous avons essayé d'avoir un enfant sans succès. Finalement, j'ai accepté qu'elle fasse une demande d'adoption. Emmett a été le premier puis Jasper. J'étais neuro-chirurgien dans une grande clinique à l'hôpital et je n'étais pas très présent pour ma famille, parce qu'il existait de réelles tensions entre mon épouse et moi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Elisabeth. Elle était infirmière aux urgences et c'était la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. J'en suis tombé fou amoureux dès le premier regard. Au début, je m'en voulais de tromper mon épouse et la mère de mes enfants mais plus le temps passait, plus il me devenait insupportable de vivre avec Esmée. Je suis donc parti moyennant une compensation financière plus qu'agréable et Elisabeth m"a alors dit qu'elle était enceinte, un vrai miracle. (N/B: Je comprends mieux certaines choses! ^^)

Il était complètement perdu dans son récit, comme s'il revivait ces moments. Edward écoutait calmement à mes côtés alors que je tentais de tout assimiler.

-Nous étions très heureux. Surtout quand nous avons su que c'était un garçon. J'ai demandé le divorce mais Esmée refusait de signer les papiers. Ca a duré en longueur et puis un beau matin de mai, Edward est né. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, je pense. Trois mois plus tard, Elisabeth se tua dans un accident. J'ai toujours soupçonné Esmée d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher dans cet accident. J'étais anéanti et avec un bébé sur les bras, je suis retourné vers ma femme et mes autres fils. Esmé s'est relevée être une bonne mère les premiers mois, et ensuite…

Edward se tendit légèrement, il échangea un long regard avec son père qui acquiesça légèrement.

-Enfin. Quelques mois plus tard, mon père est décédé et comme Edward est le seul garçon direct de la famille, c'est à lui que revient l'héritage, du moins en principe.

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

C'est Edward qui répondit.

-Une ancienne règle érigée par mon grand père stipule que je dois prouver que je suis un homme en donnant un fils pour continuer la lignée des Cullen. Dit-il désabusé.

J'étais sous le choc. C'était si parfaitement logique. C'était ça. La cause de toute ma souffrance. (N/B: Non mais quelle merde ces histoires de familles et d'héritages! -_-')

Je n'étais qu'une poule pondeuse. Qu'un ventre sur pattes. La matrice de leur stupide règle.

Je suffoquais tellement la colère grandissait en moi.

-Je… tu… m'a violée pour de l'argent… Hurlai-je. Pour un putain d'héritage. Pour une clause…

Je me débattais furieusement. Mais c'était comme tenter de déplacer une montage. Je me fatiguais inutilement.

Edward passa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire avant que je n'alerte tout l'hôpital.

-Isabella ! Il te serait arrivé bien pire si Edward ne t'avait pas choisie. Gronda Carlisle.

Existait-il pire que ce que je venais de subir ?

-Tu aurais pu finir dans les mains d'un proxénète ou bien comme jouet sexuel d'un pervers. Arrête de te plaindre et ouvre tes oreilles. Donne ce fils à Edward et tu as ma parole que tu retrouveras ta liberté. Dit Carlisle. (N/B: *reste perplexe*)

Je cessai de me débattre, sous le choc.

Il prévoyait de me libérer.

Quelle crédibilité donner à ses paroles ? Les Cullen étaient de grands malades.

Malgré tout, il venait de semer la graine d"espoir à l'intérieur de moi et celle-ci semblait grandir de minute en minute.

-Lâche-la Edward. Demanda-t-il à son fils.

Il desserra sa prise sur moi, doucement, libérant ma bouche.

-Qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole ? Crachai-je.

-Personne Bella. Mais tu n'as pas d'autres solutions que de me faire confiance.

-Un enfant contre ma liberté ?

-Oui. Répondit son père.

-Je ne veux plus qu'on me cache des choses. Je veux tout savoir. (N/B: Tu m'étonnes!)

-Tu sauras ce qu'Edward voudra bien te dire. Tu n'es pas en position de force. Nous sommes déjà bien gentils. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien t'attacher sur un lit et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte.

Je réprimai un frisson d'horreur qui ne leur échappa pas.

Je tentais un peu trop le diable.

-Alors acceptes-tu ce marché, Bella ?

Il voulait une réponse maintenant ? Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il menaçait d'exploser.

C'était un choix terrible.

Pour faire un enfant, il fallait qu'il me touche encore.

« Il l'aurait fait de toute façon » me cria la petite voix à l'intérieur de moi. « C'est ta seule chance Bella, saisis-la. Pense à l'Italie »

Je hochai doucement la tête, signifiant l'accord que je venais de passer avec mon diable personnel.

-Je suis heureux que cette question soit réglée. Dit-il.

Ca me donnait envie de vomir. Edward repassa un bras autour de ma taille et passa ses lèvres sur mon cou. (N/B: Faut pas trop pousser non plus!)

Je pouvais sentir qu'il souriait contre ma peau. Le médecin nous interrompit alors, nous demandant de sortir pour laisser le malade se reposer.

-Où sont les enfants ? Demandai-je.

-Chez Rosalie. Mon père était là-bas quand ça s'est passé. On ira les chercher demain.

Je serrais les dents sur tout le trajet du retour. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je commençais à avoir vraiment faim.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, immédiatement salués par le chat, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir me faire un câlin ou de faire pipi sur les jeans d'Edward.

Ca me faisait toujours rire. (N/B: Et pourtant il l'a soigné XD)

Douce vengeance.

-Arrête de stresser Bella. Dit-il alors qu'il enlevait sa veste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

-D'accord ! Dit-il en levant les deux mains. Je n'en ai plus l'intention. On ira doucement, d'accord. On recommence à zéro.

Je grimaçai.

Il croyait que c'était si simple, on effaçait le tableau et on recommençait ? (N/B: Si seulement...)

Il partit sous la douche, pendant que je préparais le dîner. Un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre, simple mais délicieux. Je m'activais en cuisine réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la bêtise que je venais de faire.

Edward revint à ce moment-là, seulement enroulé dans une serviette de bain.

Je faisais mon possible pour éviter de regarder son corps. Jamais le mur d'en face ou mes casseroles ne m'avaient paru aussi intéressants.

-Arrête de fuir Bella. Dit-il alors que nous mangions.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Tu es distante, tu évites de regarder dans ma direction, tu te tends dès que je te touche.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Répondis-je.

Ses lèvres se fendirent dans un sourire en coin. Il se leva et se planta devant moi m'attirant à lui.

Je tentai de me faufiler hors de cette étreinte.

-Tu vois que j'ai raison.

-Je… il faut manger Edward. Intervins-je.

Il pressa mon corps un peu plus contre lui et la serviette ne cacha rien de sa monstrueuse érection. (N/B: Edward... serviette... érection...! *partit nettoyer son clavier*)

Je pouvais sentir sa dureté contre mon bas ventre.

-Ca sera agréable, je veux que ça le soit pour tous les deux, Bella.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes déclenchant des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

Sa langue partit à l'exploration de ma bouche, caressant la mienne avec douceur, passant sur mes lèvres et les mordillant légèrement.

Je me laissai emporter par les sensations divines qu'il me procurait. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses, me soulevant du sol. Le repas fut valsé par terre alors qu'il me déposait sur la table de la cuisine.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et descendit doucement sur mon cou puis à la naissance de mes seins.

Il tira sur les coutures de mon tee-shirt qui se déchirèrent, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge.

D'une main experte, il passa derrière mon dos et libéra ma poitrine.

Il caressa mon sein, faisant durcir mes tétons au contact de sa peau avec la mienne. Sa bouche descendit doucement jusqu'au petit morceau de chair, qu'il prit dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir de plaisir quand il commença à le sucer et à le mordiller.

Mon corps était parcouru de milliers de sensations qui semblaient toutes se rejoindre dans mon bas ventre.

La sensation d'un feu ardent qui brûlait et grandissait rapidement.

Les mains et la bouche d'Edward caressaient le haut de mon corps. Mon cou, puis ma nuque avant de redescendre. Il léchait avec délectation ma peau blanche.

Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux si soyeux, me tenant à lui comme à une bouée pour éviter de me perdre dans cette océan de plaisir.

-Je te veux Bella. Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, déclenchant encore plus de désir dans mon entrejambe.

Je pouvais sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de mes cuisses. Il colla son torse contre ma ,passant ses deux bras puissants autour de moi.

Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il me soulevait. Nous traversâmes la maison en deux temps trois mouvements, pour nous retrouver dans notre chambre.

Il m'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse, dénouant sa serviette.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Souffla-t-il, en faisant sauter les boutons de mon jeans et virer mes chaussures.

Il ne restait plus qu'un minuscule string, qui ne cachait rien de mon intimité dégoulinante et rouge.

J'étouffai un petit cri.

Je venais d'avoir mes règles. Je hoquetais d'horreur.

Edward sourit, m'enlevant mon sous-vêtement pas du tout gêné par mes menstruations.

Il écarta mes jambes au maximum, inclina la tête et passa un coup de langue sur mon clitoris, me faisant hurler de plaisir. (N/B: Et là tu as des lectrices qui ont buggué! lol)

-J'ai mes règles. Soufflai-je, en me tortillant sous les coups de langue délicieux sur mon paquet de nerf si sensible.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, détends-toi ma belle. Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

Il mordilla doucement celui-ci, me faisant hurler si fort que je manquai d'air et de voix.

Je le sentis se déplacer, ses lèvres remontèrent pour s'emparer des miennes.

Il planta son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais sentir son pénis à mon entrée.

Il frotta nos sexes l'un contre l'autre; nos soupirs de plaisir se mêlèrent.

Déposant un baiser au creux de mon cou, il poussa à l'intérieur de moi avec un grognement rauque, butant immédiatement au fond de mon ventre.

Je couinai de plaisir contre ses lèvres, nos regards soudés l'un dans l'autre.

Il resta un moment immobile, pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à son immense queue, à l'intérieur de mes chairs, avant de commencer ses va-et-vient au début.

-Plus fort, plus vite. Suppliai-je, perdue dans les tourments du plaisir charnel.

Il intensifia le rythme de ses coups de reins. Les sons animaux qui sortaient de nos bouches devenaient de plus en plus fort, et quand Edward caressa mon clitoris en même temps qu'il labourait mon ventre, le plaisir explosa.

L'orgasme me coupa le souffle, m'envoyant à des milliers de kilomètres de là où j'étais. (N/B: Heureuse d'avoir le ventilo! mdr)

Je ne pouvais que sentir la verge d'Edward frémir et son sperme se déversait.

Essoufflé, il s'allongea à mes côtés, m'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte forte et douce à la fois.

-Je t'aime Bella. Souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir. (N/B: Ah! C'est la mouise là :s lol ça va donner des migraines à tout le monde, dont Bella XD)

J'étais complètement sous le choc. Avait-il dit ça parce que nous venions de faire l'amour comme des bêtes ou ressentait-il de vrais sentiments pour moi ? 

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	16. Chapter 16

**Remerciements :**

Merci pour toutes les reviews et le soutiens. Vous êtes merveilleux chers lecteurs.

Ah j'oubliais une petite chose, à ceux et celles qui se permettre des reviews "Tu devais posté aujourd'hui on attend toujours", j'aimerai rappeler que je ne suis pas leur chien et que je poste quand j'ai envie. Que ma bêta et moi même, on n'a des vies, des chéris et même des boulots et que ça passe avant , n'en déplaise à certaines.

Sur une note plus légere. Je remercie ma douce Louise Malone et son dernier chapitre de "New Born", grace à elle mes Mp ont explosé de récit terrifiant accouchement. Je serais me venger mon amour, ne t'en fais pas.

On poste toujours ensemble sur "Alaiena Malone" c'est dans mes favories, notre histoire commune "Tout feu, Tous Flamme"

Al'

Ps ; Eviter la crise cardiaque à cause de mon chapitre.

* * *

Ce fut, ce matin là, la sonnette qui nous tira du lit. Edward se leva, passa un caleçon et alla ouvrir. Des cris de souris se firent entendre et il revint en tenant la plus jeune dans ses bras, les filles sur ses talons.

Je me couvris rapidement, en enroulant le drap autour de moi et les embrassai.

Pauline me fit un gros câlin, Anne s'installa sur mes genoux alors qu'Edward jouait avec Chloé, tout en tenant Elisa dans ses bras.

Les enfants riaient et parlaient des activités qu'elles avaient faites avec Tata Rose.

Pauline se plaignit du mauvais caractère de ses cousins et décréta qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons.

-Mais moi je suis un garçon, non ? Pouffa Edward.

Anne leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais toi tu es un papa, c'est différent.

C'était drôle à voir.

Edward a alors emmené toute la petite marmaille pour un petit déjeuner tardif.

J'en profitai pour prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'avais fait simple. Sous-vêtements, tee-shirt, jean et ballerines.

Les enfants étaient toutes attablées et mangeaient avec appétit leurs céréales. Edward me fit signe de faire de même et qu'il s'occupait de nos estomacs.

Pauline grimaça.

-Papa cuisine très mal, il fait toujours cramer les pancakes.

Edward fit la moue et tira la langue à sa fille.

-Ne sois pas médisante. Pour la peine tu n'en auras pas.

Son sourire disait évidemment tout le contraire. Pauline leva les épaules.

-J'aime pas les trucs cramés de toute façon. (N/B: Edward, tes dents sont par terre! XD)

Au final, elle avait eu raison, si les pancakes n'étaient pas carbonisés, ils avaient un arrière-goût de brûlé, pas très appétissant.

Mais le plus drôle était qu'Edward avait mis son honneur en jeu, chatouillant impitoyablement tous ceux qui critiquaient sa cuisine.

Une fois fini, je l'aidai à faire la vaisselle, en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cette après-midi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis-je.

-Je dois aller voir mon père. Tu peux rester ici avec les filles si tu veux.

Une lueur folle dut traverser mon regard parce ce qu'il se referma sur lui alors immédiatement.

-Je vais demander à Emmett de s'en occuper.

-Je… non… ça ira… je te le promets Edward.

Il me regarda, soupçonneux.

-Je n'ai pas confiance, je suis désolé Bella.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que je frappai le frigo avec mon poing, me faisant un peu mal.

Finalement, il appela Emmett et je fus forcée à m'occuper des travaux ménagers.

Un peu avant le dîner, Edward ouvrit la porte sur son frère et son père.

Si Carlisle était sorti de l'hôpital, il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

-Bella. Tu peux aller s'il te plait, préparer la chambre d'amis pour mon père. Il va faire sa convalescence ici.

Si extérieurement, aucune émotion ne paraissait. Intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de hurler.

Je serrai la mâchoire et tournai les talons.

La chambre d'amis fut rapidement prête et Edward s'occupa de son père. Je préférai m'isoler avec les enfants, dans le jardin, profitant du soleil.

Edward fut extrêmement silencieux pendant le déjeuner. Peut-être que la présence de son père ne l'enchantait guère plus que moi.

-Bella, tu peux apporter un plateau à mon père, s'il te plait. Il sortit alors de table, s'enfermant dans son bureau.

Je préparai le plateau en silence, tout en donnant son demi petit pot de carottes à Elisa qui gazouillait dans sa chaise haute.

-Edward aussi adorait les carottes à son âge.

Je sursautai et me retournai pour faire face à Carlisle Cullen vêtu d'un pyjama gris, l'air pâle mais débout.

-J'allais vous apporter votre déjeuner. Edward a dit que vous deviez rester couché.

-Je préfère le prendre ici, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

Je secouai la tête et déposai son assiette sur la table, me concentrant sur Elisa qui avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier son repas.

Tellement, qu'elle s'en mettait partout.

Chloé entra alors dans la cuisine, les yeux humides, tirant sur mon pantalon, les yeux brillants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je.

Pauline arriva et me répondit.

-Elle est tombée dans le jardin. Je lui avais dit de ne pas courir.

-C'est pas grave, on va te désinfecter ça et te mettre un pansement. J'en ai vu dans la salle de bain d'en haut. Pauline, va me les chercher s'il te plait.

Elle obéit et sortit.

-Où est Anna ? Demandai-je.

-Elle joue avec le chat !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était une grande histoire d'amour entre ces deux-là.

Pauline revint alors avec ce que je lui avais demandé, je m'occupai de Chloé et un bisou magique plus tard, elle courait à nouveau.

-Bella ? On peut aller se mouiller dans la petite piscine, s'il te plait ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Edward ne l'avait pas mentionné dans les activités autorisées.

-Il ne dira rien, si vous y allez avec et que vous surveillez.

Zut ! J'eus un sursaut. J'avais oublié la présence du père dans la pièce.

-Mhh. D'accord. Je vais quand même le prévenir.

Je débarbouillai Elisa avec une lingette et débarrassai la table. Je fis rapidement la vaisselle, et récupérai la petite dernière.

Allez détends-toi Bella.

Je toquai timidement à la porte quand Edward dit.

« Entre Bella »

-Je… comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

Bon d'accord, c'était idiot mais j'étais curieuse.

-Ni mon père, ni les filles ne prennent le temps de frapper à la porte.

Edward était sur son ordinateur et regardait des dossiers comptables. Un lourd silence s'installa alors.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Humm, oui. Pauline veut aller dans la piscine.

-D'accord. Si tu les surveilles, j'ai encore du boulot. Il y a des maillots à ta taille, dans l'armoire normalement.

Il se leva et s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je restais figée alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Amusez-vous bien toutes les cinq, je vais voir mon père et continuer à éplucher ces dossiers.

-Ton père est réveillé d'ailleurs, il est dans le salon. Marmonnai-je.

Edward fit la moue.

-Tu aurais du l'envoyer au lit.

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou. Bon, il l'était mais là plus encore.

-Je vais l'envoyer moi.

Les filles nous attendaient dans le salon.

-Allons mettre nos maillots de bain, d'accord.

Elles me suivirent, joyeuses, je vis Edward s'installer à côté de son père sur le canapé.

Pov Edward

J'étais heureux d'être à la maison avec Bella, mes enfants et mon père. Malheureusement, j'avais beaucoup de travail en retard et j'étais condamné à travailler dans mon bureau.

Quand Bella vint me déranger, je la suivis jusqu'au salon. Mon père était installé sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

-Il me semble que le médecin t'avait dit de rester couché, dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Je me sens très bien et j'avais envie de profiter de l'air frais.

-Alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas trop te fatiguer.

-Edward, je suis grand et médecin, arrête de t'inquiéter.

Je grognai mais préférai laisser tomber. Les filles apparurent dans le salon suivies de Bella, merveilleuse dans son maillot de bain deux pièces, tenant Elisa dans ses bras.

-Bella. Donne Elisa, je vais m'en occuper, va te baigner.

Elle me tendit ma fille et sortit sans un mot. Je poussai un soupir.

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail avec elle, Edward. Commenta mon père.

-Tu trouves ? Elle me déteste et je vois bien qu'elle cherche la première occasion pour se sauver. Elle ne fait que parler de liberté dans son sommeil.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule.

-Elle s'habituera. Regarde Rosalie et Alice. Et puis, ça ne fait pas encore quatre mois qu'elle est là.

-Tu as raison. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Non fils. Va rejoindre ta petite famille.

Je hochai la tête. Elisa était fatiguée. Je la couchai donc dans son parc, mon père gardera un œil sur elle. Je filai donc me mettre en short de bain.

Bella était assise dans l'eau et tenait la main de Chloé, pendant que Anne et Pauline jouaient avec un ballon.

-Papa ! Hurlèrent-elles toutes en même temps.

-Hey mes anges.

J'entrai dans l'eau fraîche et m'aspergeai avant de jouer au requin. Anna hurla et se jeta sur Bella alors que Pauline essaya de me faire tomber à l'eau.

Je la balançai doucement, un peu plus loin. Elle rigola et repartit à la charge.

-Doucement les sauvages. Dit Bella. Chloé et moi, on essaye de nager.

Un regard complice avec mes deux aînées et Bella se retrouva aspergée d'eau.

-D'accord, d'accord. Stop ! J'ai rien dit.

Elle sortit de l'eau et fit de même avec Chloé.

-Tu pars ? Demanda Pauline, déçue.

-Je vais aller vous chercher des serviettes chaudes et faire le goûter. Je suis sûre que vos estomacs doivent crier famine.

Elle disait vrai.

Nous gloussâmes ensemble. Quand Bella revint alors, avec une Chloé habillée d'un short et tee-shirt Dora l'Exploratrice et avait elle-même enfilé un mini short en jean, des tongs et un top mauve, elle nous ramena aussi de grandes serviettes.

Les filles furent ravies, parce qu'il commençait à faire un peu froid dans l'eau.

Une fois séchés, nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur pour enfiler des vêtements secs.

-Tu viens papa ! Bella a sorti du Nutella, des brioches et du jus de pommes.

Quand j'arrivai tout le monde était attablé.

Bella servait les filles et mon père en jus d'orange, Pauline riait aux éclats, Anna ne quittait pas Bella des yeux et Chloé semblait scotchée à ses jambes. (N/B: Beau tableau en effet!)

C'était un tableau idyllique et bien que totalement faux, je gravai cette image au fond de moi.

-Papa, il rêve ! Commenta ma plus veille fille en se moquant.

Je lui tirai la langue et vins m'asseoir.

-C'est Maman qui a fait la brioche. Commenta Anna en s'empiffrant.

-Ta maman est une très bonne cuisinière. Dit mon père.

-Oh, ça nous change de Papa. Il fait tout cramer sauf le barbecue heureusement, oh Papa, Maman, est-ce qu'on peut en faire un ce soir? Reprit Pauline

-Humm. Si Maman est d'accord. Répondis-je doucement

-Pas de problèmes pour moi.

-On pourra inviter Tata Rose et Tonton Emmett ! Hurla Anna.

-Et Tata Alice et Tonton Jazz.

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

J'échangeai un regard avec Bella qui s'était figée.

-C'est une idée. Commenta mon père.

-Mhh. Nous verrons. Bella tu peux me suivre dans la cuisine, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu me montres où tu as rangé humm… le café.

Elle me suivit, silencieuse.

Une fois à l'abris des regards, elle se lâcha, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je te promets que tout ira bien, Bella.

-Je te déteste. Je déteste ta famille. Laisse-moi partir Edward.

Elle pleurnichait et je savais que c'était juste les nerfs.

-Mon amour s'il te plait. Je… Bella.

-Tu ne me laisseras jamais m'en aller, je serais ta prisonnière pour toujours. Je… s'il te plait… je ne dirai rien.

-Oh Bella !

Je la pris contre moi, savourant son odeur et la douceur de sa peau.

-Bella… je…t'aime. (N/B: Il l'a dit ^^)

* * *

Petit récapitulatif de l'age des filles d'Edward, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu(e)s

Anna ; Six ans

Chloé ; trois ans

Elisa ; six mois

Pauline ; Huit ans


	17. Chapter 17

Hey,

Merci pour tous votre soutiens et vos reviews.

Petite publicité pour vous parlez des fics que j'adore "Tu es ma promise" de Cchope, j'ai craqué dessus.

Et aussi "A quatre heures du matin" de Joufly-La-Verte

Ainsi que le Répertoire-Dark-Lemon (lien dans mon profil)

* * *

Pov Bella

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ouvris la bouche pour qu'il puisse approfondir son baiser quand il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Docile, obéissante. Si mon corps était toujours là, mon esprit était définitivement partit devant l'horreur de la situation.

Edward disait m'aimer, que ce soit vrai ou pas, je m'en foutais, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose dans mon esprit.

« Il ne respectera pas l'accord »

Mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Son baiser m'étouffait. Il me fallait de l'air ou j'allais mourir asphyxiée. Je tentais de me soustraire de son étreinte, les larmes déchirant mes joues.

Edward releva la tête surpris et me relâcha alors immédiatement.

-Bella, je …

-Les enfants … il faut … je dois m'en occuper. Je bégayais misérablement en passant devant lui séchant rapidement mes larmes avant de ressortir le laissant seul dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard sur la terrasse ou j'étais occupée à débarrasser la table du goûter; il semblait calme en apparence mais ses yeux bouillaient de rage.

Je l'avais repoussé et je savais que j'allais le payer.

Pourtant je n'avais pas peur, j'étais toujours anesthésiée par le choc de la révélation.

Une idiote naïve, voilà ce que j'étais d'avoir cru les promesses de ces monstres.

J'avais envie de leur hurler dessus mais je savais maintenant que ça n'allait qu'envenimer encore plus les choses, alors je serrais les dents.

Tremblante, je terminais ma tâche et commençais à préparer les salades pour le soir.

Edward était toujours dehors avec les petites et Carlisle était retourné s'allonger jusqu'à ce soir à la demande de son fils.

Je coupais consciemment la peau de mes pommes de terre quand le couteau dérapa sur la paume de ma main.

Un peu de sang s'échappa de la plaie me faisant crier de surprise. L'odeur me donna rapidement la nausée, mes doigts se crispèrent sur la table.

-Bella ?

Je tournais la tête vers nul autre que Jasper.

Que faisait-il là ? Si tôt ?

-Bella ? Bella ? Bella ?

Mais bientôt, mon cerveau sembla arrêter de fonctionner, je sentis juste le sol se dérober sous mes pieds.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, j'étais allongée dans ma chambre, Alice se tenait assise dans le fauteuil à côté de moi lisant un magazine de mode.

-Salut, tu nous as fait peur, ça va ?

-Mhh, oui, je crois.

Je regardais ma main bandée avec interrogation.

-Désolé Jazz n'est pas médecin et comme Carlisle et Edward ont dû partir faire une course.

-Ils sont partit ?

-Oui, Edward m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie, il semblait avoir un truc urgent à faire.

-Tu veux dire venir me surveiller pour être sûr que je n'essaye pas de me trancher la gorge ou de m'enfuir.

J'étais amer et je savais qu'Alice ne dirait rien.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Bella mais je …

-Ne peux pas t'aider, oui je sais merci. Où sont les enfants ?

-Avec Jazz dans le salon.

-Il est qu'elle heure ?

-17H30.

-Je dois terminer la cuisine, Edward a prévu un barbecue.

-D'accord, je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je repris ma tâche, Alice ou son mari avait dû nettoyer les tâches de sang à l'eau de javel, car l'odeur y était forte.

Je repris mes activités pendant que l'espèce de lutin partait dans un de ses fameux monologues.

Une petite heures plus tard, je préparais les dernières touches de l'apéritif pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de dresser la table. Il avait été décidé que nous profiterions des derniers rayons de soleil et qu'ensuite nous mangerions à l'intérieur.

Edward et Carlisle rentrèrent au même moment, mon mari s'approcha et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'excuser et de partir en direction de notre chambre, certainement pour se doucher. Son père monta à l'étage pour prendre l'autre salle de bain.

Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard juste à temps pour accueillir son frère, sa belle-sœur et leur mère.

Les embrassades furent glaciales malgré les petits bisous faussement amicaux, la soirée fut des plus hypocrites. Il était clair qu'ils se détestaient tous cordialement pourtant ils jouaient le jeu exactement comme je me forçais à le faire avec Edward.

Les discussions tournaient principalement autour d'un achat qu'Edward voulait faire, un déménagement.

Évidemment personne ne m'en avait rien dit. Alice tapait dans ses mains, heureuse.

-Bella et moi, on fera des séances de shopping pour décorer la maison.

Je restais silencieuse, elle rêvait. Edward ne me laisserais jamais aller dans un centre commercial.

-C'est une excellente idée. Approuva-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, il sourit doucement.

-Mais nous avons le temps, Bella n'est pas encore enceinte.

Je déglutis difficilement, le message était passé.

Le reste du repas fut plus ou moins tranquille si on oubliait les regards furieux de la mère et ceux glacials de Jasper.

Je fus bien soulagée à la fin de la soirée quand ils prirent tous congé, rapidement, je débarrassais tout. Edward coucha les enfants et me rejoignit en compagnie de Carlisle.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Perplexe, je levais les yeux vers lui. Il regardait ma main bandée.

-Je me suis coupée en faisant une salade, c'est rien.

-Laisse mon père regarder. Insista-t-il.

Ne voulant pas le mettre en colère, je montrais la paume de ma main à Carlisle, qui l'examina minutieusement.

-C'est superficiel, je vais refaire un pansement et il faudra qu'elle fasse attention, mais ça va. Edward va me chercher ma trousse de toilette s'il te plait.

Il obéit et sortit.

-Il ta dit qu'il t'aimait !

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je ne répondais donc rien.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il respecte notre accord, nous lui trouverons quelqu'un d'autre ensuite, bien sûr cette conversation reste entre nous, tâche de ton côté de respecter ta part du contrat.

J'hochais la tête au moment même où Edward revint dans la pièce, et lui tendit la trousse, Carlisle s'affaira rapidement puis nous souhaita bonne nuit.

Il était plus de minuit quand, nous allâmes nous coucher. Edward referma la pièce derrière nous et me déshabilla doucement.

Il caressait mon corps avec douceur, je le laissais faire me raccrochant aux promesses de son père.

Une fois complètement nue, il m'allongea sur le lit, si j'étais obligée de subir ses assauts, je pouvais très bien jouer les mortes.

Il commença à embrasser mon corps certainement dans l'espoir d'une réaction, mais les minutes passaient et je restais la plus froide possible.

Finalement, il perdit patience et je sentais son membre pressé contre ma minette.

Il poussa à l'intérieur de moi dans un grognement sourd, ses coups de butoir étaient brutaux et je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes couinements de plaisir.

Mon corps était ma faiblesse, mon bas ventre en feu m'empêchait de penser avec cohérence.

Il caressa alors subitement mon clitoris m'envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout mon être.

L'orgasme prit le dessus et il s'enfonça encore deux ou trois fois en moi avant d'éjaculer.

Il se coucha alors à mes côtés rabattant les draps sur nous, silencieux.

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt en rêvant de l'Italie, de ces magnifiques paysages, parce que c'était bien la seule chose qui me restait.

Pov Edward.

Les semaines sont passées avec une rapidité effrayante, l'été avait fait place à l'automne et malgré tous mes efforts Bella n'était toujours pas enceinte. D'ailleurs même si elle me le cachait, la tension entre elle et mon père était à son maximum, elle trouvait toujours un moment dans la journée pour disparaître et pleurer avant de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Si elle me laissait lui faire l'amour sans résistance aucune, elle refusait de prendre du plaisir, réveiller son corps devenait de plus en plus difficile et j'en souffrais.

Je regrettais de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. Bella était devenu un robot qui s'accrochait aux enfants et aux tâches ménagères.

Dès début septembre, j'avais dû reprendre le travail.

Souvent, Rosalie et Alice rendaient visite à Bella mais la savoir seule avec mon père m'angoissait un peu.

Un soir, alors que je rentrais tard, mes craintes furent fondées. J'avais retrouvé ma femme en pleurs dans la cuisine alors que mon père lui hurlait dessus.

Flash Back

-Je suis rentré ! Hurlais-je.

Un bruit de verre brisé attira mon attention vers la cuisine, Bella et mon père s'y trouvaient, lui debout près de la porte, les yeux noirs de colère et ma femme assise dans un coin tremblante.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Grondais-je en serrant les poings de rage.

-Calme tes ardeurs Edward, je ne l'ai pas touchée, cette fille n'est qu'une traînée stérile, on devrait s'en débarrasser, au moins les autres sont tombées enceinte. Cracha-t-il.

Ma bouche devient pâteuse et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent, je le plaquais violement contre la table.

-Appelle Emmett, il s'occupera de toi, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Edward. Balbutia-t-il.

-J'aurais dû te démolir quand j'ai su que tu as violé Sabrina, papa.

-Tu refusais de la toucher, Edward. J'en avais marre d'attendre et puis soit content, ça t'a permis de récupérer une autre pute dans son genre.

-Sort ! Va t'en !

Je le lâchais et il s'exécuta. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et me précipitais sur Bella toujours sanglotante sur le sol.

Je m'agenouillais près d'elle, la calant dans mes bras avec douceur.

-Bella, je suis là, s'il te plait, calme toi.

Pour toute réponse ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Doucement je la soulevais pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir, est-ce que mon père t'a fait du mal, est ce qu'il t'a …?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite ce qui me soulagea.

-Parle, dis-moi. S'il te plait.

-Il criait beaucoup et il m'a giflée . Hoqueta-t-elle. « Il disait que James allait venir avec Black, qu'il allait se débarrasser de moi.

-Bella, il a menti, personne ne viendra, tu es en sécurité ici.

Fin du Flash

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour la calmer et notre nuit fut épouvantable, elle s'était réveillée en hurlant complètement désorientée.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle me cachait le quart des horreurs qu'il lui avait raconté.

Je me sentais coupable, l'influence de mon père, celle de ma famille, avait détruit l'homme que j'étais et en avait fait celui qui se tenait là. Mais je voulais redevenir celui d'avant, pour Bella et pour mes enfants.

Les jours qui suivirent, je confiais mes filles à Alice et pris deux semaines de congés. Je voulais aider Bella.

J'avais réfléchis une nuit entière et la solution qui s'imposait me terrifiait.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil venait juste de faire son apparition, je sautais du lit et récupérais mon ordinateur portable, je pianotais dessus frénétiquement jusqu'à entendre un bruit dans la chambre.

Je la rejoignis et embrassais Bella qui venait ouvrir ses yeux chocolat qui ne pétillaient même plus.

-Je suis désolé, je dois faire le petit déjeuner.

-Pas besoin nous partons, viens on va se doucher.

Elle sembla surprise mais n'argumenta pas et obéit. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je lui retirais sa nuisette, et me déshabillais.

Voir son corps nu me donna immédiatement envie mais ce n'était pas le moment, je la lavais rapidement.

-Sors, j'ai besoin de me soulager, va t'habiller.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, à peine la porte fermée je commençais à me masturber.

Finalement pris par l'heure, je me dépêchais avant de nettoyer la douche d'un coup de jet, après m'être séché et habillé, je retrouvais Bella assise dans le salon.

- On va se faire des casse-croûtes.

Elle se leva mais je lui fis signe de se rasseoir, une fois dans la cuisine je m'en occupais moi-même.

A 8h00 pile, nous montâmes dans la voiture, Bella semblait affreusement nerveuse mais je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise.

Arrivé à mi-parcours, je m'arrêtais, lui tendis deux gélules bleues et de l'eau.

-Prends-les.

Son regard me fit presque tout regretter, tremblante, elle s'exécuta doucement. Je ne la quittais pas du regard. Elle avala les comprimés et but un peu d'eau.

Je repris alors ma conduite alors qu'elle somnolait.

Pov Bella.

A mon réveil, je fus surprise de constater que nous n'étions pas dans notre chambre, à l'extérieur, je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chanter, les cigales et même sentir la douce odeur du lilas.

Mon rêve était merveilleux, c'était comme retrouver mon pays. Je me relevais doucement, sortant du lit pour me précipiter vers la fenêtre. Les paysages, les odeurs, les bruits étaient si vivaces que mon cœur allait exploser.

Pourtant un bruit me fit me tourner. Edward était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Mon rêve allait se transformer en cauchemar.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

Mes yeux firent l'aller-retour entre les paysages idylliques et le visage d'Edward.

Mon esprit était confus, je me sentais complètement perdue.

-Bella, tu es toute pâle.

Il s'approcha et son odeur de miel et de soleil m'enivra complètement. Doucement, il me força à m'asseoir sur le lit caressant mon visage avec une extrême douceur.

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai promis qu'un jour tu retournerais en Italie.

J'hochais la tête.

-Nous sommes en Sicile, l'un de mes clients nous a prêté sa villa pour la semaine, je voulais te faire la surprise.

C'était touchant; mais est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quelque chose.

Malgré mes réticences, Edward s'est montré surprenant. Il était doux, gentil compréhensif et généreux.

Je mourrais d'envie de voir un musée sur l'art grec et il s'était arrangé pour pouvoir le visiter à la fermeture.

Évidemment j'aurais souhaité le faire aux heures de visite comme tout le monde mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ces moments.

C'était si précieux pour moi.

J'étais une enfant qui redécouvrait le monde.

Pov Edward.

Cette semaine était une merveilleuse pause loin des État Unis. Bella était plus ravissante que jamais et retrouvait des couleurs et un peu le sourire.

Parfois, je tentais de petits câlins, des caresses, des baisers doux, mais surtout avec une grande patience.

J'essaie de refouler mes sautes d'humeur le plus possible et d'être le plus gentil et prévenant possible.

Je voulais qu'elle soit bien à l'aise.

J'avais eu comme une révélation à la villa, Bella ne tomberait jamais enceinte parce que psychologiquement ça bloquait

Il fallait qu'elle se détende au calme, qu'elle réapprenne à aimer mes caresses, nos baisers.

J'avais envie de ça. Le pacte je m'en foutais. Bella je t'aime tellement, je suis fou de toi, prêt à tout pour toi.

Ma Bella.

Elle me sourit près de la piscine, elle n'a pas encore osé y aller, je la suivais du regard attentif.

-J'ai pas de maillot de bain. Soupira-t-elle.

-La villa est complètement isolée, personne ne te verra si tu y vas nue, dis-je doucement.

Elle sembla hésiter un long moment mais se déshabilla avant de plonger gracieusement.

Je la regardais barboter dans l'eau, un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

-Edward ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Hummm, est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien pour être sûr, doucement, j'enlevais mes vêtements et plongeais à mon tour.

Profitant du soleil, de l'eau, de nous.

* * *

C'est le joyeux non-anniversaire de l'auteur :D

Review ?


	18. Chapter 18

Tout d'abord, merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur pour le retard accumulé

Et bien sûr, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris qui me font extrêmement plaisir.

Je vous aimmmmmmeee!

Al'

* * *

-Hummm, est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien pour être sûr, doucement, j'enlevais mes vêtements et plongeais à mon tour.

Profitant du soleil, de l'eau, de nous.

Pov Bella

Je fermais les yeux quand Edward plongea m'éclaboussant. Son corps ondula sous l'eau claire avant de ressortir juste à côté de moi encerclant ma taille de son bras et déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue.

-Elle est bonne ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je me retournais vers lui avec un sourire entendu aux lèvres, il resta interdit un moment et devint tout rouge devant l'horrible lapsus.

-Ce n'est …

J'éclatais de rire devant son air gêné.

Fred disait que les lapsus étaient l'émergence de nos désirs inconscients, en tout cas je n'avais pas de doute qu'Edward appréciait mon corps, c'était visible.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, j'éclatais de rire et lui envoyais de l'eau dans la figure.

Surpris, il en avala même.

-Il faut fermer la bouche Edward ! Soufflais-je amusée.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Bella !

Il se jeta sur moi mais me loupa, s'en suivit un jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité et sa force, je me trouvais très vite coincée dans un coin de la piscine.

Son corps emprisonnait le mien, bien sûr si j'avais voulu, j'aurais très bien pu m'extirper en sortant de la piscine mais je ne ressentais pas de danger à l'avoir si près de moi.

C'était autre chose.

Avec une lenteur extrême, il caressa ma joue du bout de son doigt, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

Je le laissais faire quand il m'attira à lui, déposant un baiser sur mon cou.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos et les miennes était attachées à sa nuque.

Il descendit son bras, soulevant mes fesses pour gober mes mamelons durcis au contact de sa bouche.

Il prenait son temps et surtout bien garde de me donner un maximum de sensations alors que je gémissais, la tête dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Bella, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, souffla-t-il.

Que répondre à cela ? Mes mains se crochetèrent à lui et sa bouche remonta pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans mon cou.

Edward colla mon corps contre le sien et je pouvais sentir son érection frotter contre ma minette en feu.

-Accroche-toi à moi ma chérie.

A peine avais-je enroulé mes jambes autour de lui qu'il entra en moi dans un violent coup de rein buttant immédiatement au fonds de mon ventre et m'arrachant un hurlement de pur plaisir.

Il n'était pas doux quand il me martelait mais il n'était pas agressif ou méchant. Ses mains me caressaient et me montraient un plaisir jamais atteint.

Chaque poussée à l'intérieur de moi faisant grossir le feu qui se propageait dans mon corps. Je savais déjà que l'orgasme serait terriblement puissant.

J'étais proche. Edward dut le sentir parce qu'il raffermit sa prise sur mon corps déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes quand mon corps fut pris de tremblements et que des milliers de

décharges parcouraient celui ci.

Edward explosa pratiquement en même temps que moi, répandant son sperme dans mon ventre.

Je me sentais molle dans ses bras, il était toujours en moi mais je n'avais plus la force de m'accrocher à lui tellement cet orgasme fut dévastateur sur mon corps et mon esprit.

Doucement, il se retira et embrassa ma tempe. Je sentis son bras passer sur mes jambes et me soulever comme une jeune mariée.

Déjà à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras, je ne sentis que la serviette chaude sur moi et ses mains qui me frictionnaient.

Pov Edward

Je déposais Bella nue sur notre lit, après l'avoir séchée et la recouvrais du drap blanc, m'effondrant à côté d'elle sur le lit tout aussi terrassé par le plus fabuleux orgasme de toute ma vie.

Je fermais les yeux repensant sans cesse au plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné sans aucune retenue.

J'étais heureux.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la montre digitale affichait neuf heures. Je me tournais, Bella avait disparu du lit.

Deux jours plus tard, nous quittions l'Italie, cette fois j'avais fais louer un jet privé. Bella serait parfaitement consciente pour le trajet de retour. Elle m'avait supplié pendant des heures pour cela et j'avais cédé sous certaines conditions.

Installée dans la limousine aux vitres teintées, Bella était très nerveuse, bien sûr c'était normal.

Notre paradis venait de prendre fin, la réalité nous rattrapait durement.

Elle regardait défiler le paysage, tremblante.

-Bella, tu devrais te …

Elle se jeta à mes pieds me suppliant de la laisser partir, jurant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer tellement mon cœur me faisait mal.

J'aurais tellement aimé la connaître dans d'autres circonstances, caressant doucement ses cheveux en attendant que la crise passe.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, le chauffeur nous laissa sur le tarmac. Bella était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, nous montâmes dans l'avion et congédiais l'hôtesse.

-Bella ?

-Mhh ?

-Tu m'inquiètes, je sais que …

-Tu ne sais rien Edward ! S'énerva t-elle.

-Bella !

Elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes, je pouvais entendre ses sanglots.

Au bout d'une heure, elle ressortit enfin les yeux rougis, et le teint pâle.

Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil sans un mot. Arrivés à l'aéroport, Emmett et Jasper nous attendait en compagnie des enfants.

Si Bella leur témoigna un peu d'affection, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole jusqu'à la maison.

Et ensuite seulement pour des choses sans intérêt.

Si les premières semaines je ne disais rien et la laissais faire, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

Et puis l'été avait fait place à l'automne. Je venais de rentrer du travail quand je surpris une vive conversation entre Bella et Alice.

Visiblement ma belle ne supportait plus d'avoir sa belle sœur montée sur 10 000 volts dans les pattes.

-Mais Bella …

-J'ai dis non ALICE ! Hurla t-elle.

-Mais c'est juste …

Ma chérie la foudroya du regard et se tourna vers moi, visiblement mon entrée n'avait pas été discrète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Bella refuse que je l'habille pour Thanksgiving.

-Alice, nous ne sommes qu'au mois de septembre.

-Deux mois ça passe vite !

Je soupirais, la femme de mon frère pouvait être une parfaite emmerdeuse quand elle s'y mettait.

-Bella est bien capable de s'habiller seule Alice et quoi qu'elle mette pour le Thanksgiving, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravissante, maintenant si tu veux jouer à la poupée, demande à Jasper de t'en acheter une.

Furieuse de s'être fait contredire, Alice prit congé. Quelque chose me dit que je vais en entendre rapidement parler.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une secousse, Bella venait de se jeter dans mes bras.

J'étais surpris.

C'était un euphémisme.

Depuis l'Italie, nous n'avions plus que des relations sexuelles rapides et elle refusait toute autre sorte de contact de ma part. Si au début, j'avais tenté de l'amadouer, j'avais vite arrêté, ça la rendait encore plus folle de rage.

Et là, elle était sa tête collée contre mon torse à renifler bruyamment.

J'entourais délicatement mes bras autour d'elle et profitais du moment.

« Je devrais peut être rembarrer Alice plus souvent, quitte à ensuite me prendre la tête avec Jasper. »

Après de longues minutes à faire de petits ronds dans son dos, ses larmes se calmèrent doucement.

-Ca va mieux ? Demandais-je inquiet.

-Oui désolée, tout m'énerve depuis ce matin, et Alice n'a pas arrêté avec ses stupides fêtes de noël.

-Ce n'est pas grave, où sont les enfants ?

-Chez Rosalie, je … je lui ai demandé de les garder, je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais rentré.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, la prochaine fois fait le d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête et bailla. Je voulus dire quelque chose quand la porte claqua et qu'Alice réapparut.

-Encore fatiguée Bella, mais tu as dormi toute la journée déjà …

Ma belle releva la tête furieuse, et fusilla ma belle-sœur du regard.

-Oh c'est bon, si on ne peut plus rien dire. Bon, j'ai juste oublié mon téléphone portable. Bonne soirée Edward, et bonne chance, elle est d'une humeur de pitbull.

Le lutin maléfique disparut à nouveau. J'entraînais Bella jusqu'au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

-Tu devrais t'allonger un peu, je te réveillerais pour le dîner. Je vais téléphoner à Rosalie.

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea, j'en profitais pour sortir de la pièce me précipitant sur mon téléphone avant de me rétracter.

-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je rejoignais le salon en proie à des émotions contradictoires.

Tout collait.

Les sautes d'humeur, la fatigue …

L'espoir me serra le cœur mais j'avais déjà trop de fois été déçu.

Je profitais que Bella dormait pour courir à la pharmacie le cœur battant.

-Un test de grossesse s'il vous plaît !

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et je préférais justifier.

-Pour ma femme.

-Vous êtes marié, Mr Cullen.

-Oui !

-Je n'ai encore jamais eu le plaisir de voir votre épouse.

-Ma femme est très casanière, pourrais-je …

-Bien sûr !

Je payais rapidement et sortis en trombe en espérant que Bella ne se soit pas réveillée entre temps.

Heureusement quand j'arrivais à la maison, elle était toujours profondément endormie.

Je m'avançais vers elle et déposais le petit sachet sur la table du salon.

J'embrassais le front de ma petite femme descendant jusqu'à sa joue puis sa bouche.

Un gémissement étouffé parvint à mes oreilles quand nos lèvres se touchèrent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux légèrement étourdie.

-Bella ma chérie, viens avec moi.

Je la soulevais du canapé, alors qu'elle crochetait ses mains autour de mon cou.

Je récupérais le petit sachet avec nous jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle était plutôt désorientée pour le moment. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle gigota mal à l'aise dans mes bras.

Je la déposais sur le sol la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle perde l'équilibre, elle avança jusqu'aux toilettes et à peine avait-elle la tête au-dessus qu'elle vida le contenu de son estomac.

L'inquiétude me tordait le ventre. Je lui tenais les cheveux.

-Bella ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi confuse.

Je lui tendis le test. Même si c'était quasiment sûr maintenant, il me fallait voir les deux petites barres bleues.

Tremblante Bella, s'assit sur les wc et fit pipi sur le bout du test. Elle me le tendit et je le refermais pendant qu'elle se rhabilla.

Ce fut la minute la plus longue de mon existence. Je tenais ce truc dans ma main droite et Bella collée contre moi.

Il afficha alors « Enceinte +3 »

Bella poussa alors un gémissement et je sentis son corps glisser contre moi.

Je lâchais le test et la pris dans mes bras avant de me jeter sur mon téléphone.

-Allo, papa ?

Bella est enceinte ! Ça y est ! Punaise ça fait bizarre quand même ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, bébé créé en Italie, voyage que je situe milieu août et là nous sommes presque fin septembre dans l'histoire. Je vous laisse compter. Ça me fait très bizarre d'être déjà là dans l'histoire, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai commencé hier alors qu'il ne reste plus que douze chapitres à écrire.


	19. Chapter 19

Pardon pour le retard ! Je suis presque impardonnable mais j'ai eu un petit accident de vie domestique, on a failli devenir de la saucisse grillée avec les autres locataires de mon immeuble mais grâce à deux chats courageux qui ont fait chier leur maîtresse pour qu'elle se « réveille » on a pu appeler les pompiers à temps.

Je précise quand même que ces courageux félins sont les miens et que j'en suis très fière. Donc merci à mon Donald et à ma Tara de m'avoir sauvé.

Pour reprendre sur un sujet plus gai, voilà la suite d'un Amour Acheté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je finirais par les habituels remerciements pour le groupe Dark Lemon, et surtout pour nos petites nouvelles, nous sommes très heureuses de vous accueillir les filles.

Un Merci particulier à celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie à ce jour, celle qui sait tout de moi. Anne, merci pour ton amitié, ta confiance sans faille, de me prendre avec tous mes défauts, et dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux. De nombreuses années nous sépare, mais notre complicité ne connaît pas de faille, même dans les silences, on se comprend. Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je sais que toi : Si je meurs, tu adoptes mes chats, n'oublie pas ! Je t'aime, je te le dis souvent mais c'est sincère. Et je ne te dirais jamais assez à quel point tu es une personne magnifique, une bêta formidable et que je vais épouser ton fils dans 15 ans.

Bonne lecture

Al'

* * *

Bella poussa alors un gémissement et je sentis son corps glisser contre moi.

Je lâchais le test et la pris dans mes bras avant de me jeter sur mon téléphone.

-Allo, papa ?

Pov Edward.

Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans le salon, mon père était en train d'examiner Bella et ça me rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle.

Au bout de dix minutes, il sortit furieux comme jamais.

-Je lui ai fait la prise de sang, elle te réclame.

Je hochais la tête avec vigueur et courut presque jusqu'à notre chambre à coucher.

Bella était allongée dans le lit, les yeux fermés, elle était très pâle. Je m'approchais avec douceur me mettant assis à côté d'elle passant délicatement ma main sur sa joue.

Mon contact la fit se tendre presque immédiatement, je soupirais.

-Bella, mon ange ?

-Ça y est, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Sa voix était sèche et tranchante comme une lame. Je n'osais pas répliquer de peur de la mettre encore plus en colère.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Immobile, j'observais son visage.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et fonde en larme.

Ni joie, ni peine.

Seulement de la décharge.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, la laissant pleurer autant qu'elle en avait envie.

A force de la bercer, elle finit par s'endormir, je me couchais à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Quand je me relevais le matin suivant, Bella n'était plus dans le lit, mon ventre se serra immédiatement et je sautais du lit. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Du bruit depuis la salle de bain attira alors immédiatement mon attention. J'y étais en deux grandes enjambées. Ma Bella se trouvait la tête dans les toilettes, le teint pâle.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

Pour simple réponse, elle hocha la tête et commença à se relever. Je l'aidais immédiatement passant mon bras autour de sa taille.

-Viens, un bon petit déjeuner te sera profitable.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges Bella.

Elle me lança un regard glacial que je soutins. Exaspérée, elle se laissa tout de même conduire jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je préparais rapidement quelque chose. Bella fit la grimace devant le petit déjeuner royal que je lui fis.

Elle prit une bouchée et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bon dieu, si toute la grossesse se passait ainsi, ça allait être compliqué.

Dix minutes plus tard, assit sur le canapé c'était déjà la guerre des nerfs.

-Bella, tu dois manger quelque chose.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Bella ?

-J'ai pas faim !

-Ça t'aidera.

-Non !

-Bella ?

Elle se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre. J'allais vivre neuf mois d'enfer. Bon ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué, j'avais déjà subi quatre grossesses.

Bon d'accord aucune n'avait un contexte aussi particulier.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'arrivais à la convaincre de grignoter un peu d'une barre chocolatée du bout des lèvres. Satisfait et heureux, je profitais simplement de ces instants.

Le sablier s'écoulait petit à petit maintenant.

Pov Bella

Enceinte !

J'avais beau savoir que ça allait arriver à un moment où à un autre, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre.

J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais c'est difficile. Je me sens coupable d'accepter un tel marché, mais rien n'est plus fort que mon envie de vivre libre.

Edward à l'air heureux et ça me donne envie de le frapper.

Son bonheur à lui est une tragédie pour moi.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ça.

J'essaye d'être le plus désagréable possible mais j'en suis définitivement incapable.

Passer outre sa bonne humeur est quasi impossible. Qu'il profite, c'est bien le seul que ça enchante vraiment.

Même le docteur « démoniaque » ne sautille pas pourtant… Il a juste lâché un :

« C'est pas trop tôt!» en me faisant une prise de sang.

Je suis allongée sur le lit en boule, fatiguée. Edward m'a annoncé la visite de sa famille, mais ce sont bien les derniers que j'ai envie de voir.

Je crois qu'il a saisi à ma façon de claquer la porte.

J'évacue, il me laisse faire.

C'est déjà un progrès.

Je voulais préparer vite fait un truc avant leur arrivée mais je n'ai pas réussi à approcher la cuisine.

Je crois que je ne vais pas faire grand-chose dans les mois à venir.

Les Cullen arrivent et un frisson me parcourt quand Jasper et sa mère se présentent en tête du groupe.

-Félicitations Edward, marmonne Jasper.

-Merci, nous sommes très heureux.

Il passe son bras autour de moi et je me sens un peu rassurée. Le regard bleu de Jasper est terrifiant.

La femme du Dr Cullen, elle, ne dit rien, mais elle ne fait même pas mine de cacher son dégoût.

Après un long silence seulement meublé par les couinements d'Alice nous nous installons au salon.

-Espérons que celui-ci ne soit pas aussi mal élevé que les autres.

Dans la famille monstre, je demande la mère.

C'est la seule chose à laquelle on pense quand on voit Esmée Cullen ou plutôt quand elle ouvre la bouche.

Edward la fusille du regard.

-C'est sûr que toi au niveau amour maternel, tu as été un exemple.

-Ne me manque pas de respect EDWARD !

Elle se lève, Edward fait de même, une tension électrique règne dans la pièce.

-ESMEE ! EDWARD ! Ça suffit !

Papa Cullen lève le ton, si Edward se remet assis, madame Cullen semble n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-C'est bien, fils, tu obéis toujours aussi bien à ton papa.

Le ton de sa voix était tranchant, froid et moqueur.

-Esmée! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Carlisle semblait sur le point de frapper sa femme, il était rouge de colère.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, il faut que Bella sache comment élever l'héritier des Cullen.

Son ton était si doux qu'il me donnait des frissons.

-Les coups n'étaient pas très efficaces, avec Edward l'enfermement dans la cave et la privation de nourriture fonctionnaient mieux.

Je déglutis.

La nausée m'était montée d'un coup et je vis à peine Emmett sortir sa mère de la pièce de force suivit par Carlisle et les autres.

A côté de moi, Edward ressemblait à une statue, je levais les yeux vers lui mais son visage était totalement impassible.

Je me demandais comment il faisait pour supporter ce genre de mensonge de sa …

Et puis, je m'aperçus avec horreur que ça pouvait être vrai.

J'avais déjà remarqué d'anciennes cicatrices sur son corps, je n'osais pas lui poser de question.

Il resserra subitement son emprise sur moi, plongeant le nez dans mon cou.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous deux ne parle.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commençais.

-Edward ?

-Pas maintenant Bella !

Ca voix était rauque et ça me faisait mal, ce qu'il m'avait fait était … sans mots mais rien ne justifiait ce qu'il avait dû vivre.

Parce que quelque chose en moi me disait que je venais seulement d'effleurer l'énorme sac de secrets de cette famille.

Alice arriva à ce moment, suivie de Rosalie.

-Carlisle nous invite au restaurant pour fêter la nouvelle.

Elle sautille et moi je percute.

Restaurant égal lieu public.

Edward accepte.

Je suis dans un état second, confuse.

Nous allons nous habiller en silence. Alice m'aide. Elle me sort une robe bleue marine qui est très près du corps et des ballerines. Je la laisse faire. Rosalie s'occupe de mes cheveux.

Edward arrive dans la chambre.

-Vous pouvez sortir une minute ?

Elles nous laissent et il me fait signe de m'asseoir, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il va me parler.

Enfin c'est-ce que je crois, il soulève mon pied et un clic retentit.

Le système GPS à ma cheville est maintenant dans sa main, mon cœur explose de joie.

-Ne te méprends pas, tu n'auras aucune chance de partir Bella, arrête d'y penser.

Je tente de cacher ma déception.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à l'extérieur. Alice discute au téléphone.

-Les nounous des enfants, dit-il avant de m'entraîner vers la voiture de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

Sur le trajet que je trouve long, Rose me pose pleins de questions sur la chambre du bébé, les vêtements …

Visiblement, elle essaye de m'intéresser au sujet mais je m'en fiche un peu.

Ce bébé n'est déjà pas à moi.

Nous arrivons enfin. Comme promis, Edward ne me lâche pas la main et ses frères m'entourent.

Je soupire. Le restaurant Italien à l'air chic, le serveur à l'air de bien connaître la famille.

Nous nous installons à table. Je suis entourée de « Mon mari » et de « mon beau-père »

Les cartes arrivent et immédiatement Carlisle se sent dans l'obligation de me donner ses conseils.

J'ai très envie de ravioli mais …

-Papa, laisse là s'il te plait.

-Comme tu voudras mon fils mais …

Il est interrompu par une voix aigüe et un couinement.

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec une blonde au bras d'une sorte d'indien.

-Edward ?

-Bonjour Jessica.

….


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, tout le monde,

Oui, c'est mon retour !

Je sais que certaines l'attendent depuis un certain temps déjà mais des évènements propres à ma vie privée, on fait que je ne pouvais pas écrire.

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça. Ce chapitre est l'illustration d'un combat intérieur, parce que sachez que j'étais à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber. Non je ne suis pas une auteur qui menace pour des reviews.

Et non, je ne suis pas une chieuse jalouse. Et personnellement, j'écris pour moi et pour mes amis, les vrais. Celles qui ne te laissent jamais tomber, qui ne doutent jamais de toi et qui te comprennent.

Je voulais repartir sur de bonnes bases avec ce retour, je suis l'esclave de mes envies seulement, alors les reviews du type insulte parce que la suite n'est pas là, désolé mais à partir de maintenant, c'est STOP !

Heureusement la grande majorité est exceptionnellement généreuse d'amour, et partager avec mes lecteurs est un plaisir que je veux retrouver sans me prendre la tête avec des gamines de deux ans.

A partir de maintenant toute personne insultante ou qui se permet de me donner des ordres, sera ignorée. Et celles qui veulent me signaler, allez- y. J'ai déjà eu un petit mot de fan fiction pour me dire de faire attention. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

Maintenant que ceci est dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Petite dédicace à ma bêta, à Lily, et Candy, je vous rappelle qu'elle a un forum super de fan fiction, je vous invite tous à venir ! (adresse sur mon profil)

Bye !

Al'

* * *

Pov Bella.

-Bonjour Jessica.

L'atmosphère déjà très lourde du repas devint suffocante, le Dr Cullen, au contraire de son fils, ne se montra pas du tout poli en congédiant la jeune fille sèchement.  
-Nous fêtons un événement familial, Jessica. Votre présence n'est pas souhaitée.

Le ton polaire du patriarche Cullen qui me fit frissonner ne sembla même pas l'ébranler.

-Ah oui ? Quelle sorte d'événement ?

Si un sourire bienveillant égayait son visage, quelque chose dans sa façon de me regarder avec une sorte de pitié et de colère, me rendait nerveuse.  
Edward m'attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne, c'est Alice qui lâcha l'information d'un ton désinvolte.

-Bella va avoir un bébé.

Le regard de Jessica se fit encore plus glacial quand elle le porta sur moi.

-Et bien félicitations à vous deux. Tu viens Paul, nous avons notre table qui nous attend.

L'indien hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, soufflais-je en suppliant Edward du regard.

-Je t'accompagne ! Soupira-t-il.

-Veuillez aussi m'excuser, il faut que je passe un coup de fil, intervint Jasper.

Carlisle grogna dans sa barbe mais ne dit rien, je me levais suivie par Edward alors que Jasper prenait la direction opposée.

Une fois devant la porte du couloir qui menait aux toilettes, Edward s'arrêta.

-Je t'attends ici, essaye de ne pas être trop longue, la porte est au fonds.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué avant d'apercevoir une porte de service.

Un espoir fou me tiraillait le ventre alors que je poussais la porte qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur rapidement.

Je n'avais qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ma disparition.

Je me faufilais dans les couloirs étroits du restaurant courant le plus vite possible dans l'espace réduit.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. La porte de secours n'était pas bien loin.

Arrivée au bout, je la poussais et sentis l'air froid. Je grelottais un peu dans l'air frais de l'extérieur mais peu importe. J'avançais doucement dans la pénombre de la ruelle quand deux voix furieuses me firent sursauter.

Heureusement, l'immense poubelle me cachait, doucement, je jetais un coup d'œil et fus sur le point de défaillir en apercevant Jasper Cullen en compagnie de la fameuse Jessica.

Curieuse, je tendis l'oreille et des bribes de conversation se firent plus nettes.

-Tu avais dit que nous aurions encore du temps, on va faire quoi maintenant hein ?

-Calme-toi Jess. On va y arriver, on a déjà fait disparaître les autres, ils ne nous ont pas soupçonné.

-Je sais. Mais … Jasper, il faut vraiment s'en débarrasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, on n'entendra plus parler d'elle.

-Je l'espère.

-Emmett nous aidera ne t'en fait pas. Allez rentrons avant qu'il ne remarque notre absence.

Les deux ombres partirent en direction de la rue sans un regard en arrière, pétrifiée, dos contre le métal froid, je me laissais glisser en larme.

Pov Edward

Bella était partie depuis drôlement longtemps, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas malade. Même si ce n'était pas très gentleman, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil.

Je traversais le couloir jusqu'aux toilettes pour dames, mais rien.

Vide.  
Mon cœur se tordit en deux et la colère me submergea rapidement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie possible; mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur du coin pour le personnel, traversais la cuisine sans soucis, les employés ne me remarquaient même pas tellement ils étaient concentrés sur leurs plats.

Dans ma tête des milliers de pensées me traversaient mais l'une surplomba le tout.

« Elle va me le payer »

Un dernier couloir et la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur était là. Je l'ouvris à la volée et un hoquet de peur, me surpris.

Je baissais les yeux et mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

Ma Bella était là, assise sur le sol glacé, ses mains encerclant son corps secoué de sanglots.

J'avais envie de hurler et de l'aimer.

A cet instant.

Je devins fou.

Je l'attrapais par le bras et la forçais à se relever, elle était silencieuse et baissait la tête.

J'avais envie de hurler et de frapper.

Je me retins, refoulais ma colère qui était à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Rentre ! Chuchotais-je furieux à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et obéit docilement, je soupirais.

Pov Bella

Nous avions rejoint les autres à table après quelques minutes pour me remettre. Je n'avais rien dit.

Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance. Je regardais à la dérobée chaque membre de la famille.

Ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux, ils semblaient si normaux de l'extérieur. Le repas se finit doucement.

Les tic-tac de l'immense horloge de la salle était oppressant et les regards furieux d'Edward terrorisant.

Finalement, le patriarche des Cullen finit par se lever et payer l'addition. Edward me tenait la main fermement dans la sienne. Nous mettions notre manteau.

Emmett proposa un dernier verre mais il refusa. Le trajet dans la voiture était pesant.  
Je ne me sentais pas très bien, la tête me tournait, mon ventre se contractait, un hoquet surpuissant me traversa et une odeur effroyable se dégagea.

La voiture s'arrêta aussitôt. Devant moi le paysage forestier se dissipa petit à petit alors que je rejoignais les ténèbres rassurantes.

Ah mon réveil, le soleil réchauffait la peau de mon visage, je pouvais sentir sa caresse chaude et douce.

Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air et faisait monter en moi du … dégoût.

Sans prévenir, je me relevais à vitesse grand V, sautant du lit pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes, la tête la première.

-Humf !

Le souffle chaud et l'odeur de parfum pour homme qui m'avait sans doute suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain n'arrangeait pas mes nausées.

-Tu pues Edward !

Je l'avais lâché entre deux vomissements et gémissements plaintifs, par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

Surprise, je me retournais et là ce fut un véritable cri de peur.

Ce n'était pas Edward qui se tenait prêt de moi mais Jasper !

Pov Edward

Je devais accompagner mon père pour des analyses médicales car s'il faisait comme si tout allait bien, nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

J'avais confié Bella à Alice le temps d'une matinée, de toute façon, elle dormirait sans doute jusqu'à notre retour.

Le médecin nous attendait dans son bureau, la matinée avançait doucement.  
Les mots du docteur résonnaient encore à l'intérieur de moi alors qu'il m'accompagnait dans le couloir et que mon père se rhabillait.

-Mr Cullen, je sais que votre père refuse de pratiquer des traitements expérimentaux pour lui permettre de vivre plus longtemps que les six mois que nous avons annoncé, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que vous tentiez de le résonner, nous avons eu de très bons résultats et …

-Je ferais de mon mieux Docteur.

-Merci Edward.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste amical.

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

-C'est gentil à vous.

-Carlisle est un vieil ami et c'est lui qui m'a aidé quand Clara mon épouse est décédée. Alors ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. J'aimerais pouvoir le sauver, tu sais ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire alors que mon père arrivait grognon. Je ne lui avais rien dit pour hier avec Bella, je craignais sa réaction et puis je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de ….

Je secouais la tête.  
Me prouver quoi ?

Que je n'étais pas un monstre ? Que je pouvais contrôler ma colère.

Hier j'aurais pu la tuer, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser, c'était comme quand j'étais enfant.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là.

Jasper et moi étions dans le jardin, Esmée était à l'intérieur, on se disputait comme souvent.

__

Flash Back.

-Rends-moi mon ballon Jazz !

-Non Eddychou, il est à moi maintenant, les monstres n'ont pas le droit à de jolies choses.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre !

-Si, tu es un monstre, c'est maman qui l'a dit !

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune Edward poussa violement son frère à terre, démarrant une bagarre contre le blond. Le petit rouquin fit preuve d'une rare violence, au point que le pauvre Jasper pleurait et criait.

-MAMAN !

Esmée Cullen arriva étonnée et furieuse dans le jardin, elle venait encore d'être dérangée par ses gosses alors qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec son avocat.

-Quoi !

Ses yeux se firent ronds quand elle contempla son Jasper, sa merveille plein de boue, de bleus et de coupures.

-Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon chéri.

-Edward m'a sauté dessus sans raison;

La magnifique Esmée Cullen n'avait plus rien de la maman parfaite, elle était pleine de haine à cet instant, elle lança au pauvre Edward un regard glacial et ses paroles étaient des pics dans le cœur de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait espèce de monstre ! HEIN ! Tu profites que ton père ne soit pas là pour montrer ta vraie nature ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon précieux fils, t'as compris ou je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi.

Elle s'éloigna emmenant Jasper dans son sillage.

Edward, anéanti par les paroles de celle qui l'avait élevé et aimé jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, courut jusqu'aux jambes de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur en pleurant.  
Violemment, elle le repoussa, et les yeux d'Edward dégoulinèrent de larmes.

-Tu n'as jamais été mon fils, Carlisle t'a ramené, il a fait un gosse avec une traînée, voilà ce que tu es. Le fils d'une pute qui a gâchée ma vie et ma famille.

__

Fin du Flash Back

-EDWARD !

Subitement sortit de mes pensées par mon père impatient, je ravalais ma peine et lui fit signe que j'arrivais. Il se tenait ainsi à quelques mètres de moi l'air interrogateur.

-Tu vas bien fils, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

-Bien sûr, je pensais juste à Bella.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, chose inhabituelle pour lui.

-Il semble fils que c'est la bonne cette fois ci, je suis content pour toi, la femme parfaite, obéissante, docile, une crème maintenant.

-Oui c'est le mot !

Au fonds, Bella n'était pas ça, elle était juste prisonnière de nous. Je le savais mais je préférais laisser à mon père sa joie, quel fils serais-je sinon?

Pov Bella

Enfermée dans la salle de bain, j'attendais sans doute depuis des heures. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me parler à travers la porte pour me forcer à ouvrir mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

Assise sur le sol glacial du carrelage, je grelottais car mon pyjama n'était qu'une fine nuisette.

-Bella, arrête de faire l'enfant, Edward ne va pas tarder.

Enfin, c'était drôle d'attendre son retour. Même s'il était complètement dingue, il était bien moins effrayant que Jasper.

J'entendis à travers la porte verrouillée le grincement de l'entrée et sautais sur mes pieds.

Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'arrête. J'entendis des paroles dont je ne saisissais pas tout, des pas dans ma direction.

-Bella ? S'il te plait ouvre cette porte.

Cette voix chaude et envoûtante, celle qui me retenait prisonnière et en même temps, une mince lueur de confiance dans cet enfer.

Un combat acharné faisait rage en moi alors que la serrure se déverrouillait de l'extérieur.

Une seconde plus tard, les bras chauds et forts d'Edward encerclaient ma taille et je me laissais à demi aller dans ses bras.

Je mourrais de faim, de froid aussi. Chaque parcelle de mon corps tremblait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et puis mon ventre me faisait affreusement souffrir.

-Edward, est-ce …

-Sortez tous ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ils obéirent instantanément en refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Bella, calme-toi, s'il te plait, chut.

Il me berça dans ses bras tel un bébé pendant de longues minutes sans un mot.  
Quand ma voix fut assez forte pour être audible, je lâchais un mot, le seul capable de traverser ma bouche entre mes reniflements et ma respiration hachée.

-Je suis désolée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise puis une lueur douce passa dans ses yeux.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé d'être un monstre Bella, je t'ai fait du mal et je regrette tellement, parfois je suis incontrôlable. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, s'il te plait, calme-toi.

Edward croyait que c'était lui, certes il était effrayant, mais le plus dangereux était à deux pas de là.

-C'est … Jasper, il me fait peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerais viens maintenant, il faut te mettre des vêtements chauds.

Il m'aida à me relever puis nous sortîmes; personne dans la chambre.

-Mets-toi un beau pyjama, on va commander une pizza d'accord.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le front et sortit. Je m'avançais vers l'armoire quand la voix d'Alice retentit dans l'encadrement de la porte…  
-Tu te trompes d'ennemi Bella !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous,

Vous allez sans doute me détester quand vous arriverez à la fin de ce chapitre mais j'assume complètement mon sadisme !

Je suis désolée pour le petit retard, mais tout était contre moi pour que je ne poste pas dans les temps !

Mais il est là maintenant, alors je vous laisse vous régaler en espérant que vous me laisserez votre avis qu'elle qu'il soit !

J'ai écris un Os pour un concours qui s'appelle "L'attraction" vous le trouverez sur mon profil, j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez

Bisous Al'

Ps : dédicace à ma bêta Anne, Christina, Vivi et Tif (pour le saucisson!)

* * *

Pov Edward

Allongé sur le lit à côté de mon ange, je la regardais dormir doucement à mes cotés, elle était magnifique belle et si désirable ainsi. Son petit ventre s'était légèrement arrondi et je trouvais ça craquant, évidemment l'autre

face était qu'elle vivait une grossesse plutôt difficile. Dieu merci, les nausées matinales commençaient à se dissiper et elle était moins fatiguée. Pour autant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la couver le plus possible ce qu'elle

détestait cordialement.

Nous avions pris rendez-vous chez un gynécologue, ami de mon père pour cette après-midi. J'appréhendais un peu la réaction de Bella. Emmett nous accompagnerait et je savais que s'il y avait un problème, il le règlerait

aussitôt, mais la boule de mon estomac refusait de partir.

Contemplant les nuages gris du ciel à la baie vitrée de la chambre, je soupirais. Le temps était à la tempête de neige et j'aurais préféré rester à la maison.

Un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit m'apprit qu'il était temps de réveiller ma douce, qu'elle ait le temps de se laver et de s'habiller.

-Bella ? Chuchotais-je à son oreille, déposant un baiser doux sur son front.

-Mhhh ! Gémit-elle.

-C'est l'heure de se lever, je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

- Laisse-moi dormir Edward ! Grogna-t-elle

-J'adorais pouvoir t'obliger à y rester avec moi mais nous n'avons pas le temps, aller debout la marmotte.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit sous le sous-entendu en me balançant un coussin à la figure.

-On va où comme ça ?

-Carlisle a pris rendez-vous avec un de ses collègues gynécologues pour aujourd'hui.

Elle resta silencieuse, un petit moment, et je sentais qu'elle se retenait de me hurler dessus.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant !

-Je suis désolé Bella, tu sais que je ne peux pas …

-Me faire confiance… sache que c'est réciproque, Edward.

Elle se leva et deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain claqua, il ne me restait plus faire le petit déjeuner et attendre que ça passe.

Pov Bella.

La douche m'aidait à me calmer doucement, j'étais en colère, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, j'avais l'impression de l'être tout le temps, depuis un moment.

Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas mettre Edward en colère, je craignais trop sa réaction mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir.

Et là, je craignais cette sortie. Allez voir ce gynécologue, voulait dire que j'allais côtoyer du monde de l'extérieur et ça me faisait peur.

Un léger bruissement me sortit de mes pensées. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette.

J'en pris une autre pour m'essuyer, remarquant l'arrondissement de mon ventre, j'avais pris du poids et c'était difficilement cachable.

Evitant de regarder mon corps dans la glace, je me séchais rapidement avant de retourner dans la chambre prendre des vêtements.

Il me fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver des vêtements à ma taille, ça m'énervait vraiment. En plus Edward passait toutes les cinq minutes voir ou j'en étais.

Quand, enfin, par miracle, je découvrais un jeans élastique et un pull qui me serrait un peu, la voix grave d'Emmett résonna à côté.

-Quel temps de chien ! Heureusement que mon 4X4 est bien équipé !

Puis celle de Rosalie.

-Où est Bella ?

-Dans la chambre, je crois qu'elle a du mal à choisir ce qu'elle va mettre !

-Oui. Elle rigola. « Je pense que je vais pouvoir l'aider ! »

Je m'éloignais de la porte entre-ouverte, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle croit que je les espionnais.

Salut Bella ! Ca va ?

-Oui !

-Je t'ai rapporté des affaires de ma première grossesse, Edward a beau être déjà père, il y a encore des choses qui lui échappe, tient.

Elle me tendit un paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Merci !

C'était élégant et assez large pour cacher ma taille, j'en étais soulagée.

-Je vais me changer.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit,

Je me dépêchais d'enfiler les vêtements et pris une paire de bottes noires, neuves, dans l'armoire.

Il neigeait à gros flocons à l'extérieur et je n'avais pas envie d'attraper froid.

-Tu es prête ?

Je sursautais avant de relever les yeux vers Edward qui souriait.

-Presque !

-Tu es très belle mais Emmett insiste pour qu'on y aille maintenant, il craint que la neige s'intensifie encore.

-Encore, je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive.

-D'accord, il y a une veste en fourrure dans l'armoire blanche, prend là.

Je grimaçais.

-C'est du synthétique.

Ouf !

L'idée d'avoir un chat ou un chien sur le dos me dégoutait. Je trouvais le dit manteau et rejoignis les autres dans le salon.

-Tu vas voir Bella, ça va être super émouvant.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

-Rosalie va garder les filles, c'est mieux, de toute façon, on sera vite de retour à la maison. M'expliqua Edward.

-D'accord, si tu le dis.

Nous saluâmes Rosalie et ouvrîmes la porte, j'étais contente d'être correctement habillée, parce que le vent était glacial et la neige tellement épaisse, qu'elle semblait être un rideau compact.

Edward passa sa main autour de ma taille, me maintenant fermement jusqu'à la voiture.

Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètre mais c'était suffisant pour que je sois congelée. Heureusement, Emmett qui nous attendait dans le véhicule avait mis le chauffage à fond.

J'avais réussi à obtenir quelques informations durant le trajet. Nous nous rendions à Port Angeles à quelques km de Seattle, dans une clinique privée d'un ami du Dr Cullen.

Edward était nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme si j'allais ouvrir la porte et me jeter dehors dans le blizzard.

Je n'étais pas complètement suicidaire, mourir congelée, très peu pour moi. En plus, j'avais du mal à penser, je ne me sentais pas très bien, la voiture glissait un peu ça me retournait l'estomac.

-Evite de gerber Belli Bell, je tiens à ma voiture, plaisanta Emmett.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne te réponde pas.

Intelligent Edward, si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais sans aucun doute retapisser la voiture de son frère.

Heureusement, le temps se calmait et les grands axes avaient été dégagés.

-Edward ! Ouvre un peu la fenêtre, elle ressemble à un fantôme.

Il obéit et le courant d'air froid me fit du bien.

-Tu m'impressionnes frérot !

-Rose aussi était malade en voiture quand elle était enceinte.

-On est bientôt arrivé ! Soufflais-je

-Encore cinq minutes.

Finalement, après être sorti des grandes routes et avoir pris la direction du centre portuaire, nous arrivâmes.

Port Angeles était une magnifique ville et la clinique surplombait l'océan Pacifique, certes froid en cette époque mais si beau.

-C'est magnifique !

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement le paysage était sublime.

-Hormones ! Gémit théâtralement Emmett avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Arrêta-ça ! Gronda Edward à l'attention de son frère. C'est vrai que c'est beau ma chérie, mais vient, c'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous.

Je le suivais à contre cœur, je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir ce médecin.

La salle d'attente me paraissait glaciale et le personnel pas très joyeux, je trainais les pieds.

-Edward, on ne peut pas rentrer, cet endroit ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est pas dramatique !

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi dans ce cas.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte !

Il s'amusait en plus ! Imbécile.

La secrétaire, une vieille femme à lunettes, l'air sévère, nous enregistra et nous montra la salle d'attente déserte.

-Le Dr Weber va vous prendre dans quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas le Dr Roger? demanda Edward.

-Il a du partir pour une urgence, mais je vous assure que le Dr Weber est très compétente.

Un lourd silence tomba pendant laquelle, les deux semblaient avoir une discussion muette !

-Bella ?

Je me retournais vers le gros ours de la famille qui affichait une mine sérieuse plutôt effrayante.

-Oui Emmett ?

-J'espère que l'on peut compter sur toi, pour te tenir à carreau, ca serait dommage de faire des ennuies à ce pauvre docteur.

Reçu 5/5, je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon, même si je lui racontais tout, personne ne me croirait, et j'avais aucun doute que la menace d'Emmett était aussi réelle que dangereuse.

De toute façon, même si elle m'aidait, j'étais séparée des filles et je ne voulais pas les laisser.

Je hochais juste la tête au moment où elle entra.

Elle était brune, de la même taille que moi, l'air sympathique.

-Mr et Mrs Cullen ?

-Oui, souffla Edward.

-Bien suivez-moi.

Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne qui était moite, j'appréhendais.

Elle nous expliqua un peu le suivi de la grossesse mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, j'avais du mal à me sentir concerné.

Ensuite, je le fus plus, elle voulut faire un examen gynécologique mais j'en étais incapable.

Je trouvais ça humiliant. Heureusement, Edward lui expliqua que j'étais très prude et timide, et elle renonça.

Le moment de l'échographie me noua la gorge. Elle mit un bon paquet de gel glacé sur mon ventre et appuya.

La douceur, elle ne devait pas connaître. C'est un bébé en excellente santé que vous avez là ! Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

-Oui !

-NON !

Je ne voulais absolument pas savoir, c'était trop de pression, j'avais envie de pleurer.

-Alors ? Rigola le docteur ?

-Ma femme appréhende un peu, rigola Edward qui jouait son rôle avec talent !

-Ca arrive à beaucoup de femmes, alors c'est …

Pov Edward.

J'étais fichtrement inquiet pendant le voyage, Bella était vraiment très pâle et dans ses pensées, son visage absent et le fait qu'elle ne dise pas un mot me rendait nerveux.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre comme si elle pouvait voir au travers de la tempête de neige.

La route était sinueuse et un peu glissante, heureusement mon frère était un excellent conducteur et nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles sans trop de soucis.

L'endroit était magnifique, vraiment magique, entre neige et océan, c'était saisissant.

La clinique ne payait pas vraiment de mine mais je savais que le confrère de mon père était un excellent médecin.

Bella était enchantée par le cadre extérieur mais dès que nous avions mis les pieds à l'intérieur, elle sembla faire la tête.

-Edward, on ne peut pas rentrer, cet endroit ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance.

Je levais malgré moi les yeux au ciel, on venait de faire un bout de chemin pour rentrer ? Bella était nerveuse, mais il fallait le faire.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce n'est pas dramatique.

Je tentais de la rassurer sans trop y parvenir!

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi dans ce cas.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte !

Elle fit une moue déçue et boudeuse.

La secrétaire arriva, elle semblait mortellement ennuyée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Le Dr Weber va vous recevoir !

Weber ? Pas Roger ! Je regardais Emmett qui haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas le Dr Roger ?

-Il a dû partir pour une urgence, mais je vous assure que le Dr Weber est très compétente.

Une femme ! Génial ! Encore mieux. Je tentais de savoir quoi faire auprès d'Emmett, alors que Bella se tendait aussi.

Quelque chose me disait que ce changement de plan ne l'enchantait pas tout comme que nous.

Je laissais Emmett essayer de faire chanter ma belle, même si je me doutais qu'elle ne ferait rien.

Quelque chose dans son regard, me disait qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé cette fuite,là, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureux de ça.

Le Docteur arriva à ce moment là et elle me déplut immédiatement, elle était extrêmement jeune et sans doute avec une expérience limitée, malgré les dires de la secrétaire.

Dans son bureau, elle posa quelques questions où je répondais car Bella semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer royalement. La suite fut pire.

Elle avait fondu en larme juste à l'idée de se déshabiller pour un examen.

-Je suis désolé Dr, ma femme n'a pas l'habitude d'aller voir d'autres médecins que celui de la famille…

Dieu merci, elle semblait aussi idiote qu'elle le paraissait et me rassura disant qu'elle comprenait.

Puis vint l'échographie, j'étais soulagé d'apprendre que notre enfant était en bonne santé et que tout semblait bien aller pour Bella.

Elle mit un bon paquet de gel glacé sur son ventre, je lui embrassais doucement les cheveux en tenant sa main, assit à côté d'elle.

Le contact ne devait pas être très agréable à en croire ses grimaces.

-Vous voulez connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

-NON !

-Oui !

Bella se mit à sangloter, et moi à chercher un mensonge.

Ma femme appréhende un peu ! Je la jouais sur la rigolade pour qu'elle me croie en gémissant intérieurement.

-Ca arrive à beaucoup de femmes, alors c'est …

Elle s'interrompit alors surprise !

-Ca alors ?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour chères lectrices et peut-être lecteurs, on peut toujours rêver !

Je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année 2011 et les habituels vœux à cette occasion. Santé, prospérité …

L'année se termine avec un nouveau chapitre d'un Amour Acheté. Mon cadeau personnel, qui répondra, je l'espère à certaines de vos questions.

J'ai, au cour de l'année qui vient de se passer, eu un soutien constant de votre part et je veux sincèrement vous en remercier.

Vous êtes des lecteurs formidables.

Je sais que vous allez (comme souvent) me détester en lisant la fin, mais j'aime beaucoup retarder mes joies et quoi de mieux pour moi que de commencer l'année en vous frustrant.

Si besoin, ma bêta fait de la vente d'armes de toutes sortes. Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton magique en bas (mais non, pas le clitoris) celui des reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

Al'

* * *

Pov Bella.

Le retour se fit dans un silence glacial, le médecin n'avait pas réussi à voir le sexe de l'enfant. Edward avait beau tenter de lui faire donner un avis, elle s'était tue, refusant de faire un pronostic, ce qui

l'avait mis en colère.

Depuis, il s'était réfugié dans son mutisme et même Emmett avait préféré le laisser ruminer dans son coin.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Rosalie et son mari avait préféré rester et alors que je bouquinais tranquillement sur le canapé, elle préparait le repas, pendant qu'Emmett jouait avec les enfants.

A l'heure du dîner, Edward sortit pour se joindre à nous, plus calme mais toujours l'air soucieux.

-Papa a téléphoné, il aimerait que nous passions les fêtes en sa compagnie au chalet.

-C'est une excellente idée » approuva Rosalie.

-Jasper, Alice et Esmée, ont dit la même chose, Thanksgiving se rapproche rapidement maintenant.

-Oui, ça va être bien de les passer en famille cette année.

Le silence se fit alors autour de la table et le repas continua tranquillement. Quelques jours plus tard, nous fîmes nos bagages pour ce que tout le monde appelait des vacances.

Il était prévu que Jasper vienne nous chercher, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi, même s'il neigeait un peu, Edward était tout à fait capable de prendre la voiture.

Assise à l'arrière, je regardais les flocons voler et se déposer sur la nature endormie, le voyage était long.

Je pus sortir quelques minutes sur une aire de pique-nique profitant de l'air glacial. Edward ne me lâchait pas la main pendant le temps de la promenade.

Jasper discutait avec un routier parqué à bonne distance de nous. Il gesticulait l'air un peu furieux.

Après plusieurs minutes, il revint et soupira.

-Eddy, la route principale a été coupée, si on veut rejoindre le chalet, il va falloir prendre …

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION JASPER!

Je me retournais un peu effrayée par l'éclat de voix d'Edward, et encore plus par sa façon d'être menaçante, qui me rappelait mes premiers jours de captivité.

-On n'a pas le choix, Ed. On ne va pas rester ici à attendre que la neige nous bloque complètement.

-Je ne prendrais pas ce chemin, t'as compris ! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu préfères qu'on meurt tous les trois, pardon quatre, ici, de froid, c'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant Edward, arrête d'être une poule mouillée.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Jazz, je ne suis pas un gosse !

-Arrête de te comporter ainsi alors.

A contre cœur, Edward remonta dans la voiture.

-Mets ta ceinture Bella, dit-il.

-D'accord.

-Prêt, Eddy ?

-Démarre Jasper et surtout ferme ta gueule !

Un léger rire s'échappa alors que nous reprenions la route, c'était en pente et la neige n'aidait pas la visibilité.

La nervosité d'Edward montait en intensité à chaque virage, les yeux fermés et le front moite.

Jasper lui aussi avait arrêté de rire mais il semblait plus détendu.

Nous passions un virage serré quand j'aperçus une larme unique couler le long de la joue d'Edward. Rapidement et rageusement, elle disparut dans le revers de sa main.

J'avais les lèvres qui bouillaient de poser des questions mais je n'osais pas, sans doute à cause du regard dur de Jasper dans le rétroviseur.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans les hauteurs et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

-On va s'arrêter à l'hôtel pour aujourd'hui, Emmett viendra nous chercher demain. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé, maugréa-t-il.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et la station se dessina devant nous. Jasper fut chargé des chambres pour la nuit pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de moi.

J'aurais plutôt choisi le terme surveiller en montrant les dents dès que quelqu'un s'approchait. Je profitais de l'absence du blond pour tenter de soutirer des informations.

-Tu vas mieux ? Tu avais l'air tendu dans la voiture ?

Il sembla hésiter à me répondre et puis finalement se lança.

-Je n'aime pas cette route, je la trouve dangereuse.

-Ah !

Son ton détaché n'arrivait pas à me tromper mais je préférais ne pas trop insister, je craignais trop de titiller le monstre qui dormait.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Bien sûr, avec toi la dernière fois, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Tu m'as drogué alors non.

-Je … oui … pardon…

Ma réponse calme et posée avait dû le surprendre car il ne dit plus rien jusqu'au retour de son frère.

-Chambre 204 et j'ai celle d'à côté, allez vous installer, j'arrive.

Edward hocha la tête et me poussa doucement dans le dos, jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Celle-ci était typique, faite seulement en bois, un mobilier plutôt sommaire et un confort qui paraissait modeste.

Un feu dans l'âtre offrait heureusement un peu de chaleur.

-C'est juste pour la nuit, demain on sera au chalet familial, on sera plus tranquille.

-Je hochais rapidement la tête, alors que Jasper ouvrait et refermait la porte derrière lui.

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait.

Il sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes roses à fourrure.

-Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire Jasper ? Soupira Edward.

-Tu préfères qu'elle s'échappe et donne l'alerte cette nuit peut-être, désolé Bella mais je dormirais plus tranquille avec ça.

Il s'approcha et m'attacha à Edward.

-Et si quelqu'un vient ? Tu vas expliquer ça comment ? S'agaça Edward.

-J'ai déjà prévenu l'aubergiste que vous étiez deux coquins, oh et évitez de les abimer, ce sont les siennes ! Bonne nuit !

Il sortit nous laissant là. Je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître de mes émotions, mais c'était difficile.

-J'étais contre cette idée Bella, mais Jasper n'a pas voulu entendre raison.

-Je suis fatiguée Edward.

-D'accord, fit-il déçu.

Il commanda à manger au room service qui le déposa devant la porte, je n'avais pas faim à son grand désespoir.

Le soir, je m'allongeais sur le lit et fermais les yeux faisant semblant de dormir.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur ma joue quelques instants avant de m'endormir.

Pov Edward

Jasper me réveilla à l'aube, Bella dormait encore profondément.

-La clé, s'il te plait ?

Il sortit de sa poche une petite clé en argent et nous libéra.

-Tu restes ici, je vais prendre ma douche, d'accord.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me lâchais enfin, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues se mêlant à l'eau de la douche.

Les souvenirs affluèrent et la douleur me coupa le souffle.

_Flash Back._

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle te veut et surtout le jour de Noël.

-Edward, voyons, c'est ta mère, elle souhaite sans doute faire la paix, arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et surtout seule alors qu'il neige dehors.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Edward. Je serais de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Virginie.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, je recevais un appel d'un policier, ma femme, celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde avait eu un accident. On avait retrouvé sa voiture en bas d'une falaise.

Mon cœur s'était déchiré en deux et je croyais ne plus pouvoir aimer un jour.

_Fin du Flash back._

Jasper frappa à la porte, je fermais le jet et sortit pour m'essuyer et m'habiller avant de sortir.

Le spectacle devant moi était indescriptible, un fouillis sans nom.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je surpris.

-IL A VOULU M'ATTACHER AU LIT!

-ELLE M'A JETÉ LA LAMPE A LA TÊTE, ELLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE !

-J'AI ENLEVÉ PERSONNE, MOI ! C'EST VOUS LES TARS !

-ON AURAIT DU ENLEVER UNE VRAIE FEMME, PAS UNE GAMINE.

-UNE QUOI ?

Ils allaient me donner mal à la tête à se disputer comme ça, je préférais mettre rapidement fin à cette dispute.

-STOP !

Ils s'arrêtèrent en me fusillant du regard.

-Bella, tu peux aller prendre ta douche ma chérie.

Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien, Jasper, lui, tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

La journée allait être longue. Heureusement, c'est Emmett qui vint l'illuminer, il avait été envoyé par mon père, inquiet de notre retard.

-Alors mec ! J'ai vu le gérant de l'hôtel qui m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais laisser les menottes sur la table de nuit, qu'il les récupèrerait plus tard, j'ai manqué un truc.

-Juste la paranoïa de Jasper, Emmett. Ne t'imagine rien.

-Ah Edward ! Franchement, tu ne sais pas te faire aimer des femmes …

Je lui lançais un regard glacial qui le fit seulement rire.

-Allez mec, calme-toi. Si tu t'étais envoyé en l'air, tu serais moins nerveux et ta petite Bella ne ferait sans doute pas la gueule.

-Tout ne s'arrange pas avec du sexe, Emmett !

-Tu as essayé ?

-Humm non !

-Test et ensuite tu pourras en parler.

Emmett me gonflait mais il n'avait pas tort dans un sens, je ne m'étais pas occupé suffisamment de Bella durant ces dernières semaines.

Le voyage jusqu'au chalet fut rapide et je n'eus pas trop le temps de la voir car Alice la réquisitionna tout de suite pour une séance de shopping virtuelle qui s'annonçait terrible pour ma carte bleue.

Mon banquier aura sans doute un infarctus lundi matin c'était certain.

Pov Bella.

Alice était démoniaque. Une véritable petite peste. Elle se servait de moi comme d'une poupée géante pour voir quelle couleur m'irait le mieux, ainsi qu'au bébé et à Edward.

-De jolis petits dessous sexy pour …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas un couple, j'ai fait ma part du marché et …

-Bella, tu as un homme sexy à tes pieds, et tu vas en profiter.

-Non !

-Oh rabat joie !

-Alice c'est …

-Alors j'ai acheté ceci pour rien dans ce cas ?

Elle sortit, d'une boîte posée sur le lit, une nuisette transparente bleue nuit.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mettre ça, tu es complètement dingue !

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, Rosalie a déjà planqué ta valise, on ne te la rendra que demain, et à moins que tu préfères dormir toute nue …

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! Mon cri de rage avait alerté les garçons et il avait fallu la force d'Emmett et tout le bon sens d'Edward afin de me retenir de LA trucider.

Mais malgré les événements et la folie d'Alice, je dus me résoudre, il était déjà tard, j'étais exténuée et impossible de retrouver mes vêtements. J'avais bien pensé en voler à Rosalie mais elle avait dû y

penser.

Même ceux des garçons avaient disparu, me condamnant à enfiler ce truc après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Edward était encore entrain de discuter avec son père, que j'avais soigneusement évité toute la soirée, m'occupant exclusivement des enfants que je retrouvais avec bonheur.

Je m'installais sur le lit et fermais un instant les yeux.

Pov Edward.

Je suis mort de fatigue, lessivé par cette journée, surtout parce que j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière et que mon père ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée. Quand Jasper lui a avoué par où nous étions passés, il

a absolument voulu que j'en parle.

Je l'avais rassuré, mentant sans vergogne pour ne pas qu'il ne me prenne trop la tête, je ne voulais qu'une chose, oublier ce moment-là, refermer la boîte des souvenirs douloureux une bonne fois pour

toute.

Je poussais la porte de notre chambre et m'arrêtais stupéfait et excité par la vue.

Ma Bella, sexy et si désirable, magnifique dans cet ensemble, allongée, les yeux fermés sur notre lit.

Un agneau au sacrifice.

Cette image de ma belle ainsi offerte, éclairée par les rayons de la lune me fit immédiatement durcir, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour et j'étais terriblement en manque.

Sans compter que son petit ventre rond me rendit encore plus fou d'elle si c'était possible.

J'enlevais mes vêtements doucement et silencieusement avant de me glisser à ses côtés.

Elle se tendit un peu quand je commençais à embrasser doucement son cou, mon frère avait pour une fois raison, le sexe était parfois le meilleur des compromis.

-Bella ?

-Humm.

-J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de te faire l'amour.

-Je …

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna et me regarda un peu confuse, elle devait se battre entre son envie et sa raison. Je comprenais mais cette bataille, c'était moi qui allais la gagner.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes et douces à la fois. Je laissais mes mains se promener sur son corps de déesse, caressant sa peau et humant sa délicieusement odeur.

Petit à petit, elle aussi commença à me toucher et sentir ses frêles mains sur mon torse nu me faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Je vais la manger toute crue.

Pov Bella.

J'avais craqué, incapable de résister à ses baisers, à la douceur de ses mains sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'obéir à mes hormones en folie qui réclamaient davantage.

-J'ai envie de te manger, tu es si bandante, je vais te faire mienne.

Ses mots se répercutèrent dans tout mon corps et je sentis mon entre-jambe s'humidifier rapidement.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur le tissu délicatement tirant un peu dessus pour libérer ma poitrine. Nos bouches se quittèrent et je le sentis déposer de petits baisers humides jusqu'à mon mamelon.

Je m'accrochais à sa crinière rouille quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon téton qu'il mordilla, téta et lécha m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers tout le corps.

Une de ses mains releva le tissu de mon vêtement et fit son chemin jusqu'à ma petite chatte complètement trempée. J'écartais un peu les jambes et il caressa mes plis intimes et s'arrêta un instant

avant de s'occuper de mes

seins, ce qui me fit grogner.

-Tu es si mouillée. J'ai envie de te prendre maintenant.

-PREND-MOI EDWARD, s'il te plait !

Je ne me contrôlais plus, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais besoin de lui maintenant, d'un pénis dans ma chatte, là tout de suite ou j'allais devenir folle.

-Tu sais Bella, plus on attend meilleur c'est.

-Non ! S'il te plait !

Je pleurnichais et me relevais avec la ferme intention de profiter de lui.

Il avait l'air surpris quand je lui montais dessus, à tâtons, je commençais à glisser sur son pénis fièrement dressé, quand il me stoppa.

D'un mouvement brusque, les rôles furent inversés, il était au-dessus de moi et m'immobilisa complètement.

-Je rêve ou tu allais te servir de moi comme d'un jouet.

-Edward, j'ai envie tellement… s'il te plait.

-Chut ma belle, on ne va pas réveiller toute la maison.

-Ton sexe dans ma chatte ! IMMÉDIATEMENT, T'AS COMPRIS.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que moi j'étais au-dela de la frustration. J'avais envie à un point inimaginable.

-PATIENCE, PATIENCE.

Il frotta son pénis contre mon entrée sans jamais me donner mon sésame, je me sentais totalement possédée et gouvernée.

-Edward… s'il te plait.

Je pleurais comme un bébé qui n'aurait pas eu son jouet, je m'en foutais. J'avais besoin de lui.

Et puis alors que je tentais sans succès de le faire céder, je sentis sa prise se relâcher seulement quelques secondes et sa queue me remplir totalement.

Je criais de plaisir, c'était tellement bon.

J'entendis un bruit lointain mais je m'en foutais, je haletais sous ses coups de reins brusques et magnifiques.

-PLUS VITE, PLUS FORT.

-A TES ORDRES MA BELLE.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh EDWARD.

L'orgasme s'empara de moi, fulgurant, m'envoyant toucher les nuages. Edward s'écroula sur le côté m'entraînant dans un câlin post orgasme.

Mais déjà j'avais rejoint, un autre pays, celui des songes.

Pov Edward

Le soleil se levait et je me sentais comme revivre. Notre nuit avait été torride et plus jamais je ne mettrais en doute la parole d'Emmett.

Le sexe c'est la meilleure des choses.

Je sortais du lit comblé quand mon pied cogna quelque chose de dur.

-Aie ! Putain !

Je tapais dedans et sortis dans la salle de bain. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me préparer.

J'entendais du bruit. Ma Bella devait être réveillée. L'eau de la douche me fit du bien, je m'habillais et ressortis.

Elle était assise encore nue avec un livre entre les mains.

Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour, ma vision se brouilla d'une colère sourde quand je le reconnus soudain.

* * *

Information : Ce fameux livre j'en fais référence dans les chapitres avant, le moment où Edward, Bella, Emmett et Rosalie sont au chalet, Edward le fait tomber sur le sol et il glisse sous le lit. Cela a un

rapport avec le passé, le présent et le futur de cette drôle de .


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices, un nouveau chapitre d'un amour acheté, on arrive bientôt à la fin. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial pour moi, cette année 2011 commence sur les chapeaux de roues et j'avoue qu'elle m'offre aujourd'hui une superbe occasion ...

Je partage avec vous aujourd'hui, une merveilleuse nouvelle, grâce à mon parrain et à un petit groupe, je me suis décidée à écrire mon propre livre. Cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre, mais grâce à Sébastien, Johanna, Kevin et Simon, je me suis courageusement lancée. Merci pour le soutien sans faille de Christina, Erika, Sylvie et à ma Lily pour les fabuleux dessins qu'elle me fait des scènes qui sortent de ma tête.

A ma petite Anne qui me soutient depuis mes fanfictions et maintenant dans un projet bien plus grand et ambitieux et tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée.

J'ai une chance merveilleuse d'avoir autour de moi des gens si unis et si formidables.

Maintenant pour en revenir à vous mes cher(e)s lecteurs (rices), merci pour vos reviews, mise en alertes … Beaucoup d'entre vous s'offusquent de mon retard, mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire. Surtout que nous sommes en train de monter le Fan Club Officiel des Chroniques de la Magick Acadamy (non, ceci n'est pas faute d'orthographe) c'est le nom du livre de mon parrain, vous trouverez tout sur lui sur mon profil. Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant !

Al'

* * *

Pov Jasper.

« -EDWARD ! LÂCHE-LA ! TU VAS LA TUER »

Ses mains glissèrent du cou de Bella qui s'effondra sur le sol, Alice se précipita sur elle. Je contenais ma colère.

-SORT D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE T'Y FORCE.

-Tu n'as aucun droit Jasper !cracha-t-il.

-EDWARD !

Carlisle venait d'entrer, il regarda son fils, puis Alice qui essayait de calmer Bella complètement terrorisée.

-Viens Edward !

-Bella vient avec moi!

-Non fils, elle reste, nous, on va aller faire un tour, viens!

Il lui céda finalement et sortit de la pièce. Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

-Ne fais rien qui pourrait avoir des conséquences, Jasper !

Nos regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Pov Bella.

Tout mon corps tremblait et j'étais incapable de l'arrêter, j'avais du mal à respirer et chercher mon air. Alice était accroupie à côté de moi me berçant comme une enfant. Je n'arrivais ni à réfléchir, ni à raisonner. Mon cerveau était

déconnecté du monde.

Autour de moi, les choses s'accélérèrent, des disputes éclatèrent et un vent glacial fouetta mon visage.

Surprise et terrifiée, j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions dans la cour, je tremblais malgré la veste qui recouvrait mes épaules. Les yeux mi-clos, je reconnu la chevelure blonde de Jasper.

-Je … s'il te plait… ne …

Mes mots sortaient comme un affreux souffle étouffé. Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux et mes maigres efforts pour me dégager ressemblaient plus aux gesticulations d'un bébé.

-Elle est en état de choc Jasper, ce n'est sans doute pas le moment.

Alice. Sa voix me semblait lointaine, et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-On n'aura pas d'autres occasions comme celle-là, maintenant, fait ce qui était prévu.

-Soit prudent, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Alice.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux mais rapide, elle s'éloigna de nous alors que Jasper ouvrait sa voiture. Il me fit glisser à l'intérieur. Emmett arriva à cet instant avec un morceau de tissu et un flacon.

-Je suis absolument désolé pour tout Bella, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini, souffla-t-il d'un air navré.

Il posa le tissu sur mon visage et la forte odeur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, envahie mes narines et ma bouche, je me sentis lourde, mes yeux se fermèrent doucement sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

Pov Jasper.

Emmett pressa délicatement le mouchoir contre sa bouche, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et sa respiration commença progressivement à se calmer. Je regardais ma montre, il fallait y aller sinon nous allions nous faire attraper.

J'embrassais mon Alice et grimpais dans ma voiture, démarrant en trombe. Les autres nous rejoindraient plus tard, même si je savais qu'Alice ne risquait rien avec mon frère, j'éprouvais une certaine appréhension.

Le paysage défila lentement, ce n'était pas le moment de me faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse, puis mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer et le numéro d'Edward s'afficha. Je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route et répondis.

-OU EST-ELLE JASPER, SI TU LUI AS FAIT DU MAL, JE JURE DE TE TUER …

La voix furieuse de Carlisle retentit à côté de lui et une sorte de dispute éclata, finalement c'est ce dernier qui eut le téléphone.

-Jasper, je peux savoir ce que tu fais, ramène-là immédiatement.

-Tu crois que tu es en position de force peut-être ? Écoute-moi bien, tu vas te rendre chez l'avocat et signer ce papier ou sinon ton fils ne la récupèrera jamais, enfin jamais entière.

-Jasper … Je raccrochais et éteignis mon portable puis sortis de la voiture pour le balancer dans le ravin.

Je redémarrais en m'imaginant la rage dans laquelle Edward devait se trouver, mon frère était un idiot fini et Carlisle allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Foi de Jasper.

Pov Edward.

J'écoutais mon père parler furieusement au téléphone, j'étais comme anesthésié, j'avais réellement tout foutu en l'air. Ma Bella, ma femme, notre enfant … Un ruisseau de larmes striait mes joues et la douleur était si forte que j'avais

l'impression de suffoquer.

-Edward ?

J'entendais la voix lointaine de mon père, et j'avais envie d'exploser.

-Ferme-là, ou je t'explose !

-Arrête d'être débile, on a encore moyen de les retrouver, Jasper va me payer ce foutu chantage, j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser il y a bien longtemps de celui-là …

-C'est de toi que j'aurais dû me débarrasser papa.

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se retourna vers moi avec une extrême lenteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Chacun de ses mots étaient clairs et détachés comme s'il parlait à un simple d'esprit, et je l'avais été si longtemps qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde.

-C'est toi le poison de cette famille, c'est à cause de toi tout ça !

-Tu es ridicule Edward, c'est Jasper qui t'a pris Bella, c'est lui qui veut nous voler, on ne va pas le laisser faire.

-Non, tu vas aller signer ce document chez l'avocat, je veux récupérer Bella, tu comprends ?

-Elle n'est pas une priorité, j'aurais dû le faire dès le début, liquider Esmée et tes frères.

Mon sang pulsa à travers mes veines et mon poing partit sans que je n'y puisse rien, l'odeur du sang envahie en quelques instants la pièce.

-Tu vas signer ce putain de papier, tu as compris ? Je veux récupérer Bella et le bébé, et j'en n'ai rien à foutre du reste.

Il cracha, sur le sol, le liquide rouge en se tenant la mâchoire.

-Tu es devenu un stupide romantique Edward, ce n'est qu'un morceau de viande, tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, elle ne compte pas.

-Je l'aime, comme tu aimais maman.

-Qui t'a dit que je l'aimais ?

-Tu … Les mots me manquaient alors que je faisais face à mon père, l'homme que j'avais toujours considéré et aimé.

-Elle m'a donné un fils, ce qu'Esmée était incapable de faire, mais jamais je n'aurais sacrifié l'entreprise de mon père pour elle, arrête de croire aux contes de fées, Edward.

-Je te déteste, tu es un monstre.

-Et tu es mon fils, ne l'oublie pas.

Pov Bella.

Je me réveillais avec de terribles nausées, j'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je rendais violemment sur un carrelage ambre que je ne connaissais pas. Mon corps se tordait sous les spasmes alors que tout ce que j'avais dans

l'estomac c'est à dire pas grand-chose s'étalait sur le sol.

Quand la crise sembla se calmer, je me relevais prudemment pour inspecter la pièce et le seul mot qui me vint fut, étrange. J'ignorais où je pouvais être mais c'était mieux que d'être mourante dans un caniveau ou étranglée par un homme

complètement cinglé.

La chambre était circulaire et très dépouillée, ne comportant qu'un lit et une table avec deux chaises. Au fond de la pièce, une porte unique. Je me levais évitant la flaque sur le sol et tentais ma chance. Elle était malheureusement fermée à

clé.

Je scannais la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie mais à par celle-là, il n'y en avait aucune, ni fenêtres, ni autres portes. La faible lumière entrait par une sorte de coupole en verre à plusieurs mètres du sol.

La comparaison avec les princesses enfermées dans leur tour d'ivoire me sauta au visage, sauf qu'aucun prince charmant ne viendrait me sauver.

Je soupirais et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit cherchant à comprendre ce qu'était devenue ma vie mais plus j'y pensais, plus ça me rendait malade.

Au bout de ce qui me paraissait de longues heures de solitude, la porte que je fixais s'ouvrit enfin.

Une jeune femme brune au visage avenant arriva avec un plateau de nourriture.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes déjà réveillée ?

Son extrême politesse me surprit, j'avais envie de lui répondre avec toute la méchanceté possible mais il était clair qu'elle ne semblait ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

-Madame Cullen vous attend dans le salon, je vais vous apportez des vêtements et vous conduire à la salle d'eau mais avant il faut manger.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Soupirais-je.

-Faites un effort, je vais avoir des problèmes avec madame sinon.

-D'accord.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui causer des problèmes, cette fille semblait être trop sympa pour ça.

-Quel est votre prénom ?

-Angéla, madame.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Bella, si tu veux.

-Oh non, c'est hors de question.

La voix froide et hautaine nous fit sursauter toutes les deux. Esmée Cullen se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie de son fils.

-Laissez-nous Angéla.

Elle s'éclipsa après avoir épongé mes dégâts, puis referma la porte derrière elle. On m'avait appris que la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque et de toute façon, je n'avais pas grand chose à perdre.

-Si c'était pour me tuer, il ne fallait pas prendre autant de peine.

Ils échangèrent une sorte de regard exaspéré.

-Je croyais que tu lui avais expliqué ? Demanda Esmée à son fils.

-J'ai bien essayé mais elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler.

-Isabella, nous ne te voulons pas de mal d'accord, tu veux retrouver ta liberté et nous on n'a pas envie de te voir avec Edward et sous sa coupe, alors on va t'aider à te faire une nouvelle vie et en échange toi tu disparais et tu te tais.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Vous êtes de la même trempe que ces espèces de monstres.

Je n'étais pas en colère, c'était la résignation qui doucement s'était insinuée en moi. Ma voix était faible et lasse.

-Tu trouveras peut-être tes réponses là-dedans. Dit Jasper en me tendant un livre.

Je l'attrapais et le relâchais en reconnaissant la couverture, c'était comme s'il me brûlait les doigts.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôtel Bella.

_Flash Back._

La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur Edward, me laissant seul avec Jasper, dès lors des frissons me parcourent.

Il était là debout devant moi, son regard bleu me fixait comme s'il me sondait. C'était désagréable mais au bout de quelques instants, il fit un pas dans ma direction, je serrais les dents et lâchais :

-Ne t'approche pas.

Il tourna son visage vers la porte et revint poser son regard sur moi.

-J'ai besoin de te parler et tu dois m'écouter, c'est important Bella.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, je refuse.

-Tu es idiote, Siffla-t-il, furieux que je lui tienne tête.

Son regard d'acier était vraiment terrifiant.

-Tu vas devoir écouter, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je le ferais, tu comprends ?

Il fit deux autres pas vers moi, j'attrapais la lampe qui se fracassa contre le mur à deux centimètres de lui.

-Tu es vraiment bête! Souffla-t-il. «Je ne veux que t'aider, d'accord ?»

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta alors, il ramassa les menottes et souffla.

-Mets ça !

-Fais-moi confiance, bien sûr, c'est hors de question, va te faire foutre.

La porte s'entre-ouvrit alors, Son regard se fit noir et il jeta les menottes sur le sol, rageur. Edward sortit enfin.

_ Fin du Flash Back_

Il me demandait de lui faire confiance, il était fou, complètement. Je n'étais pas une idiote, même si c'était ce qu'il avait l'air de penser. Un sourire illumina son visage alors que je grognais.

-Tu es vraiment têtue, fit-il remarquer.

Je lui jetais un regard le plus froid et mauvais possible.

-Pauvre petite Bella ! Se marra-t-il. «Tu manques de pratique, être un monstre c'est tout un art, mais j'avoue ne pas être aussi doué qu'Edward»

-Suffit Jasper ! Gronda Esmée. «Ecoute Isabella, tu vas rester ici un petit moment, Angéla s'occupera de toi, et ne crois pas pouvoir lui parler, la pièce est surveillée. Bien, nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant !

Elle se retourna alors sans un autre mot et sortit, Jasper resta un instant et s'avança vers le lit, y déposa quelque chose et s'en alla.

Je regardais et reconnus le livre que j'avais trouvé dans le chalet.

La curiosité me brûlait plus que tout, je n'avais pas peur, j'étais résignée maintenant.

Je cédais finalement et ouvris le livre.

Il y avait des centaines de photos, sur certaines, je reconnaissais les Cullen et d'autres personnes inconnues.

Et sur plusieurs une magnifique jeune femme qui devait être à peine plus jeune que moi, brune aux grands yeux verts. Je retournais l'une d'elle et lus.

«Mariage Virginie & Edward»

La photo montrait la jeune fille souriant dans une magnifique robe de mariage au bras d'Edward, l'arrière-plan montrait une fête somptueuse et je pouvais distinguer quelques-uns des Cullen souriants, différents.

Je fouillais encore un peu dans le tas, pour récupérer d'autres photos, retraçant un peu les évènements. Visiblement, ils s'étaient connus à la faculté et s'étaient rapidement mariés. Les photos semblaient être celle d'une famille heureuse.

Quels évènements avaient réussi à détruire cet idéal-là ?

J'avais beau tourner et retourner tout ça dans ma tête, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre.

C'était comme s'il me manquait la pièce centrale d'un immense puzzle.

Je tournais les pages, rêveuse, jusqu'à la fin de l'album. Celui-ci était creux et un petit livre noir s'y tenait.

Je l'ouvris et découvris.

«Cher journal ...»

L'écriture était fine et ronde, sans aucun doute celle d'une jeune fille. Je parcourais les pages avec respect.

Les détails d'un petit couple tout à fait normal, un mariage royal, une vie plutôt simple, jusqu'à cette page.

«Cher journal»

«Edward est rentré de l'enterrement de son grand-père fou de rage ce matin, il s'est enfermé dans la chambre sans que je n'arrive à lui parler. Il m'inquiète, il change. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de le voir redevenir comme

avant, lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ses parents. J'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi, mais il refuse.»

Deux jours plus tard, elle reprenait, les dates étaient de si précieuses indications.

«Ces derniers jours, ont été terriblement difficiles, je n'arrête pas de me disputer avec lui, il semble redouter le pire, et devient hyper protecteur. Je voulais aller chez ma soeur pour la semaine, mais il m'a pris mes clés de voiture. Je pense

vraiment partir quelques temps, je ne reconnais plus mon mari.»

La page d'après était déchirée et le journal reprenait sur une sortie shopping avec des amis, mais on pouvait sentir une cassure dans l'écriture, elle semblait être plus dure, moins ronde.

J'étais à une page de la vérité. C'était frustrant.

Excédée par les secrets, je posais la main sur mon ventre, avec l'espoir qu'au moins cet enfant puisse vivre normalement.

Quant à ma vie, elle n'était désormais plus qu'une illusion...


	24. Chapter 24

Je dédis ce chapitre à mes lecteurs/lectrices, celles/ceux du premier jour, qui malgré l'attente ont toujours gardé une place de choix pour cette fanfiction dans leur cœur. Qu'ils soit anonymes ou pas, merci de vos encouragements.

Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus important de toute la fanfiction, c'est aussi le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais écrit, il y a eu une bonne dizaine de versions avant que je me décide réellement à vous présenter celle ci. Merci à Sweetie pour la correction et Anne soigne toi bien.

Al'

Ps : J'ai inversé le chapitre 24 et le 25. C'est totalement fait exprès. Car je ne voulais pas trop vous en dire avant le prochain qui arrive. Donc si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est normal, j'explique tous la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 25.

Il reste enfin de compte la fin de l'histoire la semaine prochaine, l'épilogue et un bonus.

* * *

Le temps qui passe,

C'est attendre la délivrance qui ne vient pas,

C'est espérer une libération qui ne se fait pas,

C'est souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire.

Ces mots, Edward les avait souvent entendus mais sans jamais vraiment les comprendre, jusqu'à maintenant à vrai dire. Il faut dire qu'il avait le temps de philosopher coucher toute la journée sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Il était sauf.

Bien sûr!

Mais pourquoi fallait t-il que ce soit ces deux policiers qui passaient par là, à ce moment là, il avait en plus tout de suite compris ce qui se passait et les explications bancales de son père n'avaient pas fait le poids.

Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, à compter les jours, les heures et les minutes, coincé dans cette chambre si blanche à regarder son petit bracelet avec écrit dessus des mots insignifiants mais qui le retenait si cruellement : TS*

L'hiver avait fait place à la douceur du printemps et bientôt l'été pointerait le bout de son nez.

Et le bébé.

Edward comptait les jours, et chacun le rapprochait du moment approximatif où sa Bella allait mettre au monde leur enfant.

Et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être présent se faisait encore plus forte.

1 2 3 nous irons au bois, chantonna t-il à haute voix alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

L'infirmier Sam arriva dans la chambre, il détacha son patient du lit et sortit des vêtements de son armoire.

-Allez Cullen, habille-toi, le psy te laisse sortir, ta famille va pas tarder à arriver.

Edward frissonna, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps que le voir arriver le terrifia mais Sam était si pressant qu'en moins d'une demi-heure, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'établissement de soin, désorienté.

Heureusement, Carlisle arriva à ce moment-là, il enlaça son fils, un contact qui les apaisa tous les deux. Comme un enfant, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture qui démarra en trombe dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

Pov' Bella.

Elle priait.

A genoux à coté du lit.

C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Réciter inlassablement les mêmes psaumes en latin.

C'étaient les seuls qu'elle connaissait, ceux qu'elle avait appris en Italie. Elle les répétait encore et encore du lever du jour à son coucher comme si il avait le pouvoir d'éloigner d'elle le chagrin et la haine.

Ce poison qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qu'elle combattait avec acharnement à coup de phrases tirées de la bible.

Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il fallait mieux allumer une allumette que de maudire la nuit sans rien faire.

Cette phrase, elle l'entendait clairement dans sa tête, mais impossible de se souvenir qui lui avait donné un si précieux conseil.

C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de lui donner accès à ses souvenirs d'avant, car ils lui étaient trop douloureux.

Et il y avait ce ventre.

Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'allait juste pas finir par exploser, le manque d'exercice, l'enfermement qui la rendait quasi hystérique et la nourriture trop riche qu'on lui apportait en étaient les causes évidentes.

Mais le plus dur était surtout l'incertitude. Oui, Bella avait peur de mourir, mais bien plus encore elle craignait de vivre.

C'était une impasse, une brèche qui menaçait chaque jour de la faire sombrer dans la folie. Se relevant doucement du sol, elle fut prise par une violente contraction. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et les secondes lui semblèrent une éternité.

Et puis cela passa.

C'était de plus en plus fréquent et Bella savait que plus les jours passeraient, plus cela allait se produire.

Elle tentait de prendre le plus de force possible, de se reposer pour le jour de l'accouchement, mais son esprit ne la laissait pas en paix et chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait encore et toujours le même visage.

Edward.

Pov' Edward.

La semaine qui passa après la sortie de l'hôpital fut vécue comme une sorte de rêve brumeux qui vous laisse perplexe et un souvenir flou.

Il avait fallu reprendre des forces et aussi arranger les derniers détails. Carlisle avait réussi à convaincre un psychiatre de l'aider à faire sortir Edward de cet hôpital, mais cela lui avait coûter très cher et il devenait urgent que les affaires de la famille reprennent normalement.

Ces difficultés ne touchaient pas seulement Carlisle et Edward, mais aussi les autres membres traîtres à la famille, si bien que n'ayant plus le choix, Emmett avait fini par craquer devant l'insistance de sa femme et les avait contactés, un rendez-vous était prévu sur une aire de parking le lendemain.

Bien sûr pour Carlisle, il était hors de question de partage, la trahison serait punie. Il avait téléphoné à James et Jacob et les avait rejoints.

Assis sur le canapé de la petite maison qu'il louait, il regardait les trois hommes chuchotaient entre eux.

Il ne lui confiait plus depuis longtemps leurs projets. Il était le maillon faible et cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à se mêler de ça.

En fait, c'était un lâche.

C'est tremblant comme une feuille qu'il monta le lendemain dans la voiture en direction du lieu du rendez vous, une aire de repos en altitude qui était toujours déserte.

L'énorme 4X4 était si imposant que si il regardait par la fenêtre, il était instantanément pris de violentes nausées.

Les pneus roulaient sur les bordures de route si accidentée que c'était de la folie de la prendre.

-Hey Ed, tu vas pas dégueuler ? demanda Jacob assis juste à côté de lui devant le teint blanc du premier.

-Non.

Le silence revint dans le véhicule seulement perturbé par le bruit des pierres qui, sous le poids de l'auto, dégringolaient de la route pour s'écraser des centaines de mètres plus bas , réduites en poussière par les impacts contre la paroi rocheuse.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit prévu. C'était désert, enfin c'était l'idée à première vue, une très ancienne table de bois qui devait sans doute servir autrefois à des repas de famille trônait au milieu d'un champ de boue et de détritus.

Plus loin, une vieille cabane, faisait office de toilettes de fortune, sans doute un trou qui donnait directement sur la fosse.

Le ciel était si chargé de nuages noirs que l'endroit ressemblait déjà à un cimetière. Apparut alors un autre 4X4 qui se gara à l'autre extrémité de l'aire.

Edward eut tout juste le temps de voir une masse de cheveux blonds, d'entendre les coups de feu et de sentir cette odeur si particulière, celle de la mort.

Pov' Bella

Elle entendait.

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais son esprit tout à fait éveillé, dans le couloir des voix, des chuchotements et parfois des petits cris et des larmes.

Une intense agitation qui la troubla et l'inquiéta.

Puis un cri déchirant qui sembla faire vibrer la pièce autour d'elle, tant il était rempli de rage, de haine et d'autres choses aussi.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et se redressa de son lit, la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur Esmé Cullen.

Le temps sembla à cet instant se figer et la future mère put voir la folie dans le regard de cette femme.

Son visage autrefois fait d'arrogance avait fait place à une douleur si profonde que pendant un moment, Bella eut envie de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle comprenait.

Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, car même l'air n'y entrait plus.

Dans sa folie, Esmé lui avait sauté dessus et serrait son cou avec tellement de force qu'elle suffoquait complètement.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de se soustraire à sa tortionnaire en la griffant et en la frappant pour qu'elle lâche prise. Mais c'était comme se heurter à un mur de ciment, les mains d'Esmé allait avoir raison d'elle.

Une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

Pov' Edward.

Il pleurait.

C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Ses larmes coulaient en continu sans que rien ne pu les arrêter.

Que ce soit les moqueries de Jacob, les regards noirs de James ou les explications de son père, rien n'y faisait.

-Edward! appela son père alors qu'il berçait toujours contre lui le corps qui était déjà devenu bleu.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable, sa voix était douloureuse d'avoir crier si fort pour couvrir les bruits des corps tombant lourdement sur le sol.

-Cullen, bouge, putain, Carlisle, il est en train de foutre ses empruntes partout.

-Calme-toi, James; dit doucement Jacob en essuyant les traces de sang sur son arme, il y a une cascade pas très loin d'ici. L'eau effacera les traces.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer son acolyte qui s'énerva, frappa dans une petite pierre.

-Si on bouge pas bientôt, les flics vont sans doute débarquer, Cullen …

Edward se sentit arraché à sa prise et James le força à se lever et à rentrer dans le 4x4. La porte se referma d'un geste sec sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pluie se mit à tomber en abondance rendant l'endroit encore plus froid et humide.

Jacob monta dans la voiture, mit le contact et Edward sortit de sa torpeur.

-Mon père?

-Ils vont se débarrasser des corps et de la voiture, ils nous rejoignent juste après. Allez Eddy sois heureux, je crois que je sais où ils ont planqué ta gonzesse.

Pov' Bella.

-Ave Maria**,**gratia plena : Dominus tecum : benedicta tu in mulieri bus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus. Sancta Maria mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. **

Ses mots, sans doute les derniers qu'elle répétait dans sa tête, se forçant alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières se fermer et ….

-MAMAN, non! cria une voix

Bella se sentit arrachée à la mort.

La première respiration fut laborieuse et douloureuse. Les larmes l'empêchaient de voir correctement, et elle était incapable de se relever. Elle avait été éjecté des mains assassines d'Esmé et était retombée lourdement sur le sol.

-Jasper ! Laisse-moi, je veux la tuer, pour le faire souffrir, lui arracher le cœur comme il l'a fait avec le mien.

-Ça ne les fera pas revenir maman, chuchota t-il.

- Elle mérite de mourir, Jazz, comme les autres.

-Non, je te l'interdis. On a besoin d'elle, sors d'ici, je m'en occupe.

Il la lâcha subitement et elle céda, elle fit demi-tour le pas lourd de menace. Cette fois, Bella savait, si elle se retrouvait un jour seule avec cette femme, elle mourrait.

Pov' Edward.

Le singe de sagesse.***

Il n'osait pas parler

Il n'écoutait jamais.

Il ne regardait personne.

Et moi?

Quand je ferme les yeux et que je refuse de voir, les images continuent à me hanter.

Quand je me bouche les oreilles, j'entends encore les cris et le choc des corps qui tombent lourdement.

Et quand je voudrais me taire à jamais, je suis incapable de retenir mes cris et mes larmes.

En boule sur l'un des sièges arrières, je tente d'échapper à tout ça. La voiture fait de dangereux dérapages.

La seule chose qui me fait encore tenir, c'est Bella.

Et bientôt, nous serons réunis parce que ça y est, je sais où tu es.

Et je vais me venger de ceux qui veulent nous empêcher de nous aimer …

* * *

*T.S: Tentative de suicide, j'ai déjà vu des hopitaux écrire cela sur des bracelets donc je l'ai intégré sur ma fiction.

** La prière à Marie en latin.

*** Les trois petits sages, le muet, le sourd et l'aveugle.

* * *

Question ? Comment d'après vous, ils ont retrouvé la trace de Bella ?


	25. Chapter 25

C'est fini ! (Pleure) J'espère que vous allez prendre du plaisir. Mon dieu, ça a été compliqué à écrire. Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes les « fans » qui, bien que je sois une vraie tortue, continuent à me soutenir. Merci à vous.

* * *

En toute chose, il faut considérer la fin.

Jean de la Fontaine.

_Flash Back_

Pov Edward

La fin

Combien de fois, il avait prié pour qu'elle arrive, pour que l'ombre noir de la mort l'emporte. Il avait prié dieu, le diable et même des divinités de toutes races pour cette délivrance. Mais la vie était son fardeau cette immense douleur parce que vous êtes un lâche.

Il était un monstre.

Le fils du diable en personne et tous ses morts qui, la nuit, viennent me remplir la bouche de cendres et réclamer mon âme et ma vie pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Je me lève du lit, dehors l'hiver bat son plein, la neige recouvre toute la végétation autour de la nuit, je sors sans bruit du chalet, mes pieds gelés contre le duvet glacial de la neige.

Mes pieds m'entrainent malgré moi vers le pont, il me faut plusieurs minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit que je cherche. Je rejoins la route principale, malgré le froid mordant qui traverse mes vêtements, mes pieds gelés qui saignent pour arriver sur le pont.

Des amas de neige sur les côtés et une fine couche de glace la rende dangereuse pour n'importe qu'elle voiture, malgré les saleuses qui passe souvent.

C'est sans doute eux qui découvriront mon corps demain dans la vallée. Doucement, je touche le métal de la barrière de protection. Je me hisse de l'autre côté me tenant au bord tranchant.

Mourir.

Je vais bientôt en finir, débarrasser le monde de ma monstruosité, Virginie.

Le sang chaud coule sur la neige et mes doigts s'engourdissent. Ça me fait sourire, parce qu'avant, j'aimais la neige et c'est elle qui va me tuer.

J'entends une voix, un bourdonnement familier qui me supplie de revenir du bon côté.

Je lâche prise et ferme les yeux mais c'est trop tard, je sens qu'on me hisse hors de la mort sans que je n'y puisse rien.

Je ne peux que pleurer, parce que même l'ange de la mort me rejette.

_Fin du Flash_

Pov Bella

Jasper n'avait rien dit mais l'abîme à l'intérieur de son regard avait été plus fort que les mots.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la mort avait frappé. Emmett était vivant, elle l'avait aperçu rapidement un matin ou Angela était venue lui apporter son petit déjeuner.

Mais les autres ? Alice, Rosalie ? Les enfants ?

Le silence était une réponse éloquente et Bella ne pouvait plus que prier et pleurer pour eux. Elles n'avaient pas mérité ça.

Elle posa une main doucement sur son ventre, immense montgolfière prête à exploser à tout moment.

Elle serait bien délivrée de ce fardeau. Les jours la rapprochaient inévitablement d'un chamboulement terrible dans la routine morbide.

Elle était, à genoux, près du lit, priant une sainte divinité de venir lui apporter son soutien, une prière mainte fois répétée.

Jasper était là, assis sur une chaise, gardien muet, présence qui la rassurait et l'angoissait à la fois.

Elle n'était même pas consciente de la réalité quand Emmett entra dans la chambre, faisant valser la porte avec tellement de force que Bella était sure qu'elle était fracturée.

-Jasper, on a de la visite.

Le blond se leva, comme au ralenti, et sortit de la pièce la faisant seulement cligner des paupières. Emmett revint quelques minutes plus tard, obligeant Bella à le suivre jusqu'au salon familial ou se trouvait Esmée …

Bella hurla.

Un long cri comme un animal agonisant alors que la vieille femme poussait la chaise fatale d'un coup de pied.

Le corps d'Angela se balançait accroché à une poutre, comme une poupée inarticulée

- Pourquoi? Gémit Bella les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Elle en savait trop, dit simplement Esmée en levant les épaules, une arme à son point.

Belle tremblait de tous ses membres alors qu'on la forçait à sortir du parvis. Le soleil timide descendait doucement derrière la montagne.

-Bella !

Son nom avait été hurlé mais elle était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit juste la violente douleur à l'intérieur de son corps qui la fit plier en deux.

Les bruits de pas, les hurlements, et les tirs autours d'elle n'étaient rien contre ces poignards qui lui coupaient le souffle, causant à son corps cette immense souffrance.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et le sol froid et dur l'accueillit alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de ses jambes.

_Pov Edward._

Le sang coule et éclabousse le sol, le bruit est infernal et on a du mal à distinguer autre chose que les cris et les insultes.

Et moi, je ne vois qu'une chose. Mon bel ange, ma Bella, à quelques mètres de là. Encore inaccessible.

Je gratte la terre molle de mes doigts, caché derrière la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pourrais nous aider, grogna James en me fourrant dans les mains une arme qui était à sa ceinture.

Je le regarde et j'y vois la colère, il se relève pour tirer, et le sang éclabousse mon visage. Doucement, comme un film au ralenti, il tombe. Le bruit est mat, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que baisser ses paupières retenant mes larmes.

Un cri de rage se répercute dans mes oreilles, je lève mon visage pour voir Jack aux prises avec Emmett.

Les coups ont cessé. Je suis seul près de la voiture et quelque chose de froid presse contre ma tempe.

-Esmée, ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie.

Mon père me regarde, je peux voir la peur et le chagrin. Moi, je ne l'ai plus. Ça fait longtemps que je suis anesthésié de tout ça. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, mourir en embrassant ma Bella.

- Tu tiens toujours autant à ton bâtard, Carlisle. Il faut dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup à l'autre chienne. J'aurais dû le tuer quand il était encore un enfant, je me serais épargné beaucoup de mal.

- Tu l'aimes. Il est ton fils. Tu l'as élevé, tenta t'il.

- Je vais adorer le tuer et te voir souffrir horriblement pour te montrer à quel point, moi, j'ai souffert. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir quand je sentais son parfum sur toi, quand tu lui as fait un enfant. Est-ce que j'ai compté pour toi, un jour ?

- Je t'ai épousé.

- Parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Un accord de famille, et le prestige. Tu avais besoin de mon nom pour devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, le grand Dr Cullen. Et moi, j'ai sacrifié ma vie à l'éducation de ton batard. Et le testament, bien sûr, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé dépouiller mes enfants.

- Tes enfants sont morts, ils sont tous mort. Renonce à cette folie Esmée. Tu auras un divorce équitable, de l'argent, tu trouveras un autre homme. Lâche Edward, je t'en supplie.

-Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol. Jacob avait réussi à assommer Emmett et à se faufiler par derrière, frappant Esmée par derrière.

-Edward, ça va ? demanda mon père.

-Bella ! Bella !

A quatre pattes, je rampe jusqu'à elle. Elle est pâle, pleure et gémit.

-Il faut la ramener à l'intérieur.

-Non, elle va mourir, il faut sauver le bébé, c'est la priorité.

-Non ! Je l'aime, Bella, écoute moi, tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

-Doc, on fait quoi de ces deux-là. Ils sont toujours vivants ? demanda Jack.

- Tu t'en débarrasses !

- A vos ordres.

Il ramasse Esmée dans ses bras et s'approche du vide, je ferme les yeux quand il la balance.

L'impact est assourdissant et me fait trembler.

- On ne t'a jamais apprit la discrétion, putain, on a dû t'entendre jusqu'en ville, grogna mon père.

- Oh ça va.

- Va me chercher ma trousse dans la voiture, je m'occupe de l'autre.

- Mais bien sûr.

Le temps s'arrête subitement sous mes yeux, mon cerveau refuse d'analyser ce qui se passe. Jacob prend le sac médical et sort une lame chirurgicale, s'approche doucement et mon père s'effondre à côté de Jasper. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il sort son arme et tire un coup unique. Du sang coule de ma poitrine, je m'effondre dans la douleur.

Pov Bella.

J'ai mal, j'ai froid, totalement paralysée, l'air glacial me brûle les poumons. Je ne peux qu'être spectatrice de la boucherie, les larmes débordant de mes yeux. Jacob s'approche de moi avec ses yeux de serpent.

Il m'attrape et me tire du sol froid vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Occupe-toi d'elle pendant que je règle leur compte aux autres.

Je ne comprends plus rien, et je suis incapable de tourner la tête pour voir qui me traîne jusqu'au salon. Le corps d'Angela est toujours là, pendant et me donne envie de vomir. Jacob revient, il est plein de fluide rouge qui coule sur le parquet.

- Il va falloir faire le ménage, dit-il.

- Humm, on aura tout le temps, dit la voix féminine. « Alors c'est elle, la fameuse Bella »

- Oui. Je ne trouve pas qu'elle te ressemble tant que ça.

- Un petit air sans doute.

- Qui … êtes … vous ?

Je tremble totalement de peur

- J'ai porté le nom de Cullen, un jour. Virginie Cullen.

- La femme … Edward… vous êtes morte.

- J'aurais dû. Veux-tu que je te raconte mon histoire petite fille ?

La curiosité est une brûlure, l'ignorance une torture. Je hoche la tête. Si je dois mourir ça sera avec la vérité.

- J'ai rencontré Edward très jeune, il était beau, riche, influent, je me suis laissée prendre au piège comme toi. Seulement, j'ai vite compris ce qui se cachait, en fouinant, j'ai découvert la close du testament familial, sans un garçon, nous étions totalement dépossédée. Malheureusement, Esmée aussi l'a découvert et elle a voulu me tuer. Elle a réussi partiellement. Mes filles adorées sont mortes dans l'accident, mais moi, j'ai survécu. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour me remettre, mais la vengeance est un bon moteur n'est-ce pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'argent bien sûr. Et pour me venger des Cullen et de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Mes filles étaient innocentes. Et toi, tu as été mon espoir secret. J'ai engagé Jack pour qu'il te donne à Edward, je savais qu'il craquerait, je le connais si bien.

- A la place de parler, tu devrais plutôt l'aider. Si le mioche meurt, on aura tout perdu, grogna Jacob.

Elle se déplaça pour m'enlever mon pantalon, regardant entre mes jambes et soupirant.

-Je ne voulais pas te sacrifier mais je pense que le bébé est en siège, et je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque, alors bonne nuit Bella.

Elle plaqua avec force un mouchoir en toile sentant très fort. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré la douleur et le produit fit son effet.

Je me réveillais au son de brusques coups. Mon corps tout entier me faisait mal et mes genoux étaient en feu.

J'ouvrais les yeux, incapable de parler, ne pouvant que regarder deux prunelles vertes folles posées sur moi.

- Bella. Reste avec moi. Tu vas t'en sortir, les secours, j'ai appelé les secours, ils vont arriver.

- Virg … le bébé … mon bébé.

- Je suis désolé, ils l'ont pris. Il est vivant, mais je n'ai pas pu les empêcher. Accroche-toi.

- Je …

- Bella, reste avec moi, hurla-t-il, commençant à tousser et à cracher sur le sol des gerbes de sang tout en maintenant des bandes de gaz contre mon ventre.

-Tu es blessé ? Ma voix sortait faiblement, comme un souffle presque éteint.

-Je suis mort, il y a longtemps. Mais toi, tu dois vivre, tu dois me promettre mon amour.

Ses yeux, cet instant, cette promesse, furent gravés à jamais. La porte sembla exploser et une armée d'hommes en noir se précipitèrent dans la maison. Chancelant, Edward se releva et sortit une arme.

Le bruit se répercuta avec des cris quand la balle le traversa de part en part. Les secouristes se jetèrent sur lui mais c'était trop tard.

Une unique larme coula quand je lâchais enfin prise.

Quand elle se réveilla, tout était blanc autour d'elle, la douleur était partie et une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air.

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, mademoiselle, dit une voix douce réajustant les couvertures.

Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle parvienne à parler, trois psychologues la suivaient et elle avait dû répondre aux questions de la police.

Raconter son histoire était dur.

- Mon bébé ? Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mon bébé ?

- Je suis désolé, avait-il dit. Le pont a été trafiqué, il a explosé au passage de la voiture. Bien qu'on ait pu explorer l'épave calcinée, on est sûr qu'aucun des passagers n'a survécu.

Non ! Murmura telle. « NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

_**18 ans plus tard.**_

- Maman

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plait, demanda le jeune homme en face d'elle, alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans le chagrin.

Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman, calme-toi, je suis là !

- Edward, il faut demander à Edward, il sera, lui, où est le bébé.

Le policier soupira.

- Je suis là maman. C'est moi. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les policiers ils m'ont retrouvé, je suis vivant, regarde-moi. Je n'étais pas dans la voiture, maman.

- Edward, il faut lui demander ou Esmée, je ne l'aime pas, mais elle vient me parler parfois, il faut qu'elle me rende mon bébé.

- J'étais caché, dans la maison. Maman, regarde-moi.

Bella releva la tête tremblante.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux que lui, dit-elle. « Vous pensez que mon bébé avait ses yeux ? »

Il soupira et l'a conduit à son lit, remonta les couvertures et sur le palier de sa chambre de l'hôpital murmura

« A demain, je t'aime maman »

Il reste un chapitre à écrire et un bonus

Pour l'information celui-ci sera sous forme de Rapport de Police et d'Expertise médicale.

Voilà, bisous Alaiena.


End file.
